Friend Lover Zone
by Mekabella21
Summary: Stan moved away from South Park and became distant from his friends. He returns for the summer to visit before heading off to college. Everything is the same except for his Kyle. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

STAN

"No fucking way dude," said Cartman as we walked down the street. "The 3D headgear is totally awesome."

"We can't even pause the game if we need to take a piss," I said laughing at him.

"Well you should go before you get started," said Cartman. "At least you didn't get motion sickness like this jew."

"Fuck you," said Kyle. We tried the latest 3D headgear and Kyle spilled chunks everywhere. Thank god we were in Cartman's basement where there is no carpet on the floor. Cartman went from cursing him to laughing in his face. Kenny thought it was funny too and joined Cartman on the laughter. I was the only one trying to make sure Kyle was okay.

"Don't be mad now jew boy," laughed Cartman. "I'm not the one who was spewing chunks." I push Cartman. "Hey!" He almost falls and Kyle and I begin to laugh.

"We are still on to see Batman versus Superman?" asked Kenny.

"Totally," I replied excitedly to go see a movie with my friends. It's better when we go when it's not a lot of people because if the movie sucks we start to rip on it.

"The reviews on it are so-so," explained Kyle. "I think it is worth checking out."

"Only you would do research before watching a movie," scoffs Cartman.

"I want to know if this movie is going to be worth my money," replied Kyle. "Not all of us can rely on our fucking mom to give us money whenever ask."

"Jealous?" smirked Cartman. Kyle just glares at him.

"It's Friday, so did we want to see the movie tonight or tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," said Kenny. "My parents will be passed out and I can lift 20 bucks from them."

"Cool," said Kyle. "We can go tomorrow then, early show or late?"

"Why do you guys always make this so compilated," droned Cartman. "We are going to the late show."

"It's too much for Kenny," defends Kyle. "We should go to an early show."

"I refuse to get up before noon on a Saturday," said Cartman rolling his eyes.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "We can go to the 1:00 show. Everyone's happy."

"I'm happy," smiled Kenny. We clown a bit more before Kyle and I start down our street.

"Did you want to get something to eat before the movie?" asked Kyle. I think for a minute.

"Sure," I replied. "Denny's or Sizzlers?"

"Tough call," said Kyle gripping the straps of his backpack. "I'm going to say Denny's. Heard they got a new menu out."

"About fucking time," I laughed.

"You want to come in and go over the menu really quick?" asked Kyle as we get close to the house.

"Mid as well," I said. Kyle walks into the house taking off his hat. He hates taking his hat off in public but he will at home since it is just me and his family. He would take it off around the guys but everyone knows how Cartman is. "Hey Ike," Ike is sitting in front of the TV and has an IPad in his hand. Busy, busy. I follow Kyle to his room. Kyle sits his backpack on the top of his desk before grabbing his IPad. We both go and sit on his bed.

"Let's see what they have," said Kyle as he begins to pull up the menu. I notice how green his eyes look today. He must be really happy right now. When he is happy his eyes light up super bright. When he is sad they are muddy green and when he is mad they have a hint of orange and brown in them. "What?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're staring at me dude," stated Kyle not taking his eye off the screen.

"Nothing man," I shrugged. "I was just spacing out." I lean over looking at the medium size screen seeing what the menu had to offer.

"Dude, they have a deluxe chicken sandwich," said Kyle. "That actually looks good."

"I'm totally eyeing the loaded fries!" I exclaimed. "I must say this menu does look much better."

"Yeah," laughed Kyle before his hand free hands lands on my thigh. I shift slightly because it feels weird but in a good way. Kyle removes his hand as quickly as it landed there. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" I asked. He sits his iPad down shifting towards me.

"Invading your personal space," he says almost smirking. "I know I just freaked you out and I didn't mean to."

"You're my best friend," I smiled at him hoping to make him feel better. "It's cool." It takes a minute but he slowly starts to smile. I stare at Kyle and I start to feel butterflies in my stomach. I hear my phone start to ring with mom's ringtone. I groan pulling out my phone.

"Hey mom," I drone.

"Stanley, where are you honey?" she asked. "I know you are out of school now."

"I am," I replied. "I stopped in Kyle's for a minute."

"Ah, of course, I need you to come home. Your father has news for us." Oh god now what.

"Alright, I am on my way,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too mom," I said before ending the call. I sigh standing up.

"That bad?" asked Kyle.

"Dad has something to tell us," I sighed. "You know how my dad is who knows what it will be."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," said Kyle. We stare at each other before we start laughing knowing damn well that is a lie. "Let me walk to you out." We head downstairs and Ike is the same spot we left him. "Did you want to ride together to Denny's tomorrow or walk?" I look at him and he says "Ride together we shall," I say goodbye and head back outside into the heat. I get home and dad is in the middle of talking. Shelly's pissed off face does not go unnoticed.

"Hey, dad what's going on?" I asked. Dad turns towards me and started smiling.

"Okay Stan listen to me carefully," grinned dad. "Lord has been offered a 33 million to relocate to LA. I accepted the offer and we are moving this weekend."

"N-no," I choke out.

"No?" questioned dad. "This is 33 million dollars we are talking about. They are wanting a new album from Lord, new shows, and interviews…."

"No!" I cried running to the front door and opening it.

"Stanley!" cried, Mom.

"No!" I screamed running out the door. I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life. I can barely feel my feet hit the pavement. I run until I'm at Stark Pond. I don't know what I am going to do. This can't be happening, this can't be real. I start crying when I realize I'm going to have to leave all my friends and Kyle, oh god. My heart starts to hurt and I feel like I can't breathe. I hear my phone ring and I see it is Shelly, it's the only reason I answered. "What?"

"Mom said to come home," said Shelly.

"No," I snap. "How can dad just accept a deal like that."

"Stan you can buy new friends," droned Shelly. "Like you'll get over it. Mom wants to know where you are?"

"I'm at Stark Pond does it even matter?" I question.

"He's at the park," yelled Shelly. "Well, I suggest you get your ass back here because I am not helping you pack."

"Didn't ask," I snap before ending the call. I look at the sky and it is starting to get dark. I take off running, I stop when I'm in front of Kyle's house. I knock on the door and it takes a while for someone to answer. I look at Kyle standing there in his shorts and tee shirt he was wearing earlier today at school.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" he asked. "You know my mom doesn't like me being out after the street lights come on." I'm still trying to catch my breath as I am leaned over. I finally stand upright making eye contact with Kyle. "All shit, what's wrong?"

"I'm moving," I choked out. I could see Kyle face immediately look broken.

"What do you mean?" he questioned slowly and sadly.

"Kyle, close the door," said his father. "We have the air on…..oh hey there Stan."

"Hi," I say weakly waving.

"Dad I know it's past curfew but can I talk to Stan for a moment?" asked Kyle.

"It's fine with me," said his father. "You are in the house safe and sound. I'm sure your mother wouldn't have a problem with it." I follow Kyle to his room. On the way up the stairs, I quickly wipe away my tears so he doesn't see them. I get to his room and I feel like crying all over again. He sits on his bed looking down before looking up at me.

"What do you mean you are moving?" asked Kyle. "This must be a mistake?"

"It's not," I replied folding my arms. "Mom and dad dropped the bomb on me just a little while ago. I kind of ran away from them." I finally sit on the bed next to Kyle. I can't tell him we are moving because dad got tired of paying a lot of money to fly to LA to be Lord. He decided it would be best if we just moved there so he takes advantage of doing more shows and interviews there. Kyle shifts on the bed folding his legs under himself.

"We at least have this summer right?" he asked trying to smile. I shake my head no. "School hasn't ended yet so we got two weeks." I shake my head no again. "What? When are you leaving?"

"I'm moving this weekend," I said sadly. I couldn't even look at him as I gave him this devastating news, I'm looking down at my lap. Kyle gets up off his bed and paces for a little bit. He finally snaps and knocks everything off his desk except his computer. "Dude!" I didn't expect him to take this worse than me. I need him to be strong for me, for us.

"No!" he screams. "This isn't fair! They can't take my super best friend away from me, I need you." I'm surprised when I see Kyle start to cry. He has never cried in front of me. I rush over hugging him letting my tears quietly run down my face. We are only twelve but when you have known someone since you were 3 years old….this is a huge pill for us to swallow. We both just stand there crying for a while before Kyle pulls away wiping his eyes. He looks at the mess he created. "Damn I think I messed up some of the pages for my books." Kyle keeps his favorite books on his desk. He squats down and starts to pick them up and I help him. "Will you be able to hang out tomorrow?"

I sigh, "I can't. I have to pack up my stuff and help my parents." Kyle looks even more upset. He stands up sitting the books on his desk making everything look clean and neat again. He runs his hands over his face walking back to his bed.

"We need to tell Kenny and Cartman," he says.

"Yeah," I say sitting back on the bed.

"Think your parents will let you stay the night?" asked Kyle hopefully.

"I don't know," I say shrugging. "I mean I kind of ran off on them. Can't ask them for favors." Kyle frowns before smirking. "Dude whatever you are thinking don't do it."

"I'm doing this, not you," explained Kyle. He walks over to the full-length mirror on the back of his door. "Stay right here." He leaves his room and all I can do is look around at it. This is going to most likely be my last time in here. So many good memories. Over there is where Kyle kicked Cartman in the nuts, over there is where we first all watched a porn flick together, over there we all played on the new PlayStation together. I sigh looking back at the door in time to see Kyle walking back into the room. "Dad said you can stay the night. Mom isn't home yet but I'm sure he will tell her later."

"What?" I questioned. "Dude I don't know….I can get in trouble."

"I can't allow my last time with you being me crying," he says turning a little pink. He shakes his head. "Does it even really matter? What is the worst your parents can do to you?"

"True," I replied. I start to think of the huge amount of trouble I could be in but then I remember they decided to move without asking my opinion as if this shit doesn't affect my life too. "Let's do it." Kyle smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

STAN

"Let's do as much as we can," said Kyle. "Like playing games, watching movies, watching some shows." There are certain movies and shows Kyle and I promised to watch together.

"You still got that bootleg site?" I asked taking off my shoes. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I cut my phone off. If I'm going to be in big trouble mid as well go ahead and cut this off too, it's distracting.

"Yeah," said Kyle pulling out his iPad. "They had to change the link again but still the same as before. Okay, we have to pace ourselves. So let's do one movie, TV series, and then some games." Kyle is pretty good at thinking on his feet.

"Cool," I agree. We get comfortable on his bed and start watching a movie that we already know is in the theater. Whoever uploaded the movie uploaded an excellent copy. It was so clear. I couldn't help but think every so often throughout the movie soon I won't be able to do this anymore. We were about to get started on the TV series when Kyle's mom comes into his room.

"Hey Boobie, how are you?" she asked. "How are you today Stan?"

"Good," we both lied at the same time. His mom chuckles.

"I find it amusing how you two can still speak at the same time," she explains. "I have pizza downstairs for you."

"Can we eat upstairs?" asked Kyle. "Just this once!" His mom looks at him as if she is confused by the request.

"You know how I feel about eating upstairs," she replied.

"I know but I want this to feel like a real sleepover just this one time, please," he begs. She looks around his room and seems to be pleased with what she sees, I'm assuming his room being cleaned.

"Fine," she agrees. "This one time." Kyle smiles as we follow her out of the room and down the stairs to fix our food. Ike sees we are going to eat upstairs and begs his mom to be able to eat in front of the TV. She allows it since Kyle and I get to eat upstairs. We have big glasses of soda to go with our veggie loaded pizza. I prefer meat on my pizza but I like the one his mom gets. The place she picks it up from has fresh good ingredients.

Kyle and I get comfortable on his bed. "This show has what 3 episodes?" I question.

"Yeah, the new season just started," said Kyle. "Was going to wait until they finished airing but your parents ruined those plans." I can't disagree with him there. We much down on the pizza laughing as we watch one of our favorite shows together. The night is going by faster than we want, not fair. Kyle and I are lying in bed, I can tell he is tired but fighting it.

"Dude, let's just go to sleep," I suggest.

"No," he says stubbornly. "I want to remember this night for a long time. I don't know when I'm going to see you again." That is so true. I have no idea when I will be able to see Kyle again. I lay down staring at Kyle and he is just looking back at me. "Promise me we will stay super best friends forever okay."

"We're super best friends for a reason," I reply. "No need to remind me."

"I just want to make sure," he said. "Will you get a Facebook now?"

"Hell no," I exclaimed. "I love you and all but no."

"Seriously Stan, this is important."

"You can write to me," I replied. "A good old fashion letter."

"You suck," chuckled Kyle pushing me slightly. I push him back laughing because he is always trying to get me to have a Facebook. I don't have any social media accounts. I find the whole thing to be bothersome. Kyle stops laughing and scoots closer to me. I find myself getting nervous as I look at him. Why am I nervous? It's just Kyle, it's just my best friend. Kyle kisses my cheek causing me to blush as he does the same. He focuses back on the movie we put on. I look at him deciding what it is that I want to do. Lean forward kissing his cheek as he did the same to me. Kyle looks away clearly blushing.

"You ever kiss anyone?" I ask him out of the blue.

"What!" exclaimed Kyle looking at me. "Of course I have." He can't really look at me. "A kiss on the cheek is not a big deal. My mom does it all the time, it's enduring."

"Don't compare my kiss to your mom!" I exclaim. Kyle laughs.

"Pretty stupid," he replied chuckling lightly. "You know I have kissed before."

"Whatever dude," I replied. "You could have your own set of secrets." Kyle looks at me with his serious face.

"I don't have any secrets from you," he replies proudly. "You know everything about me."

"Same," I smiled. I look down feeling embarrassed. Kyle and I go back to watching the movie. Kyle and I lay back down. I'm getting really tired. I keep blinking trying to kick the sleep away. Kyle finally looks my way noticing this. He looks just as tired. He sighs as he gets close to me. There is something different behind those green eyes. A look I haven't seen before. "Kyle…" He just looks at me. I watch as Kyle slowly brings his lips to mine. I stare forward as I feel his lips against mine. I don't know what to do. What do I say? I can't barely remember to breathe. My eyes close on their own indulging into the kiss. I have kissed Wendy plenty of times and it never felt like this. I massage my lips softly against Kyle's.

"Haa….."Kyle moans into my mouth. I run my tongue against his bottom lip liking that sound as I pull his body closer to mine. Kyle is a good kisser as I'm getting hard. His hand moves to grip my waist. God why does this feel so good, I….I think I want to keep going.

"Dude….." I manage to say through the thick lust that developed between us. I don't get to finish my thoughts as his room door opens.

"Stanley Marsh!" screams my mom. Shit. I roll overlooking towards the door as my mom using the blanket to hide my hard dick print, Kyle's mom walks into the room looking pissed.

"Kyle you care to explain to me why Mrs. Marsh did not know about this sleep over?" she asked. I don't care what happens to me but I can't let Kyle take all the blame.

"It was my fault," I replied. I shiver under my mom's angry glare. "We're moving and I just wanted to spend one more night with my best friend." Mom shakes her head.

"You can't just run off like that!" she exclaimed. "Then you wouldn't even answer your phone. You could have been dead somewhere!" Kyle's mom nods her head in agreement.

"Kyle, you're grounded for two weeks," she stated.

"Come on Stanley, let's get home," said mom making me angry.

"Don't call it our home when we're leaving," I snapped. Mom sighs angrily.

"Stanley, I don't have time for this right now," she said putting her hands on hips. "I know you are upset, we all are but this is for the best. Say goodbye to Kyle." My chest feels heavy as I stand up allowing the blanket to fall. I hug Kyle wrapping my arms all the way around him. I want to remember this as much as possible. I hug me so tightly and I hug him back.

"We are still going to be super best friends," I say into his ear. "I promise." I keep hugging him until my mom tells me that's enough. I look over my shoulder at Kyle as I head towards the door, he is actually starting to release tears, real tears. This would be the last time I saw Kyle face to face.


	3. Chapter 3

STAN

6 YEARS LATER

I grab my bags and head to the pick-up area waiting to see Kenny. I had texted him and let him know I arrive. Kenny has been working with his dad at the auto shop and has him a pretty good car. He sent me pictures a while back. The car looks newer now that he recently painted it. I have to admit Kenny is good at fixing up cars. I sigh as Colorado is hotter than I remember during the summer. I'm so glad I decided to wear shorts. I spot Kenny in his 2007 Honda Civic. You can't miss it since he painted it his favorite color orange. He pulls up grinning. Kenny places the car in park at the curb hoping out of the car quickly.

"Man it's good to see you in person!" said Kenny pulling me in for a hug. "You're so muscular." I laugh.

"Whatever," I chuckle grabbing my bags.

"Let me help you with that," said Kenny taking the other bag and placing it in the truck. I get into the front seat as Kenny follows. "How was the flight?"

"Not bad," I replied. "I'm just glad I can stay with you for the next 3 months."

"Of course you can," said Kenny. "What kind of friend do you think I am?" Kenny merges into traffic exiting the airport. Kenny doesn't live with his parents. Soon as he turned 18 he moved out on his own. The place doesn't look bad. I will be sleeping on the pull out sofa until it is time for me to head to Denver to start college.

"You kept my visit a secret right?" I asked. Kenny nodded.

"Pretty easy to do since the old gang doesn't really talk that much," he replied.

"I still don't get that," I replied. "We were all super cool. Sure I moved but I don't get what happened." Kenny doesn't say anything as he focuses on the road ahead.

"People grow up and grow apart," he stated. "I mean look at you and Kyle." I frown because that was not my fault. Kyle became totally weird our halfway through our freshmen year. I started to hear from him less and less by the time we were juniors. No phone calls, no text message, no letters, they all slowly stopped. "I'm not saying what he did is right but whatever you can tell him when you see him." I feel butterflies in my stomach. The last time I saw Kyle he was crying and we kissed, god was that kiss intense. Granted we were young and who knows what the hell we were thinking. We kind of never talked about it.

"Think there are any places I could get a summer job?" I asked changing the subject. "I would like to help you with your bills as well save some money up for this upcoming school year."

"I'm sure someone is hiring," said Kenny. "I will be starting that trade school in a couple of weeks. Soon as I finish I can make more money."

"More money is always a good thing," I smiled. I'm going to school for business administration. I was going to go to school for computers but I don't really care about computers like that. So I decided that helping someone run a business is something I would not mind doing. It is also a job that would not disappear in the future. I wonder if I could get lucky and land an office job that could really help me on my resume and with my major.

The rest of the way to South Park Kenny was just telling me about some of the changes that had been made. Sounds like they are getting caught up with the rest of the world slowly but surely. I'm hoping things didn't advance too much. I miss the hometown feel of things. I get excited soon as I see the sign welcoming us to South Park. At least they hadn't changed that. Kenny drives downtown where his apartment is.

We carry my two suitcases upstairs. I immediately notice Kenny had updated his apartment a bit since I was gone. He now had a TV in the living room with two bookcases. The bookcases were mostly empty but had a few DVDs and games on them. I set my bags down next to the sofa which is to the left of the apartment next to the window allowing a nice view of the sidewalk. A decent place because I certainly expected worse but it is South Park.

"Did you need anything?" asked Kenny.

"Not really," I replied. "Why?"

"I'm going on a hot date tonight," smiled Kenny. "I want you to join me."

"I don't know Kenny…" I sigh. "I'm not really into the whole dating thing right now."

"Why not?" asked Kenny. "You could pick up a lot of girls."

"That is beside the point," I replied. "I tried the whole dating thing but it hasn't worked out."

"It's dating," chuckled Kenny. "It will have its ups and downs until you find the right person. You dated like what..3 people." I nod surprised that he remembered. I dated this nice girl named Mary in 8th grade. Mary hated her name so I would call her by her middle name Jean. Then there was Samantha followed by my first boyfriend Mason. That break up I took pretty bad and didn't date after that. That was about a year ago I think. I try not to think about it.

"So when is this so-called date?" I asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Around 8," said Kenny grinning. "You won't regret this!"

"Yay," I say as if I am excited. I really don't care to go on a date. "Do I have to dress up?"

"If you want," replied Kenny. "I'm not. You have plenty of time to get cleaned up or whatever."

I spent the afternoon sitting my stuff up so it is not everywhere in Kenny's living room. He told me he doesn't have a lot of company like that but I still want to keep things looking decent. I wonder who will I be entertaining on this date. I sigh as I debate if I want to call Kyle and let him know I am here. I'm not sure how he would respond.

I know everyone is thinking why didn't I ever come to visit. My parents wouldn't let me. Dad was so worried about paparazzi. Kyle's mom wouldn't let him come out to LA to stay with us, Kenny didn't have money, Cartman didn't care to come to LA period as he hates the city. He said he will see me on the other side. I tried to steal dad's credit card once to go to South Park when I was 16 and that didn't go over very well. I was grounded for 3 months off that stunt. I wanted to surprise Kyle for his 16th birthday but that didn't work out.

I realize it is almost time for this date or whatever. I go and take a shower which feels great considering the day I have had already. I make sure to give myself a clean shave since I don't know what to expect. I wonder if I'm meeting a guy or a girl, Kenny didn't say. I just finished up getting dressed when Kenny walks out of his bedroom. He makes me feel so underdressed. He is wearing a button-down shirt and some slacks. The button down shirt is not buttoned all the way. He puts me in the mind of a pop star or boy band. Kenny runs his hand over his shaved head.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I guess," I reply. "I mean do I look okay?" Kenny looks at my jeans and tee shirt I'm wearing. He starts to laugh and I immediately want to change my clothes.

"You look like yourself so it's cool," said Kenny. "I'm only dressed up because I want to impress the little lady."

"I don't know who I am impressing," I said holding my arms out. Kenny laughs.

"You won't be disappointed," he said grabbing his keys. "Let's get going." I follow Kenny out of his apartment and to his car. He is super excited and talking a mile a minute. I wonder who his date is as he hasn't said her name yet. We pull up to a really nice townhouse.

"Jesus…" I say looking at the house. "Is this your dates house?"

"Yeah," said Kenny getting out of the car. "Come on, your date is inside." Kenny rings the doorbell and it looks pretty dark inside. I see the door open and this slim blonde girl that is much too young for Kenny.

"Hey Ken," she smiled. "Come on in, you must be Stan."

"Yeah," I say walking into the house. The blonde girl closes the door and all these lights come on and I'm surrounded by a ton of people screaming surprise. I cover my mouth from the shock, like holy shit. The first person that runs up to me is Wendy. She throws her arms around me and is squealing in excitement.

"Stan you look incredible!" she exclaimed.

"Um, thanks…" I mumble blushing.

"He is still cute," stated Bebe. I see Clyde give her this look.

"What?" she says. "I'm just saying he has a cute thing going on." Bebe is what some guys probably dream on. She got curves in the right places so I don't blame Clyde for being protective. She has her hair cut to shoulder length and no longer down her back. Wendy lightly hits Bebe's arm laughing. Wendy looks the same but she has really wide hips making her waist look small. Her hair is now butt length. Must be a pain to deal with all of that hair.

"Good to see you," said Token reaching for a hug. Token got tall as fuck, he is taller than me at 6'3. He is rocking that Odell Beckham hairstyle I call it. It looks good on him. I'm overwhelmed with everyone coming up to me and wanting to see how I'm doing. I have yet to see the one person I really want to see which is Kyle.

"I don't get a hello," I turn towards the voice and realize it is Cartman. He is ripped, Jesus. I guess my face said it all because then he smirks "Yeah it's me," grinned Cartman. I notice he has a blonde girl next to him.

"Hey," I say. "I didn't recognize you. You never sent pictures in your letters."

"All my pictures are in my cell," said Cartman. "Way too much work. I believe you already met my lady." Cartman pulls the girl by her waist and she giggles.

"It's nice to see you again Stan," she smiles.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked. She blushes and nods.

"This is Emma aka Butters," explained Cartman before kissing her on the forehead. "She started her transition our junior year." I look at Butters or Emma in shock. Butters looks completely different and is gorgeous might I add. "She's mine so you can back off."

"Whatever," I laugh at Cartman. This asshole is still the same. "Aren't we missing someone?"

"You mean Kyle," snorted Cartman. "Yeah, he is on the way." I nodded trying not to feel embarrassed that Cartman knew who I was looking for. "You want a drink? We got some in the kitchen."

"How did you guys get alcohol?" I inquired.

"Don't worry about it," smirked Cartman. "I have my ways." I make my way around talking to people here and there as I make my way to the kitchen. I'm glad to get some booze in my system although I really shouldn't be drinking. I continue talking to my old classmates wondering where was the person I care to see the most.


	4. Chapter 4

KYLE

"Where the fuck are we going?" I asked.

"To a total raid party," said Craig. "You're going to need some green for this."

"Seriously….." I laughed. I look at Craig as he passes me the bud. I take a few puffs before passing it back to him and looking in the mirror. I fluff up my loosen blue curls. I died my hair about a few weeks ago on the ends. I think it looks cool but mom hates it. It's my hair and I can do what I want. I adjust my white tee, tightening the red plaid summer flannel shirt around my waist. My destroyed jeans look good with my chucks to finish the look. Craig looks casual in his black jeans, gray shirt, and his long hair tossed everywhere as if he had been sleeping. Before you ask, no he hasn't.

"Tricia is already at the party," stated Craig getting off of my bed. "She said there is a ton of booze there."

"Fucking awesome," I said putting my wallet in my back pocket and my phone in the front.

"It's at Wendy's house," stated Craig. "Let's get a move on."

"Yeah alright," I drone. Craig is usually the reason we are late anywhere. Wendy recently came into some money because of the death of a family member. Lucky bitch as Craig likes to say. Wendy is still going to college and everything so she is still humble and following the plans, she set for herself. I see Ike in the living room. "I'm gone, Ike. Tell mom and dad not to expect me back."

"You know they are going to be mad you were smoking again," he states.

"Bye Ike," I said ignoring his comment. We walk outside and start walking towards Wendy's house as we finish the bud. "You still trying to get that apartment?"

"Fuck yes," said Craig. "I need my own place. Sneaking company in and out of the house is so high school." I nod in agreement. Craig parents are so strict wanting him to be a good citizen but if they knew what Craig was really like they would shit their pants. "I had to pick up this bull shit job so I can actually have papers to get the place."

"You don't want to draw attention to yourself so that's perfect," I state as I toss the last bit of bud. Craig has been selling weed since the end of our Junior year. He just recently got into pills, he makes more money since he added that. I don't sale with him but I get to enjoy the fruits a little from time to time. We continue to walk until we are at Wendy's. There are a ton of cars out front. Kenny's orange car doesn't go unnoticed. It would be nice to catch up. I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks. "Is Cartman here?"

"Probably," said Craig. "There are worst people to deal with than that fat ass." I roll my eyes. I stay far away from Cartman. We had a huge blow out in 11th grade and actually got into an actual fistfight. At this point he had already started working out and almost beat my ass. It was pretty bad and I hate to remember the time he overpowered me. Craig grabs my hand and I feel better. "Why do you think I said you would need the green." I chuckle as I take my hand back. Craig opens the door without even knocking. God I just saw these people a few weeks ago at graduation and here I am looking at them again so soon. I roll my eyes. The first person that sees me is Cartman, what is life?

"See you made it," he smirked with Emma at his side. Emma looks at me shifting uncomfortably.

"Eric, did you want another beer?" she asked.

"Yeah babe," he said before tongue kissing Emma.

"Save that shit for behind closed doors," droned Craig. I roll my eyes and walk forward.

"You just going to ignore me?" asked Cartman. I know Cartman is referring to me. I don't have shit to say to his ass. "Well fuck you too."

"Cartman," said Wendy sternly. "Not the time or place."

"What?" questioned Cartman. "I didn't do anything this time." Fucking asshole. I push my way towards to the hard liquor. I can see Clyde nursing a drink.

"Craig, you actually made it," he laughed.

"Thanks to my help," I laugh. "We are only like what 30 minutes late. What they got over here?"

"Just about everything," smiled Bebe. "Clyde I'll be right back. Going to the restroom." Clyde nods as I reach for my favorite honey whiskey.

"Who brought this?" I asked.

"Cartman," said Clyde. I immediately put it back. Clyde chuckles. "Really Kyle, is that serious?"

"I at least showed up to the same spot as him so I say this is a huge improvement," I explain as Craig pours me a shot of vodka.

"Plan B," states Craig. He knocks back 3 shots while I only do 2.

"Craig, make me a drink," I say. He nods knowing I want a strong drink. I happily take my cup from him when someone bumps me causing me to drop the drink before I could really take a sip. "Really asshole!" I bark turning around.

"Kyle…" said Stan slowly. I could only stare at him. He is really here, he's here in front of me. I feel like my heart just stopped as I continue to look at him. He has gotten so fucking cute. His dark hair has to be shaken out of his eyes. His body is really toned as if he ran track but also lifts weights. He is little taller than me but I don't mind that…..he is really here. I look at Craig who is smirking. He knew Stan would be here. I grab my chest and no I'm being a dramatic.

"I-I can't breathe…." I choke out as I try to get air into my lungs.

"Shit," said Craig. "He's having a panic attack, Token give me that brown paper bag!"

"A panic attack?" asked Stan confused. "Is he okay?" Craig ignores Stan as he gives me the brown paper bag to breathe in. I feel like such a dork all over again, just like in 9th grade, god damn panic attack. I breathe into the bag and slowly start to feel better.

"What the fuck is everyone staring at!" yelled Craig looking at several people close by watching us. "Go back to what you were doing."

"Typical," stated Cartman. Wendy slaps his arm. I glance at Stan who looks worried. I see Kenny coming up and pulling Stan away. I'm so grateful because I don't want him to see me like this. Craig bends down picking me and carrying me to one Wendy's spare rooms. Soon as he sits me down I pull the bag away.

"What the fuck!" I yell at him. "You knew he was going to be here!"

"It is his surprise party," stated Craig. "He is only here for the summer no big deal." I bite my lip annoyed with my best friend at the moment. Craig looks at me "You still love him and for the life of me I don't understand why."

"You don't know shit," I said standing up.

"Come on man," said Craig. "You can't let that Cartman shit get to you forever."

"Fuck you, Craig," I snap. "I need another drink." I walk out of the room with my buzz long gone. I head downstairs running into Wendy.

"Hey Kyle," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "I don't do well with surprises." Wendy chuckles.

"The surprise wasn't for you but Stan," she smiles. "I'm surprised Craig didn't tell you."

"I'm not," I replied hearing Craig behind me.

"Why would I tell you," he states. "This was much more entertaining," I growl kicking Craig in his ass causing him to fall to the ground. Craig turns over giving me his middle finger while Wendy looks shocks. Craig gets up and continues his way back to the party.

"You two have a weird friendship," she says still looking at Craig.

"We get each other," I shrug.

"I thought you would be happy to see Stan," she said looking back at me.

"I am….." I say slowly. "I'm just surprised."

"How could he not tell you he was coming," stated Wendy. "That doesn't make sense."

"A lot of things don't make sense," I say walking away done with the conversation. Poor Stan doesn't even know why I really started to pull back from him. I run my hands through my hair walking back into the kitchen. My eyes dart around searching for Stan and I don't see him. I breathe a little easier making my way over the drinks. I fix 2 shots before I decide I don't want to be here, I can't be here. I make my way through the crowd. I close the door heading down the walkway.

"Hey," said Kenny appearing out of nowhere. I turn around seeing him smoking a cigarette. He flicks it away walking over to me. "You running?"

"I'm not running," I lie. "What the fuck do you want?"

"What happened?" he questioned. "You two were super tight and then you just stopped talking to him. You're acting like he betrayed you or something."

"Whatever Kenny," I replied. I talk with Kenny but we're not super close like we were. It's not his fault but I have too many feeling surrounding him regarding Stan, Cartman….it's too much. I start to feel light-headed with the alcohol kicking in.

"Stan won't tell me either," stated Kenny. "At least he is just as clueless as I am." I sigh. "You shouldn't be walking home like that."

"I'll be fine," I said waving him off. I start off down the street towards home. I get in the house and mom, dad, and Ike is in the living room. Mom stands up.

"Are you drunk!" she snaps. Ike sighs.

"I'm not drunk," I lie. "Although I wish I was."

"Kyle this has got to stop!" she yells.

"Honey, calm down," said dad standing up to soothe her.

"He is killing himself," she cries. I can tell mom is upset but I don't care. I just walk away going to my room because mom has started to cry. I walk into my room and stare at my bed remember the last night Stan was here with me. I kissed him. It wasn't a serious kiss but a kiss none the less. That was before I realized I was gay. I just realized my feeling for Stan was something more a couple of months before the incident, before he moved. I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how then he was gone.

I remove my shoes and stumble to my bed glad to have the alcohol coursing through my veins. I don't want to remember that I love Stan. Stan had two girlfriends, he isn't thinking about little old me. He is just so perfect. I can't get over how great he looked tonight. Not seeing him in a few years helped. I haven't seen a picture of Stan since he was 15. He grew up into the man I knew he would be. I hear my phone ring. I slowly reach for it.

"Yeah," I say.

"You left without me," says Craig.

"You would have done the same," I say with no shame.

"True," said Craig. "Where are you at now?"

"Home," I replied.

"Want to come to my house?"

"I don't feel like it," I replied.

"Is this because you saw Stan?"

"Bye Craig," I said ending the call. I don't have to explain a damn thing to him. I'm still upset about how he set me up. No one understands me or knows what I'm feeling, only Stan could. I sigh heavily as I shift in my bed to stare at the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

CRAIG

I end my call with Kyle sighing. He can be so overdramatic. I can see Tweek staring at me as he nurses a drink. Tweek has mellowed out a lot over the past year. My friend is not so twitchy but still a sweet nice person. His blonde hair still remains unruly and he now hates to wear shirts with buttons. Tweek and I are close in height. I'm 5'11 and Tweek is 5'9.

"Kyle again?" he asks.

"Who else," I replied rolling my eyes. "He is fucked up right now too. I wonder how his mom is going to react to that."

"Why didn't you stop him?" asked Tweek concerned.

"Oh whatever," I said waving him off. "I'm not his damn babysitter." Tweek stares at me with his baby blue eyes with so much worry. I stare at my best friend who has grown to care about Kyle more than he cares about me. Okay, that is how I feel about it but probably not true. Token walks up to me.

"What you guys up to?" he asked.

"Nothing at the moment," smiled Tweek. "Stan looks great. He probably could have gone to any school but he chose one here in Denver."

"Who cares," I replied.

"Be nice," said Token glaring at me. Fuck off Token. Stan makes his way over to us because Token waved him over. "You trying to hide?"

"Maybe," Stan says looking a little uncomfortable. "What's up?"

"Tweek, has a question for you," said Token. Tweek looks embarrassed. Why is he so embarrassed!

"I just wanted to know why you chose to come to school here?" asked Tweek. Stan smiles looking like the boy next door.

"I like it here," he simply replied. "I don't like California like that. Everything is so fast, so busy, it's annoying." Token laughs.

"Are you at least enjoying your time back?" asked Token.

"I haven't really gotten out yet," Stan explained. "I spent the day relaxing and coming to what thought was a blind date." I start laughing so hard.

"Is that what Kenny told you?" I asked still laughing.

"Yeah," said Stan. "I was doing it only for him. I don't have time for anything serious when I am going to be moving to Denver."

"I agree," said Tweek. "What's your major?"

"Business administration," said Stan. I see Stan look up and over at Kenny. "Ken doll calls. I'll see you guys later." Stan walks away to join his friend.

"Ken doll," I snort rolling my eyes.

"That wasn't so bad," said Token. "Tweek you got a thing for Stan?" I snap my head around so quick I felt like I broke a tiny bone in my neck. Tweek blushes wildly.

"I'm not around Stan enough to know if I have a thing for him," he explained. "I'm going to refill my cup, excuse me." He quickly walks off.

"What the hell Token!" I hissed.

"Save it," said Token looking at me. "If you like Tweek then go for it. Don't get pissy every time he has the chance of dating someone."

"Stan is straight so it doesn't fucking matter," I reply. According to Kyle, the guy had two girlfriends. I think that really hurt Kyle's feelings but it's not my fault he never told Stan how he felt. Maybe he was afraid of rejection, shit I don't know. Not for me to worry about.

"I don't know what Stan's preference is," said Token. "I think him and Tweek look cute together." I see Clyde walking up.

"Sup guys, what I miss?" he asked.

"Shit," I replied folding my arms.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Clyde.

"He is pissy because I recommended that Tweek ask out Stan," explained Token. I give him the middle finger before folding my arms back.

"I think they would go well together," said Clyde before sipping his drink. I almost want to smack that drink out of his hand. "Does Stan even swing that way?"

"No!" I exclaim. "He has had two girlfriends." Clyde laughs at me as Bebe walks up.

"Hey babe, I'm ready to go," she said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Nope, not at all," Clyde pulls out his car key. "Later guys, I'm going home with wifey." Bebe pushes him.

"I told you not to call me that!" she giggles obviously flattered. I swear girls can be so dumb. Tweek walks back over.

"Aww they are leaving," he states.

"Yup," I replied. "I'm about to leave myself, want to come with me?"

"You are not going to get high are you?" asked Tweek.

"I'm already high so no," I reply. Tweek looks at me with a tight lip but nods. I hide my smile knowing that he is coming with me. I start towards the door when Cartman stops me by grabbing my arm.

"Hey tell your little friend we are meeting up for drinks on our old stomping grounds," demands Cartman. I look at him wondering what the fuck is he talking about. "Kyle will know what I am talking about."

"Kyle is not going to want to be anywhere near you," I state. "I'll give him your message anyone." I look at Emma standing close by.

"Why you eyeballing my girl," said Cartman.

"Sit your ass down somewhere," I replied. "I don't want your damn girl. Let's go Tweek."

"You better tell him!" yells Cartman. I give him my finger as we walk away. Tweek and I walk aside head towards my parents' house.

"Kyle still upset over their break up?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied. "He just prefers to not be around him." I shrug "Can't blame the guy. Cartman was cheating on him with Butters I mean Emma." I'm still getting use to calling Butters Emma.

"It was certainly wrong," said Tweek as we walk. He continues to sip from his cup. "I don't understand why Cartman wouldn't just break up with him instead of cheating on him."

"Because he is a selfish prick," I replied. "You working tomorrow?"

"Nope," smiled Tweek.

"Good," I smirked. "You are staying the night with me." Tweek giggles and I know he is on his way to being drunk.

"So demanding," he sings a little.

"You know you love it," We get to the house and head upstairs to my room. It looks nice because Kyle recently moved everything around while I was passed out one time. He said it was bothering him or something. I don't mind, he can clean this shit anytime.

"Looks nice in here," said Tweek.

"Yup," I said taking off my shoes. "You want some more to drink? I can go into my stash?"

"I'm good right now thanks," smiled Tweek. He sits on my bed grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. He pulls out his phone to call his parents. You think with us being out of school they would cut the umbilical cord a bit but nope. I listen as he talks to his parents as I get settled beside him. "They are okay with me staying."

"You would have stayed anyway," I stated.

"You think things are going to be weird here with Stan back?" he asked. Why the fuck are we talking about Stan?

"Things will be as they have been," I replied. "The world in South Park moved after he left and it will keep moving even though he is back."

"Why didn't you tell Kyle this was a surprise party for Stan?" asked Tweek.

"Because he wouldn't have shown up," I explained. "Kyle has never admitted it but I think he had or has a thing for Stan. I pick at him about it but no matter how drunk or high he gets, he holds those feelings in good. Why do you care?"

"Craig, he had a panic attack,"

"How was I suppose to know he was going to have a panic attack," I said defending myself. I knew Kyle was going to be mad, I was prepared for that but the panic attack, that I was not prepared for.

"You should have known better," said Tweek. "I hope the two patch things up." I want to ask Tweek does he have a thing for Stan but I can't bring myself to do it. I sit back and decide to try and not drive myself crazy thinking about it.


	6. Chapter 6

STAN

I was thankful for the surprise welcome party but everything felt so weird. I mean Kyle disappeared on me and I don't even know why. We didn't get to talk. I thought he would at least be happy to see me. Bumping into him was not the greeting I had in mind and then his panic attack. Since when has he had panic attacks? I get back to the apartment glad for it to only be Kenny and me.

"Did you not enjoy the party?" asked Kenny once inside the apartment.

"That's not it at all," I reply. "I was very surprised." I chuckle a little. "It was a bit much seeing everyone at once. Everyone looks good including Butters or Emma."

"Don't feel bad," said Kenny unbuttoning his shirt. "I still call her Butters." Kenny walks into his room but I keep talking anyway.

"I didn't know she was transitioning," I stated.

"Yeah too much drama was going on around here," said Kenny walking to his room. "What happened with you and Kyle? You guys seem distant." Kenny is now yelling from his room. I walk closer so we won't have to keep yelling across the way. I lean against the doorway.

"If I knew I would tell you," I replied. "Since when has Kyle had panic attacks?"

"That started in 9th grade," said Kenny. "Kyle probably didn't want you to know."

"Why wouldn't he want me to know?" I questioned. "We use to have no secrets between us and now it's like all these gaps." Kenny comes out of his room in shorts and a tee.

"I noticed," he stated. "I feel bad because I don't know what you do know and what you don't know."

"Well now is a good time as any to fill me," I say walking back into the living room. I remove the cushions to pull my bed out ready to lay out.

"Oh let me grab you some linens and stuff," said Kenny running back to his room. I touch the mattress and it feels decent. I'm happy about that because I thought for sure this thing was going to give me back problems. Kenny comes back with some black sheets and two pillows and a blue comforter.

"Thanks," I say taking the sheet and start putting them on the mattress. "So tell me more about Kyle?"

"Maybe you should just talk to him," said Kenny shrugging. "It might be better coming from him." I toss down the pillows and look up at Kenny.

"What are you hiding?" I asked him.

"I'm not hiding anything," he replied. "Although I did want to tell you I just started dating Wendy."

"What?" I question.

"Yeah," replied Kenny actually looking nervous. "We kind of had this thing going on the last couple of months. I didn't want to say anything until I ran it by you first." I chuckle.

"Kenny, you didn't have to do that. I dated Wendy when we were 9."

"Yeah but you guys were close for like 2 years," said Kenny. "I honor bro code."

"You can date Wendy, I don't care as long as she is happy," I state. I sit down on the bed removing my shoes. "If you don't mind me asking how did that start?" Kenny smiles and I know he is in love with Wendy.

"Before school started our senior year," said Kenny. "I went to her for help with some college stuff."

"Why didn't you go to Kyle?" I asked.

"Kyle kind of checked out of life at that point," he explained. "Anyway Wendy was the next best person I could think of. She helped me figure out what I wanted to do with my life. Wendy is different from the other girls at school." I nod in agreement.

"She is," I reply. "If anyone deserves a good woman it's you."

"Thanks, man," he said hugging me. I forgot Kenny is a hugger. "I will let you get some rest. I will be going into the shop tomorrow just so you know."

"Don't let me stop you from making money," I replied. "Everything is still in a good walking distance."

"Alright man, have a good night," Kenny walks back to his room closing the door. I get undressed and into my sleeping clothes before pulling out my laptop. I need to start putting in applications. I'm not going to be here long so I need to find something quick. I see a few businesses hiring online so I put in applications to those. Since South Park is kind of small I am probably going to have to walk into most places to get a job. I finally roll over going to sleep wondering how the rest of my summer will be.

I awake the next morning not having to sleep well at all. It is early so I decide to be nice and cook some breakfast for Kenny. I' glad to see he had the basics with bacon, toast, and eggs. I am cooking while looking for jobs on my iPad. A few places are open today I need to head that way in a few minutes. I should probably dress up just a little. Once I am done cooking I sit down on the bed and eat my food while I watch TV deciding what to wear. I look up when I hear Kenny come out of his room. He is already dressed in his work clothes.

"Awww honey," he joked. "You baked." I laugh.

"I wasn't going to just cook for myself," I reply. "That would be rude." Kenny starts fixing a plate and sits down next to me.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"I am just going to apply for some jobs, go see Kyle," He raises his eyebrows.

"You're taking my advice," he says amused. "I never thought I would be the one giving you advice."

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes. "We do need to catch anyway. I wonder why did he dye his hair, I mean it doesn't seem like him."

"I stopped questioning the stuff he does a long time ago," said Kenny. "I don't know if he will open up to you but it's worth a try." I don't want to think too hard on the fact my best friend is now a stranger. I finish up my breakfast and head to the bathroom to wash up. By the time I was done Kenny had left for work. I pull out some khakis that I absolutely hate to wear and short sleeve button down shirt. I decide to not tuck the shirt in. They can get the real deal when I get an interview. I head out the door making sure I have my spare key along with my wallet, phone, and portfolio. I start on this side of town since everything is close to Kenny's place. I finally land in Tweek Bros. I can see Tweek wiping tables. He spots me and waves.

"Stan, you here for some coffee?" he asked.

"Not today," I replied. "I was wondering did you all need any help for the summer?" Tweek quickly nods his head.

"When can you start?" he asked.

"When do you need me?" I asked. Tweek cheeks turn a little pink.

"Today is our slow day so you can start tomorrow," he said walking back behind the counter.

"Can you make decisions like that?" I ask. "I am very thankful for the job don't misunderstand me." Tweek laughs.

"I'm a shift lead," he explains. "Plus my parents are the owner. They trust me."

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" I reach out shaking Tweek's hand. "Do I need to fill out an application?" Tweek nods.

"Let me grab it for you," he says before disappearing in the back. At this moment I am even more grateful that we grew up in a small town. I was not expecting to find a job today but I'm glad to be working with someone I know and that is super cool. Tweek comes back handing me the application. "My parents are old fashion. I wish they would just update to online applications."

"This is fine," I reply going to sit at a table to fill out the application. At least it is very basic not asking a lot of unnecessary shit like where did I live 7 years ago. I am almost done filling it out when I see Emma come into the shop.

"Hi Emma," smiled Tweek. "The usual." Emma nods and then she notices me at the table and walks over.

"Hi Stan, you look nice today," she notes.

"Uh yeah," I reply not sure if I should be talking to Emma. Cartman seemed really protective over Butters.

"Cartman is not with me," she giggles sitting down. "I'm sorry if he scared you yesterday."

"He didn't scare me," I reply quickly. "I don't want any drama. I want to enjoy my summer here." Emma smiles.

"Oh jeez I'm sure you will have a great time," she smiled. "Don't forget you guys are meeting at your old stomping grounds Wednesday night."

"I will keep Cartman updated," I said standing up. "I have a job and I don't know what my hours are going to be." Emma notices my paper enrollment.

"You are going to be working here!" she exclaimed. "That's great! I will get to see you often. You should try their coffee cake, it's splendid." I chuckle walking over to the counter with Emma.

"I will add that to my to-do list," I say waiting for Tweek to hand Emma her drink. Emma sits the drink down pulling out her Coach wallet and handing a 20 to Tweek. Tweek gives back to change and Emma doesn't hesitate to put money in the tip jar.

"You did a good thing hiring this guy here," giggled Emma. "I will see you tomorrow morning Tweek."

"Thank you," smiled Tweek watching Emma leave. He takes the application from me. "You can start tomorrow, come in at 10am. It dies down before we get a small rush."

"Okay," I replied. "Do I have a uniform?" Tweek laughs.

"God no," he says. "You can wear casual clothes." I'm so happy to hear that.

"Thanks again Tweek."

"No problem at all," he smiles. "What are you up to today?"

"I'm about to go catch up with Kyle," I explain. Tweek nods.

"At least today won't be a surprise," he states. "I got on Craig last night for not telling Kyle you were coming. Craig hasn't changed at all I'm sure you noticed that."

"And on that note," I laugh. "I'm going to get going." I wave goodbye to Tweek and start towards the old neighborhood. I wonder what it is going to be like working in a coffee shop. It doesn't look to be too hard. I get on my old street and I almost become emotional. I really wish dad hadn't taken that offer. I liked how things were here. In LA I never really made actual friends, everyone appeared to be so fake. Shelly, on the other hand, thrived in LA. She is what I would describe as a mean girl. I had seen her make many girls cry. Sadly she is continuing her terror in a sorority at the moment. Those poor girls have no idea what they allowed to walk up in that house.

I get closer to Kyle's house and I see him on the porch yelling with his mom. What the heck is going on?


	7. Chapter 7

STAN

"You can't just kick me out!" screams Kyle. "I'm adult and I need notice! You have to give me 30 days, that is the law!"

"I warned you 30 days ago," replied his mom unmoved. "I will not allow you to continue to disrespect me. You can come and get your things tomorrow while I am at work. I don't care to see your face." Ouch.

"I did nothing wrong!' he cried. "It's my room, my personal space, and I can do what the fuck I want. You just want to see me suffer!"

"I don't want that at all," she replies. "I want to see you succeed in life." She tries to grab Kyle but he snatches away from her.

"You don't get to kick me out and try to comfort me," he snarls.

"Okay then," she replied. "Come to get your things tomorrow then. Don't think Ike is going to help you. I have instructed him to not let you in this house until tomorrow morning." With that, she closes the door as Kyle sits down on the steps. He begins to pale a little. I jog over to him.

"Kyle, are you okay?" I ask. I feel like this is a stupid question, of course, he is not okay. Kyle looks up at me and I recognize he is on the verge of having a panic attack. "Kyle, calm down, come on let's get you out of this heat." I help Kyle to his feet and I notice he smells of weed and liquor. "Jesus are you drunk?"

"Not yet…" he states. "I don't need you to help me, I can walk." He looks at me taking in my clothes. "Why the fuck are you dressed up?"

"I just got a summer job," I replied looking at him trying not to snap at him. I feel like he clowning me.

"You're leaving so what's the point of that?" he asked.

"I need a job to save money for when I go to school," I explained. "I'm trying to not work during school so I can focus on my studies." Kyle snorts.

"Since when have you given a shit about school?"

"Since I decided I gave a damn about my future," I say sternly. Kyle laughs.

"You are way too uptight," he says. I take in his faded green shirt and loose jeans. He looks like all he does is get high. Why is he acting like this?

"Where are you going to live?" I asked.

"Shit, I don't know," he said shrugging. "Mom is making a big deal over nothing."

"What did you do?" I asked as we continue to walk towards Kenny's apartment.

"Doing a little drinking, a little smoking," he explains.

"It's not even noon," I reply.

"And?" he questioned. "Where the hell are we going?"

"I am going back to Kenny's apartment," I replied. "I had enough excitement for today."

"Kenny does have an excellent liquor stash, I'm game."

"When did you become such a heavy drinker?" I asked. Kyle looks at me offended.

"I'm not a heavy drinker," he says. "I can stop whenever I want. No school, no job, why should it matter when I drink or not. I know this is not coming from the guy who was getting drunk at 10 years old."

"Fuck you, Kyle," I say angrily because that hurt. I walk ahead of him while he lags behind. I'm not sure if he is even following me anymore. I walk back past Tweek Bros, I see Tweek wave at me and I wave back giving a weak smile before continuing to the apartment. I get to the door and I look up to see Kyle jogging over to me.

"You trying to leave me?" he pants.

"Yes, you're being an asshole," I state opening the door.

"I was telling you the truth," said Kyle rolling his walking inside. He looks around taking in the apartment. "Kenny stepped his game up and got some new shit." Kyle walks straight to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of patron and a glass. He pours some smiling. I can't believe this, it's like we switched places.

"Why did you stop writing to me?" I asked getting to the point.

"I still wrote you," defended Kyle walking to the living room and sitting on my bed. "Oh, this is comfy."

"Yes, it is," I agree. "You haven't sent me a letter since last year. Even before then it would be months before I heard from you. Is this what you were doing? Getting high and throwing your life away." Kyle looks up at me.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," he says. "I do have a life! It's not my fault you moved out of state."

"It's not mine either!" I yelled getting mad. "I feel like you started to punish me for my dad making us move out there." Kyle looks away and I know there is some truth to what I said. "I don't want to fight with you, Kyle. As of right now, we are still social buddies but I don't know if we can even be friends."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked before finishing his glass making a face that tells me the patron is burning him good.

"I don't know you," I replied. "As of right now I don't want to." I can see the orange entering Kyle's eye.

"Nobody asked you to be my friend!" he said standing up balled fist.

"You made me promise we would stay friends and you're the one who throws that away!" I yelled. "I got grounded for two months trying to come and see you. I have never seen…."

"You tried to come to see me?" asked Kyle. "When the hell was this?"

"Doesn't matter…." I mutter sitting on my bed. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to. You can help yourself out." Kyle gets up and walks back to the kitchen. I shake my head as I hear him pouring another drink. He comes back into the room sipping and making that face he made earlier.

"So how is that girlfriend of yours?" he asked.

"Dude we broke up over a year ago," I replied rolling my eyes. "Did you even read my letters?"

"I think I would remember that," he said.

"Kyle can you please stop drinking," I ask nicely. "I don't like seeing you like this." Kyle rolls his eyes finishing his drink.

"I have a high tolerance now," he said slowly. "This didn't do shit." So he says but he is starting to lean. I turn on the TV to find something to watch. This conversation is going nowhere. Not even an hour into the movie Kyle is slumped over passed out. I sigh looking at how he became…..this. I hear his phone buzz in his pocket. I take it out seeing a text from Craig.

Craig: Hey I forgot to tell you, your friends are meeting at your old stomping grounds whatever the fuck that is, pull your head out of your ass because Cartman will be there

Man, what happened. Kyle's hatred for Cartman seems to have worsen. I noticed at the party last night it was awkward when the two of them would be close. I look at Kyle knowing he is out for the count. I can't help but look into his phone. I mean he is so standoffish right now. Kind of like a mini Craig and I hate it. I go to his pictures first. I notice there are a lot of pictures of him and Craig. Then some with Token, Clyde, Tweek, and Craig. Some have Bebe and Wendy in it. He actually has some pictures of Ike which surprises me. I get some selfies he took without his shirt and he looks damn good. I look up making sure his ass is still out. Now I feel wrong for looking at these pictures. There is a picture of him in towel and I can see he has a tattoo on his lower left hip. What is that? I try to blow up the picture but I hear Kenny's keys. I close Kyle's phone and slide it next to him. No way was I going to be able to get back in his front pocket right now.

"Hey," smiled Kenny which kind of disappeared when he saw Kyle passed out. "What the hell?"

"Shhh…" I said standing up walking over to him. "Can we talk in your room?" Kenny looks at Kyle before walking to his room.

"He got drunk," stated Kenny tossing his wallet on the dresser before sitting his phone down.

"Not just drunk but he just might be an alcoholic," I say concerned. "Why didn't you tell me he was this bad?"

"I wanted you to keep that image of Kyle you had," he said. "He has only gotten this bad in the past couple of months. I think he got some college rejections but what did he expect when his grades went from straight A's to C's." I pinch my nose just confused by everything.

"I don't understand why this happened!" I exclaim.

"I have an idea but I'm not 100% sure on it," said Kenny peeking into the living room. Kenny looks like he doesn't want to tell me.

"Spit it out while I'm young," I demand trying not to yell at him. Kenny moves me out of the doorway and closes it.

"Kyle's gay," he says folding his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

STAN

I'm surprised but not at the same time. Kyle never told me, we were best friends and he never told me. "He came out in 9th grade," explained Kenny. "You know how some of the kids here can be. He got bullied terribly. He always fought back though. It got so bad at one point his mom was going to send him to a private school but he said it would make things worse."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"It wasn't for me to tell," he replied. "Kyle has been through some stuff. I think he is just tired of dealing with shit." I start pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe he didn't think he could talk to me," I said still pacing.

"I tried to tell him but he didn't want to be a burden or something like that he said," explained Kenny. "I can't remember everything since this was 4 years ago."

"You make it sound like 10 years," I replied.

"Man I had my own shit going on with my own parents," said Kenny. "I'm sorry if I don't remember every single detail of Kyle's life."

"I'm sorry," I sighed running my hands through my hair. "I just had no idea he was this bad." Kenny nods.

"It's shocking for sure," he says sitting on his bed. "His mom looks so disappointed."

"Yeah, she kicked him out today."

"What!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Yeah, I was on my way to visit him and they were on the porch yelling. She won't even let him back in the house until tomorrow when she is at work. Ike is going to let him in or whatever." Kenny shakes his head.

"He just had to keep pushing her," he says.

"He needs somewhere to stay," I say slowly.

"Are you asking me if he can stay here?" Kenny asked standing. "I'm fine with you staying here because it is for 3 months but I don't know how long Kyle will be on my couch."

"Dude, I got a job," I replied. "I will give you money of course." Kenny looks surprised.

"You got a job already?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's at Tweak Bros," I explain. "I actually start tomorrow."

"That's perfect walking distance from here," he replied. "Let me find out you're a go-getter."

"I really want to focus on school so this job is a must," I explain. I sigh feeling stressed about Kyle. Kenny walks up placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He can stay," he said. "I don't know how you two will work out that whole sleeping arrangement and sharing the same space. That's up to you guys to figure out." I don't even care right now I'm just glad Kyle has somewhere to stay.

"Thanks, Kenny," I smile.

"Now get out, I need to shower," he said. "I don't know how Wendy would feel if you saw all this greatness."

"Whatever," I laugh walking back into the living room as Kenny closes the door. I make my way back to my bed. I look down and notice Kyle is sweating. I go to the kitchen grabbing a paper towel. I sit down and start to dap his forehead and neck. He looks like he was running a marathon. I sit back getting comfortable and I shift Kyle a bit to where he is laying in my lap. I make sure to keep dabbing his head and neck. Kenny is finally done with his shower and comes out of the room. He comes around the corner and sees us. He just smiles.

"I'm going to cook dinner, you need something to eat?"

"Yeah," I say low as I can. "With everything that happened today I forgot to eat."

"Let chef Kenny take care of you," he said bowing. "Really it's just going to be chicken tenders and fries."

"Cool," I reply. "Cook some for Kyle too." Kenny nods before walking away. Kenny and I end up eating dinner and having a nice time watching some weird foreign movie but it was fun to watch. Kenny has to be to work much earlier than me so he has gone to bed. It's after 10:30 when Kyle finally comes to. I'm in my PJ's surfing the internet. "Welcome back."

"Ugh….." he groans. "How long was I out?"

"About 6 hours," I tell him.

"Shit," he says sitting up and looking around.

"Your phone is on the side table," I tell him. He grabs his phone and starts reading messages I assume. "You're really close to Craig."

"He's my…" he stops as I look up at him.

"Best friend," I finish. I snort shaking my head going back to what I was doing. I doubt Craig would have been able to save his ass from living on the streets, he can barely handle his own from what I have seen. "By the way, Kenny said you can stay here until you find a place to live. You have until I leave at the end of the summer." Kenny didn't say a deadline but I don't want Kyle thinking he can live here forever.

"Really," he said sitting down his phone. "Thank god."

"Yes thank god," I fake excitement. "You really need to find a job. You can't live here for free."

"I don't need you to tell me that," replied Kyle on the verge of being snippy.

"I told you to stop drinking or you would pass out and look what happened but whatever."

"Where am I suppose to sleep?" he asked.

"Don't know," I replied not taking my eyes off my computer. "You can sleep beside me or you can sleep on the floor." I know damn well Kyle is not going to sleep on the floor. He may look like he gets high but he is still a clean person. The way he maintains his hair is a dead giveaway. Kyle doesn't say anything as he stands up wondering to the bathroom. I'm sure he is about to vomit. He is probably not going to be up for eating. I look at the time and is now close to 11. I guess I will go ahead and get to bed. I close my laptop putting it on the side table to my right. I fluff my pillow and roll over.

I can hear Kyle turn on the shower. I'm sure he needs it after all that sweating he did. I fall asleep quickly. I don't remember Kyle getting out of the shower much less getting into bedside. I sleep through Kenny leaving out for work at 6:30 am. I'm actually awakened by my alarm. Oh, joy. I reach grabbing it and cutting it off. I sit up rubbing my eyes. I don't feel tired since I'm more so excited to be starting. I glance at Kyle and he sleeping hard. I noticed he grabbed one of my tee shirts. He looks pretty good in it. His red blue hair is all over the pillow. I reach over removing a curl from his face.

I think back to that day, the weekend I left. The kiss Kyle gave me stuck with me forever. I forget that I'm playing in his hair until I hear him moan. I remove my hand feeling like a perv. I head to the bathroom. I look down at my hard dick knowing now is not the time to be jacking off. I take a shower getting cleaned up and ready for my first day at work.


	9. Chapter 9

KYLE

I groan changing positions in the bed. I could have sworn I smelled Stan, that familiar Stan smell. I hug the pillow almost crying because I wish he was here. I open my eyes and realize I'm not in my room but in Kenny's apartment. The hell? I look around and see Stan's suitcases. Most of yesterday evening I barely remember. I look around remembering my mom kicking me out and a brief conversation with Stan. I look down not recognizing the shirt. Is this Kenny's shirt?

I locate my phone and there is a note underneath it.

 _Kyle,_

 _Come past Tweak Bro's so you can get the key to getting your stuff. I would help you but I have to go to work and bring in some money for us. Have a good day Kyle._

 _Stan_

Shit, I forgot I need to go get my shit. I call Craig knowing he should be up or close to if anything else.

"Yo," he says answering on the 3rd ring.

"Dude, I need you to help me get my shit," I say looking around. I go into Stan's suitcase pulling out jeans and a tee. I have to wash these for him later. I must give him credit he has excellent taste in clothes. I couldn't help but notice all his stuff is name brand.

"What shit?" asked Craig.

"My mom kicked me out yesterday," I explained as I slide on the jeans.

"For real?" asked Craig. I put him on speaker as I pull the shirt over my head.

"I would not be calling you and asking for help if this was a joke," I snap. "I'm like basically homeless." Craig laughs. "This is not funny."

"I think it's stupid your mom kicked you out for smoking weed," he continues to laugh.

"I know," I said sliding on my shoes. "She wouldn't even let me return to the house when she is there. I usually would care but this time I don't. Maybe it's a good thing she is kicking me. God, what the hell am I saying."

"Are you hungover?" asked Craig. "I didn't hear from you at all last night and I know what that means."

"I didn't fuck anyone," I state rolling my eyes. I was too drunk to even be horny last night. Although I felt horny before being overwhelmed with missing Stan. Now is not the time to wallow in self-pity. "Can you get a ride today so I can move my stuff."

"You don't even know where you're staying," said Craig. "Why should I go out of my way."

"Because I asked you to," I said standing up. "Stop being an asshole. I'm on my way over there. Roll me up a joint too."

"Whatever," said Craig. I end the making sure I have everything leaving the apartment. I make sure the door is locked before hitting the pavement. I get to Craig's house in 20 minutes. I knock on the door and Tricia opens the door.

"He is expecting you," she says. "You look like shit."

"Yup," I said walking past her and up the stairs. I open the room door and Craig is sitting in front of his computer. "You got the car right?"

"You saw it downstairs didn't you," states Craig not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Come on," I said walking over to him. It's already after 12 and I need to get my shit before mom gets there.

"I don't know why you are rushing me," said Craig. "You have nowhere to go."

"I can worry about that later" I reply

"You should worry about it now because your shit can't stay in my dad's car," Craig dad works nights and his mom works days. His parents are barely in the same room together.

"What the fuck are you watching?" I asked leaning over so I can get a view of the screen. I see this guy riding the shit out of another dude. "I need your help and you're sitting here watching porn!"

"I was bored," said Craig closing the laptop sliding out of his bed. His dick is hard to miss. "Want to help me out?"

"Hell no, hurry the fuck up," I state walking to his dresser and grabbing rolled joint. I lit it up taking a puff while I listen to Craig put on his shoes.

"Don't smoke up all my shit," he says walking over snatching the joint out of my hand.

"I won't," I reply following him out his room.

"Tricia I'll be back," yelled Craig. He closes the door not bothering to lock it. "I have to have this car back by the time he wakes okay."

"It's fine," I replied. "I'm only taking the shit I need anyways." Craig looks at me as I get in the car.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked passing the joint back to me.

"I had to borrow Stan's stuff," I explain.

"I'm surprised you're not having a panic attack right now,"

"Shut up!" I laugh. "I wasn't going to put back on the same stuff I had on yesterday."

"His clothes look expensive, what does his dad do again?"

"I don't know," I replied. "He never told me what his dad does."

"Some super best friend you are," he teases.

"Fuck you," I say not pleased to hear him mocking my super best friend. We pull up in front of the house. Mom took my keys so I can't even let myself in. I call Ike telling him to open the door. "Come on Craig, time for you to get in a mini workout." He groans. Craig hates physical activity that isn't sex. Ike opens the door still in his PJ's. "Nice to see you're enjoying your day."

"Yes I am," he said. "I can't believe mom kicked you out."

"I can," I say going upstairs. "She has been threatening me for months but I still didn't think she would do it." I walk into my room seeing mom or dad probably mom though left boxes for me.

"Man she wasn't bluffing," said Craig. Ike is standing in the doorway.

"I told you to stop smoking in the house," he said.

"I know Ike," I drone. "I don't need you reminding me. Fuck. Um …..Craig, can you take everything out of my dresser and box them up. It's light shit so don't worry." I mostly want him to handle my clothes so I don't forget anything else important. I grab my laptop, iPad, and iPod. All my charge cords. I loaded up all my sneakers. I give everything one final look around trying to decide if I want anything else.

"Awww this is cute," says Craig.

"What is?" I ask walking over to my closet. Craig is holding up this photo album I created with pictures of me and Stan. I blush instantly snatching the photo album.

"I wasn't done!" cried Craig.

"You have to get the car back remember," I said. "Can you drop me past Tweak Bros."

"Mini stop to nowhere," he said.

"Something like that," I replied. I look at Ike and he looks so sad. "Don't worry bro we will still be in touch."

"You should have just followed the rules," he pouted folding his arms.

"I know but smoking weed is not terrible," I explain. "It makes me happy, I'm not giving it up." I hug Ike before rustling his hair. Craig and I load the car up in 4 trips. I climb into the car wanting to forget about the photo album Craig saw. He is not letting it go of course.

"So was that book your shrine or something," he says.

"No," I reply. "I put it together after he moved. It's not a big deal."

"Seem like a big deal to me that you took it with you," I don't say anything else to him because I'm not in the mood to argue. We pull up to Tweak bros parking the car. I walk inside and I see Tweek showing Stan how to use one of the machines. "What the fuck is he is doing here?"

"He works here," I replied. "I at least remember that from last yesterday." I walk up to the counter glad no one is here. Stan turns around noticing me.

"Hey," he smiled. "How did the move go?"

"It sucks," I sighed. "I have no idea where I am going to stay."

"What are you talking about?" asked Stan pulling out the key and giving it to me. "You're staying with Kenny and me."

"What?" I questioned. I can see Craig is irritated out of the corner of my eye.

"You don't remember…" said Stan as I put the key in my front pocket. I shake my head no. "Yeah I asked Kenny if you could stay but you only have until the end of August." I feel tears coming to my eyes because I really thought I was going to be homeless. "Awww don't cry, Kyle."

"I'm not!" I snap not wanting to appear weak in front of him. "Um, thanks. I will let you get back to training. Thanks for letting me get the uh key from him Tweek."

"Not a problem," Tweek smiled. "Stan, did you want to go on break?"

"Not yet," he replied. "It's too early."

"If you say so," said Tweek. "How is your day going Craig?"

"It's whatever…." he mutters. "Come on Kyle, I have to get this car back to my dad." I look at Stan one last time admiring him on that apron before getting in the car. Craig takes off quickly before I can even put my seatbelt on.

"Jesus…." I say. "Slow down."

"I'm driving, I can do what I want." Craig takes a sharp turn and I slam into the glass.

"Damn Craig!" I yell. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Shut the fuck up and be lucky I'm helping you," he snaps. Craig finally pulls up in front of Kenny's apartment and I'm pissed.

"I don't know what your problem is Craig but you will not talk to me like I'm a piece of shit," I snarl.

"You let Cartman do it to you all the time," he replied. "Don't act like you have balls now." I walk up and punch Craig in the face sending him falling to the ground.

"Fuck you," I hiss at him. I walk over opening the car door to grab my boxes while Craig grabs me pushing me. I fall into the grass in front of the apartment building. Craig tries to get on top of me and I can see the rage in his eyes. What the hell is wrong with him? I start to kick at him to keep him away from me when Kenny comes out of nowhere pushing Craig.

"Hey!" he yells. "What is going on?"

"Nothing…" he mumbles. "I just need to cool off. Lock the car when you're done." Craig walks off down the street as Kenny helps me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm great," I sighed. "He fucking snapped. I don't know what is going with him."

"He's your best friend how do you not know?" asked Kenny walking to the car to grab a box.

"He is my best friend but there are things he won't share," I admit.

"Best friends tell each other everything," said Kenny. "Or has that changed."

"Thanks for allowing me to stay with you for the next couple of months," I say changing the subject. "I really thought I was going to be homeless."

"You should be thanking Stan but you're welcome," Kenny grins wildly as we reach the door. For the first time, I am thankful to not have a lot of stuff and that Kenny's apartment is on the first floor. We get everything inside and I lock Craig's dad car doors. I look at the time and it is close to 3. Craig dad probably won't be up until 5 pm.


	10. Chapter 10

KYLE

"Kenny this is your house but do you mind if Stan and I use the bookshelves?" I ask.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I'm tired of seeing Stan live out of his suitcase," I state although I had only been there one drunk night. "I'm going to put out clothes and belongings on the shelves."

"That's fine by me," shrugged Kenny. "Most of my stuff is in the room in any way." I start to unpack my stuff. "So you and Stan getting along."

"We were not getting along," I told him.

"Then how come he didn't know you are gay?" asked Kenny. "He was hurt that you didn't tell him by the way." I want to curse Kenny out. I wanted to tell Stan when I'm ready. He took that away from me.

"I was going to tell him," I say lowly as I start to put some things on the shelf. "How did he take it?"

"I told you, he was hurt you didn't tell him," said Kenny. "I know we are not super close like that but we will always be friends Kyle. You need to talk to Stan. He doesn't understand why you stopped writing him as much. He's really confused."

"There is nothing for us to talk about," I say agitated. I feel my chest get tight because there is so much I want to say to Stan.

"I'm ordering a pizza tonight," said Kenny. "I don't feel like cooking. Any toppings you want?" I'm glad he changed the subject.

"I'm not picky, you can get whatever," I mumble. I continue on the task in front of me.

By the time the pizza arrives, I'm done putting Stan and my items on the shelf. I have us taking the bookshelf on the side of the bed we sleep on. Makes perfect sense. I used the boxes to hold our undergarments and socks. I hide the photo book of Stan and I. I don't want him seeing it. Our friendship is already weird and it doesn't need to get any weirder.

"You excited about this Wednesday?" asked Kenny.

"For what?" I question staring at the pizza on my plate not really wanting to eat although my tummy is growling.

"Cartman wanted us to meet at Stark Pond and hang out like we use to," said Kenny. "Although clearly, this time will be different since liquor will be involved." I can feel the color drain from my face. "Did you not know about this?"

"No…" I replied. Kenny gives me a sympathy face.

"I know it's hard being around Cartman after everything that has happened," said Kenny. "You could tell Stan and I'm sure he would understand."

"No," I say shaking my head no. "I can't."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" inquired Kenny. "It's just Stan for crying out loud. You make it sound like I'm asking you to tell a complete stranger."

"I don't need him knowing the horrible shit that happened to me," I reply trying not to get angry. "I literally dated my mortal enemy thinking he gave a damn about me but he didn't. Let's not forget the god damn bullying…." I stop talking because my chest starts to get tight.

"I'm sorry," apologized Kenny. "Forget I said anything," We hear keys and Stan walks into the apartment.

"Smells good in here," he noted.

"Just pizza," stated Kenny smiling. "How was your first day?" Stan laughed.

"It was good," he said. "I can make coffee but I'm still learning the other stuff. Do you know all the goods they have they bake there in the store?"

"No duh," said Kenny. "Why do you think so many people like them over Starbucks." Stan notices the shelves.

"I can see you did some rearranging," he states walking over to the pizza.

"I figured you were tired of living out of your suitcase," I state. Stan shrugs.

"Didn't matter to me," he replied. "Thanks though." Stan grabs two slices and sits on his side of the bed. Kenny is sitting with me on my side of the bed. "Think Cartman will allow us to reschedule that thing on Wednesday to Friday?"

"Probably," said Kenny. "Why?"

"I have to work Thursday but I at least have Saturday off," explained Stan.

"Fair enough," said Kenny. "I'll send him a text." I start to finally take bites of my pizza that is now cold. Kenny stands up. "I'm about to go call my lady and see how her day was." Stan smiles.

"You love you some Wendy huh?" he says laughing.

"Don't judge me, man," laughed Kenny making his way to his room. Great. Now we get to be alone together.

"Looks like you are settling in nicely," says Stan turning on the TV. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was good," I reply. Stan chuckles.

"Did my clothes bring you good luck?" he asked.

"Oh….." I said looking down remembering I'm wearing his clothes. "Sorry I needed something to wear. I will wash them I swear."

"It's fine," said Stan. "Although I know you would wash it anyway. You got a grass stain on the back my short though."

"Shit really?" I question trying to see if I could see the grass stain.

"It's fine really," said Stan. Stan touches my back where the grass stain is. I shiver from his touch. I think he notices because he removes his hand quickly. "How did that happen?"

"I got in a mini fight with Craig," I explain. Stan looks confused.

"I thought you guys were friends," he says.

"We are," I reply. "He was flying off the handle for god knows what. He can do that from time to time. He pissed me off so I punched him in the face."

"Well alright then….." said Stan. "Have you started looking for a job?"

"I haven't had the chance," I reply hating that he sounds like a damn parent.

"I am not trying to push you," he explains. "I just don't want you to be homeless when I leave." When he leaves, yeah that is happening again. I can't stop the dull ache as I remember as quickly as he got here he is leaving….

"Thanks for the concern," I say lowly.

"Are you about to have an attack?" asked Stan. "You're kind of pale."

"No, I'm just tired," I announce standing. I'm totally lying. I would have an attack if I can't thinking about how everything is going to shit. "I'm going to go shower while it's free." Stan nods as I walk away wondering how the hell am I going to survive the next 3 months beside him.


	11. Chapter 11

CRAIG

I walk off down the street towards Tweak Bros beyond pissed off. Like did anyone not see the look Tweek was giving Stan. Makes me sick. I walk into Tweak Bros and Stan is with a customer who is ordering chocolate chip cookies. I grab Tweek by his arm dragging him to the back. I slam the door running my hands through my hair.

"Craig, what's wrong?" he asked taking his arm away from me.

"Why is Stan working here?" I asked.

"We needed someone and he applied," said Tweek folding his arms. "What is your damn problem with Stan?"

"I don't get why everyone is kissing his ass," I replied because that was the first thing that came to mind. Tweek's face softens helping me to relax a bit.

"Are you jealous because all our friends are paying attention to Stan?" he asked.

"What! No!"

"Yeah okay Craig….." he says rolling his eyes. "Stan was cool and everyone is just glad to see him. He moved so suddenly, I'm personally glad to know he is doing well."

"Yeah sure," I mutter. Stan pokes his head in the back. I give him my meanest glare for interrupting us.

"I need help with the credit card machine," he says. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Tweek. He looks at me. "I'll be right back." I watch Tweek walk behind the counter and I release a deep breath. I feel like I'm slowly going insane. I can't stand the idea of Tweek liking Stan let alone the two of them dating. God, I need a drink. I got look in the mirror glad I don't have any swelling or bruising yet from being hit by Kyle.

I did take my anger out on him. I didn't mean to but he wouldn't shut the fuck up. Bringing up Cartman always shuts him down. I still didn't expect to get punched for it. Kyle is so insecure after that relationship it is not even funny. I don't know why he was expecting that relationship to work out. All of us at school was betting on how long they would last. We all lost because no one saw them dating for a year. Tweek comes back over to me.

"I really need to focus on training Stan," he says. "Did you want to meet up later? Clyde and Token are free tonight."

"Yeah, it's whatever," I mutter.

"Awww don't be like that," said Tweek kissing my forehead. He had to get on tippy toes since I am taller than him. I'm pulling a 10-hour shift so I will meet you all at Clyde's. I say my goodbye feeling a bit calmer. I walk back to Kenny's apartment building getting in the car heading home before dad realized I took the car. I head into the house and no one is in sight. Mind as well finish what I was doing earlier. I put the keys back where they need to go before taking the stairs two at a time.

I get to my room taking care of business in record time. I'm surprised seeing that I had so much going on in mind. I decide to roll over and take a nap before heading to Token's. I awaken to my phone ringing some hours later.

"Yo," I say in my sleepy voice.

"Where are you?" asked Clyde. "I left my girl to hang with you guys tonight and you are ditching us."

"I was napping," I snap at him. "I had a long ass day. What the fuck are we doing anyway?"

"Token wants to treat us to dinner," explained Clyde. "Don't let him see that attitude or he won't cover you."

"Whatever," I muttered. "Where are we going?"

"Just Red Robin," explained Clyde. "Need me to come to pick you up?"

"Yeah," I drone rolling over on my back.

"Man you sound like you had a shitty day. I'll see you in 5." Clyde ends the call and I only got to sleep about an hour. I'm usually down for at least 2-3 hours. This is so going to mess up my night schedule. It's Sunday so I shouldn't have that many customers coming by. I sit up and make my way downstairs. I see my dad is still sleeping, typical. I lock the front door as I see Clyde pulling up. I hop in and we continue off down the street.

"Hey, your cheek is a little swollen, what happened to you?"

"I got into with Kyle," I said looking out the window.

"Kyle, over what?" exclaimed Clyde.

"I made a comment about Cartman and he lost his shit," I replied.

"Man you know that is a sore topic for him," said Clyde.

"Hey was playing backseat driver," I explain. "You know I hate that. I was doing him a favor and he was just running off at the mouth. I said something I knew would get him to shut up." Clyde shakes his head.

"I don't know how you two can remain being friends," he states.

"Simple, the same way we are still friends," I reply. "You all know how I am. You can either accept it or move the hell on."

"Always have to be so blunt," said Clyde. He goes on to tell me about his day. He is going to school in Boston as he got a scholarship for playing baseball. Bebe is following him out there but I don't remember the school she is going to. Times like this I'm glad I have Kyle. I think we are the only ones not going to college. Clyde pulls up in front of the Red Robin. I scan the parking lot noticing we beat Token there. We walk inside and I notice Tweek sitting in a round booth. He waves at us. "Leave it to Tweek to beat us here." We make our way over to the table.

"Hey guys," he smiled. "How is everything? I thought we were going to meet at Clyde's." He looks at me. "Craig, what happened?" I sigh not feeling like being asked this question all night. My cheek wasn't swollen earlier so it was easy to hide. Lucky for me Clyde speaks for him.

"Him and Kyle had a love tap session," said Clyde sliding into the booth. Tweek makes this face that causes me to laugh a little.

"No, we didn't fuck," I state sitting next to him. "You the whole Cartman thing." Tweek shakes his head.

"Tweek, I tried telling him I don't why Kyle puts up with his shit," laughed Clyde as he grabbed a menu. Tweek pulls out his phone.

"Token is in route," he says.

"Awesome," said Clyde looking over the menu. He always gets the same thing I don't know why he bothers looking at it. I already know what I want.

"Clyde, are you and Bebe excited about the big move?" asked Tweek.

"Of course I am," he exclaims. "We are both super nervous about living on campus. Depending on how things go we may try and get an apartment."

"You know that means you will have to get a job right," I state.

"Of course I do," said Clyde. "Maybe living on campus won't be so bad but I don't know. It's our first year."

"I would be scared," said Tweek. "That is way too many changes at once."

"Life has lots of changes," said Clyde. "Don't be afraid to live life." Tweek looks scared still as he notices the waiter before we do. We all place our orders and soon Token is walking up.

"Sorry I'm late," he says sitting next to Clyde forcing him to scot down.

"We just placed our orders so it's fine," smiled Tweek.

"What's new?" asked Token leaning on the table.

"Stan is working at the shop," says Tweek.

"That's cool," said Token. "How did that happen?"

"He was looking for a job," explained Tweek. "He is pretty good actually. He still has a few things he needs to learn." I roll my eyes at the mention of his name.

"Why is he is even working?" asked Token. "I mean his family is pretty well off."

"I thought that was just a rumor," I say joining the conversation.

"Nope," said Token. "I don't know what his parents do but they are living it up." I will have to remember to inquire more from Kyle. Mostly because I am nosy. The waiter comes back getting Token's order and drops off my vanilla shake with extra sprinkles. "Are you eating?"

"Yes mother Token," I drone. "I just wanted my shake to sip on throughout my meal."

"No need to get upset," said Token. "I was just asking. I see you have been fighting again."

"We had this conversation already," I say agitated. "Moving on, Kyle's mom kicked him out."

"What!" exclaimed Tweek. "What happened?"

"She got tired of him smoking in the house," I say with a shrug. "I'm surprised your precious Stan didn't tell you what happened." I couldn't help but dig just a little.

"No he didn't tell me!" exclaims Tweek.

"Why didn't he just smoke at your house or go outside at least," said Clyde.

"I don't know," I reply. "You can ask him the next time you see him."

"Where is he going to live?" asked Tweek concerned.

"He is going to be living with Kenny and your buddy Stan," I explain.

"Man that's got to be hard on Kenny though," said Clyde. "That poor guy works enough as it is."

"Maybe that is why Stan is working so he can help him out," said Tweek. "I don't really know but I will ask him when I have seen him. I mean I thought Kyle just needed the key to get into the apartment for something. I didn't know he was moving in."

"Does it really matter?" I ask. "Who cares why he is working?" Token shakes his head as Clyde gives me a warning look.

"I'm glad Kyle has somewhere to stay," stated Token. "He has been through enough." He really has but Kyle has thick skin. I also think it weighs down on him too. Sometimes deep down I worry about him but I know he will be okay. The rest of dinner is not as intense. I am more than happy when the whole thing is over and we head to Token's. After the day I had, I could use a drink. Instead of drinking in Token's room we decide to sit outside since you can see the stars really well tonight. Tweek has a thing for stars, galaxy's, things like that. I look at him as he is barefoot twirling around. He can get like that when he is drunk.

"I'm going to miss you guys," sighs Clyde. Clyde gets emotional when he drinks.

"You will be fine," said Token. "I will be in the same state as you and then you have Bebe."

"Feels stressful for some weird reason," said Clyde before taking a sip of his drink. He looks at me. "How long are you going to keep up with this whole drug thing?"

"As long as it pays my bills," I snort. "I get to make my own hours and the money is decent."

"You're so smart Craig," said Token. "You could actually be doing something with your life."

"I am," I defend. "I am living." I look at Tweek as he lays in the grass looking so happy. Kind of like watching a puppy roll in the grass. I stand up walking until I am standing over Tweek. He looks so cute like this. His eyes are currently closed and his cheeks are now red.

"Craig," he says before opening his eyes. I hate when he does that. It freaks me out.

"Whhattt," I drone.

"Help me up," he says softly holding his arms out towards me. I grab his arms pulling him up. He giggles.

"You good over there?" asks Token.

"I'm great," smiled Tweek as we make our way over to them. "I swear you guys have the best yard. The grass is soft and bug-free."

"Should be," said Token. "Dad spends a lot of yard maintenance." Tweek starts slowly dancing I just stand there and watch him. Tweek is swirling his head lightly and moving his hips. I have never seen him move his hips like that.

"Get it Tweek!" said Clyde holding up his drink. Tweek stops as if he is embarrassed. "What song you got in your head?"

"Nothing really," says Tweek.

"Something has you going over there," said Token as I sit back down on the concrete. I find it more comfortable than the chairs they have.

"Nothing," blushed Tweek.

"You're so full of it," I state. "What are you thinking about over there."

"I bet it's good old Stanley," sang Clyde. I watch as Tweek face turns redder. "Whoa, I was kidding."

"You really like him don't you?" asked Token. "When did this start?" Tweek walks over picking up his drink and taking a nice long sip. I second that, when did this start happening.

"I don't know," shrugged Tweek sitting his drink back down on the table. "I just mostly think he's cute." Cute? Oh please.

"Why don't you try talking to him," suggested Clyde. "See if he is into guys or whatever. Don't waste your time wondering what if." Token nods in agreement.

"I doubt he is," I said sitting back on my hands. "That guy played football and has had two girlfriends." I feel satisfaction seeing Tweek eyes lose that spark.

"That doesn't mean anything," said Token. "We have talked about this…."

"I don't want Tweek making himself look like an idiot," I state. "I'm looking out for him."

"Sure you are," said Token rolling his eyes. Tweek quickly finishes off his drink sitting in the grass looking sad. I hate seeing him sad like this but I will stop him from dating Stan if I can help it.


	12. Chapter 12

STAN

Things have been going pretty well. Kyle has been looking for a job and has had 2 interviews this upcoming week. He is not happy with the fact he has to get rid of his blue curled ends. Sadly, he needs a job and can't take any chances of being denied. I guess I am fitting in well at the coffee shop. I like it for the most part. It is very chill job except for those small few who think they are god's gift to the world to demand every little ingredient to be perfect.

I thought it would be weird living with Kyle in such a small space but it isn't so bad. He makes sure to give me my space when I get home. He will go for a walk most of the time. I think he is really getting high but at least he is not doing it in the apartment. He still drinks but he is not as bad as before. Kenny, Kyle and I are in route to meet Cartman at Stark Pond. I look in the mirror and Kyle looks nervous although he is trying his best not to let it show. Nice to know I can see through his bullshit.

"Here we are," said Kenny pulling into the parking space. "Thanks to Kevin I was able to score some good beer."

"Cool," I said getting out of the front seat. "Feels so weird being here." Kenny chuckles.

"I bet," he said. "This is like the hottest make out spot in South Park." I laugh as does Kyle.

"You guys come here a lot then?" I asked.

"Not me," said Kenny. "My fucking spot was under the bleachers or in the middle school parking lot."

"Wow….." I say not expecting to hear that. "What about you Kyle?"

"I didn't come here to make out," he says. "Ewww," I laugh as I see Cartman sitting on top of a picnic bench.

"About damn time you guys," he said. "What did you bring Kenny?"

"I brought beer," he says.

"Beer?" questioned Cartman. "Why didn't you bring liquor?"

"Don't have those kinds of funds," he replies. "I at least got the strong shit so stop your bitching." Cartman sighs.

"It's fine then I guess," he says. He turns his attention to Kyle. "So the word is your bitch of a mom kicked you out." I see Kyle get mad instantly that orange entering those green orbs.

"Calling her names is not needed," I said opening a beer. "Kyle was planning to move out anyway so no big deal." I lied on that last bit but he doesn't need to know that.

"Of course," said Cartman. "I guess it was perfect timing then. So Stan how is life in LA. Seems to be really good to you."

"I didn't like it out there," I reply. "I mean you wouldn't come to visit me so you know what I am talking about."

"Yeah," laughs Cartman. "I refuse to set foot anywhere in California."

"You aren't missing anything," I tell him. "They have good food places out there you would love though."

"I can't eat certain things," said Cartman. "I worked way too hard to get this bod." He smirks arrogantly.

"What did you do to get so in shape?" I asked.

"Oh a little this, a little of that," he smiles. "I have a food addiction problem which is why I don't eat certain foods at all anymore."

"That sucks," I replied.

"Not completely," said Cartman. "It's how I got my little lady." I hear Kenny cough.

"Cartman, you're going to a college in Denver too right?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah," he replied. "I have to stay close to my mom, she needs me you know." I watch Kyle roll his eyes as he takes a beer.

"I think it's nice you are staying to be close to her," I replied. "Uh, what school is Emma going to?"

"She is going to the same school as me," beamed Cartman. A beaming Cartman is even weirder than fit Cartman. "She is going to school to be a chef. You have got to taste her cooking dude."

"Okay," I shrug. "I will make time at some point I guess"

"No guessing about it," said Cartman. "You're fucking doing it!" I start laughing.

"Fine whatever," I say. "Just let me know when." Cartman nods.

"How are the women out there?" he said. "I bet they are all liberals."

"I don't know," I replied. "I haven't dated a girl since 11th grade."

"What does that mean?" asked Kenny getting wide-eyed.

"Exactly what I said," I replied rolling my eyes. "I date men or women."

"Seriously," said Cartman. "I would have never guessed."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked. "I don't like that labeling shit. I could be missing out on the love of my life because I am too worried about if it is a girl or a guy." Cartman nods approvingly.

"Stan you the man," he said. "That is how I feel about Emma. I mean had I been close minded I would have missed out on the love of my life."

"Anyway," said Kenny. "Have you dated a lot of guys?"

"Not really," I sighed. "I dated this one guy but he is going to college in West VA and I don't want a long distance relationship."

"So you guys broke up recently?" asked Kyle.

"Naw," I said. "We broke up last year in October soon as I knew we weren't going to the same school. No need in dragging that shit out."

"God Stan, you could be my twin," said Cartman. Kyle frowns looking at Cartman. "I'm glad we will get to hang out some more but I will be close to you anyways."

"He is at least in the same state now," said Kenny. "You will come back here and visit me."

"I certainly will," I replied. "Had uncle Ned not moved I would see him too."

"I thought he would never move," said Kenny.

"I think dad leaving made him kind of sad," I replied. "I mean they still talk but it's totally weird."

"What a pity," said Cartman. "Well, at least you didn't sleep around unlike some people I know."

"Are you trying to say something?" said Kyle glaring at him.

"My god Kyle," he droned. "Not everything is about you."

"Asshole," said Kyle finishing his beer. "You have something to say then say it!"

"I already said what I have to say," said Cartman. "Unless you have something to get off your chest." Kyle takes another beer and sits down crossing his legs looking away from Cartman. "I thought so."

"Why are you guys still fighting?" I asked. "We are like 18, this is stupid."

"A lot of stupid things still happen regardless of you being an adult," said Cartman.

"True," said Kenny. "So what does everyone have planned for this upcoming week?"

"I'm relaxing for now," said Cartman. "I am taking Emma on a cruise in a couple of weeks."

"How can you afford that?" asked Kyle.

"That's none of your business," said Cartman.

"I'm going to be working," I said trying to defuse the argument. "Uh, Kyle are you excited about your upcoming interviews?"

"Not really," he said. "Not because I don't want to work I just don't care to work in fast food or anything."

"You have to start somewhere," said Kenny. "I can see if the shop is hiring for some other positions."

"Thanks, Kenny," smiled Kyle. "That would be cool. At least it's not fast food."

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Kenny.

"I don't want to dye my hair," pouted Kyle grabbing one his curls. "I worked hard to get this blue right."

"God you are so gay," said Cartman. Kyle takes a sip of his beer before throwing the bottle at Cartman. "Hey!"

"You think you are better than me now!" snapped Kyle.

"Hey, whoa," I say standing up in front Kyle as Cartman gets up off the bench. "Anybody can dye their hair. It's not a gay thing."

"Do that again and I will kick your ass!" threatened Cartman peering around me at Kyle.

"Hey I didn't even want to come," admits Kyle. "I'm trying to be reasonable but you…you are just being the asshole you are. Just keep your fucking mouth shut and everything will be fine."

"That's not going to happen," says Cartman as I was thinking the same thing.

"Alright," said Kenny stepping in. "If we are going to get through this no more talk of Emma, can you do that Cartman?"

"Why should I have to?" he asked.

"Cartman," said Kenny in a way that sends chills through my body.

"Fine," he replies rolling his eyes.

"I will take it you guys don't go see movies together anymore?" I asked. They laughed. At least they're not arguing.

"It's been forever since we done that," said Kyle still laughing.

"We should do it sometime this summer," I said. "Before I leave. There is so much for us to see!"

"Stan has a point," said Cartman. "There is a lot of material out this weekend I am just waiting to go in on."

"You go in on everything Cartman," laughs Kenny. "Stop the bullshit." Things actually feel normal after that. We all manage to have a normal conversation as if I never left. I like it a lot. It makes me feel like I never left. We talk about movies and shows we have watched over the past couple of years along with things going on in Hollywood. I hate discussing celebs. Most of them are nothing like what you see in the media. Dad bitched about most of them and I got to attend a party or two and yeah…. "Well, we have to head back. I work tomorrow."

"Alright," said Cartman. "We finished all the booze anyway." We walk and dump everything in the trash cash and head to our cars. "I'll be in touch Stan. I really want to do dinner." I throw my hand up letting him know it's still cool. He must seriously be in love with Butters. We get in the car driving in the opposite direction of Cartman. I can tell Kyle had more than enough to drink but at least he wasn't trying to fight Cartman. I have some questions for Kyle but I am waiting to talk to him.

"That was actually enjoyable," said Kenny in route to the apartment.

"It was," I replied. "Kyle, you alive back there?"

"Ummm," he says.

"Dare I say it seems like Cartman actually missed you," chuckled Kenny. I laugh a little.

"It's weird seeing him happy," I comment. "At the same time, he is still an ass."

"He always will be Cartman at the end of the day," laughed Kenny. We pull up in front of the apartment. I stretch getting out of the car although it was a short ride. We walk into the apartment. "You guys have a good night and I will see you on the other side." Kenny goes into his room closing the door as Kyle sits down on the bed we share. He kicks his shoes off as I stand there staring at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"So you weren't going to tell me you dated Cartman," I state. Kyle looks at me blushing. "Why did you come with us tonight if you knew you guys were going to fight?" He looks down in shame.

"Why didn't you tell me you dated guys?" he counters. I go and sit on the bed next to him.

"I didn't think it matters and it's not something you would put in a letter," I tell him.

"How did you know I dated Cartman?" he asked.

"It's pretty obvious," I replied. "It also seems like something bad happened. Did he leave you for Emma?" Kyle rolls his eyes.

"He cheated on me with Butters," he admits standing up. He pulls his shirt over his head flinging it in front of his shelf. "It was before Butters became Emma." He stops talking as he grabs a bigger tee shirt sliding it on before dropping his pants. This still feels invasive to me but Kyle seems to not care. "It hurt, it was embarrassing…." He sits down burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize. "I wish I could have been here for you." I don't think anything I can say will make him feel better. "You could have told me." Although deep down I know at that time I would not have responded to him dating Cartman well at all.

"M-me too," he sniffs a little. "Kenny was cool but I needed you." Kyle shakes his head as if trying to get rid of his feelings. "I'm sorry I stopped writing and calling as much. I was going through some stuff."

"You didn't have to go through it alone," I say. "I thought I hurt you in some way." Kyle looks away and I know I did. "What? What did I do?"

"I didn't say anything," said Kyle.

"You didn't have to," I say standing up looking down at him. Probably not the best stance but I don't care. Kyle shifts clearly uncomfortable. "You have nothing to say?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Kyle. It's just like when we shared that kiss before I moved.

"Hmm okay…" I say upset in my way. I head to my side of the bed removing my clothes leaving only my boxers. I climb under the covers turning away from Kyle. The bullying and his relationship with Cartman have done a number on him. I need to figure out a way to get Kyle back. He is too good of a person to become like this. I close my eyes wishing things were like they were before I moved.


	13. Chapter 13

KYLE

I'm so embarrassed and I feel like a total ass for how I acted Friday night. I didn't mean to but there is so much I don't want to tell him. I sigh because I usually don't give a fuck what anyone thinks but I care what Stan thinks. I have to admit he hasn't changed over the years except for the fact he is bi.

"I think this color might work," said Craig picking up a hair dye kit.

"I'm not going blonde," I said snatching the box from him and putting it back on the shelf. I move down the aisle to the reds. I pick one up that I think closely matches my own hair color. I sigh still disappointed I have to let the color go. "Craig, you want to help me with this?"

"With what?" he asked. Like he doesn't know.

"My hair," I tell him.

"Why? So I can be blamed for it turning out badly. Yeah no." I shake my head as I walk to the counter to pay. "How is that living thing working out for you?"

"Pretty good so far," I replied. "We kind of got into a stupid disagreement the other day but he is still polite to me and everything."

"Over what?" asked Craig. "I thought you guys were so close."

"Shut up," I tell him.

"Kyle it seems like you're in love with Stan," said Craig as we make our way to the registers. "Are you?"

"You're being ridiculous," I reply sitting my box on the counter. The cashier rings me up and I realize I now only have less 20 dollars in my account. I hope one of these jobs work out. I walk outside to Craig's dad car.

"For real man," said Craig getting behind the wheel. "You're almost fighting with him as much as you do with Cartman. Granted that asshole deserves it but what did Stan ever do to you?" Stan and I never talked about the kiss we shared. For some strange reason although we didn't I felt like there was something between us. I thought we had a chance at being together over everything, the distance, our parents… Then in 8th grade, he started dating that girl and I realized that our love was one-sided.

I started to pull back a little bit then but not enough to cause any alarm to Stan. I lost it with his second girlfriend. That is when I started dating Cartman. Although I had every right to rub it in Stan's face I didn't want to. I'm just so confused and I would much rather not think about it. I need to focus on dying my hair and getting a damn job.

"People drift apart," I say. "Happens every single day. I wonder if he is going to be close to Cartman. He was dick riding the shit out of him the other day."

"Why would he do that?" asked Craig. I don't want to tell Craig that Stan is bi because he will push this whole me and Stan agenda a lot more.

"Who knows," I sighed. "He invited Stan to go to dinner with him and Butters."

"I'm a little jealous," said Craig turning on the street that will take us straight to Kenny's apartment. "Butters can cook his ass off." I roll my eyes. What thing is Butters not good at. Annoys the hell out of me he is so damn perfect. Craig pulls up in front of the apartment and I'm ready to get this coloring job over with.

"You sure you don't want to lend me a hand?" I asked.

"Hell no," said Craig. I say my goodbye and head into the apartment. Kenny is off today and spending time with Wendy. Stan, I don't know. I think he went to work today. I change my shirt into one I don't mind getting ruined. I head straight to the bathroom opening the box and getting everything set up. I'm super nervous. Tweek was the one who helped me the last time with my color correction. This should be easier since I don't have to use bleach.

I start on the front of my hair working my way quickly to the sides. I did not think this through, the back is going to be hard to tackle. I hear the front door close and I go to see who it is. It's Stan and he has some bags in his hand. He looks at me as he sits the bag down.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Huh?" I question.

"You have that look on your face," chuckled Stan. 

"What look?" I question.

"The one that tells me you need help," said Stan walking closer. "Oh, you're dying your hair."

"I don't have a choice," I replied. "I need to do the back but that is going to be harder."

"I'll help you," said Stan.

"I'm sure you have other plans," I reply. "You don't have to."

"I want to," he replies causing me to feel nervous slightly.

"Thanks," I reply. I walk back into the bathroom. Stan comes in behind me. He is so close I can feel his body heat. He picks up the cup of dye and the brush I purchased to make the application more professional and easier. "So how was your day?"

"Good," he replied. "Got paid today, not much but it was good. Bought some stuff for here and I got some money to give to Kenny. It's not much but I only have half a week's pay compared to two." I nod a little surprised he is even talking to me. He looks at me at the mirror. "You look surprised."

"I'm not," I lied. Damn, after all this time Stan still knows me well.

"How come Craig isn't helping you do this?"

"Craig didn't help me the first time," I laugh a little. "He watched me destroy my hair."

"Destroy," laughed Stan. "It looked good to me."

"Oh no the first attempt was a fail," I explain. "Tweek was the one who helped me the second time."

"I'm glad someone was able to help you," said Stan. "Color correction at the salon can be expensive."

"How would you know about that?" I asked.

"Shelly," he replies. I watch as his hand glides on the dye.

"Seems like you have done this before," I note.

"I have," he replied. "For my last girlfriend. She dyed her hair a lot." Yes, I remember her but didn't really ask much about her.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask him.

"Only if I can do the same," says Stan very seriously. He takes a cap placing it on my head before I turn around to face him. I'm not sure what question he has for me but it's a risk I am willing to take.

"What happened to between you and your girlfriend?" I asked. "I remember you being so happy about her. When did you realize your bi? Like, tell me about the guy you dated?" Stan starts to laugh.

"Whoa slow down," he chuckles. He pulls out his phone. "Putting a timer on for your hair. Come on let's go to the living room." I would feel more embarrassed about this but it seems like Stan is going to open to me despite me being an asshole towards him a little. I sit down on my side as the bed as does Stan. "You going to let me ask you questions and I don't want any attitude from you. I answer one question and you do the same and so forth. You break any of those rules I stop immediately." Wow, he is not playing any games.

"Okay…" I sigh.

"My last girlfriend she is a lesbian," he says.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "What?"

"That's how I felt when she told me," said Stan. "She knew she was a lesbian before dating me but tried anyway. She was worried about what her parents would think."

"God that had to be stressful for her," I reply. "My parents were supportive but I know not everyone is so lucky."

"Yeah they started to come around by the time we graduated but it was a long hard road for her," said Stan.

"Did she have a girlfriend?" I asked not believing I actually give a shit.

"Yeah," chuckled Stan looking at me. "It was her best friend." My eyes get wide and I look away trying not to blush wildly. God Stan, does he know how I feel about him? "I want to know how come we never discussed the kiss that happened?" God, he went straight for the kill. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I take a deep breath.

"I kind of wanted to forget it happened," I stated. "It was a lot going on in my mind at the time. I was just starting to get those feelings." I feel myself start to shake a little. I can still remember how I felt that night at that moment. "Why did you never bring it up?"

"I knew you didn't want me to," he stated. I look at Stan and my heart feels like it is going to explode. I feel so overwhelmed I don't even know what to say. "Your other question, I realized I was bi probably in the 8th grade but I never acted on it. It wasn't until after you know my last girl I decided to take action. Mason was as cool as a guy can get. I wasn't in love with him or anything but I liked being with him. In a weird way, he kind of reminds me of Clyde." I laugh.

"So that's your type Stan," I say laughing pushing him slightly.

"Nope," he replies. "It's why I didn't mind when we decided to end it. It's almost like I started dating him to kill time. I don't know what his reason was for hanging on to me. We still talk every now and then." I feel relief knowing that Stan wasn't in love with his boyfriend or ex-boyfriend. "How did you come to date Cartman? You two seem so wrong for each other." I chuckle because he's right.

"I think I was lonely," I admit. "I wish I could have just accepted being alone instead of him."

"We all make mistakes," said Stan. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Thanks for finally telling me. I know it was hard for you to do." I nod because it was. I just remember everything. I didn't love Cartman but it didn't make him cheating hurt any less. "So what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I think you deserve something good," smirked Stan. I look back at him thinking of how he is still the same old Stan but, in many ways, he is better too. God was he always this caring.

"I'm not picky," I replied. "You can fix whatever you like."

"I think I will do burgers and fries," he said. "I think Kenny would like that."

"He will," I agree. Halfway through cooking Stan's alarm goes over. I head to the bathroom and wash the dye out. I am curious to know if I picked a good color or not. I quickly run to the mirror and look at my hair. I did well after all with the color. I smile feeling better now. I miss my blue already but it is what it is. I see Stan come into view of the mirror.

"Looks good," he smiled.

"Thanks," I say turning to him. Stan gets a little closer and I just look at him wondering what is he doing. I can feel his eyes on my lips. My eyes dance over Stan's face. It feels like the first time we kissed. I can feel the lust budding between us. I watch as Stan's chest begins to rise and fall almost making me moan. Stan takes a towel wipes my cheek breaking the moment.

"You had a little bit of dye there," he says looking at me. "Don't want your face stained for the interview." Stan looks away first going back to the food. I slowly reach my hand up touching my cheek. I look in the mirror and my cheeks are turning pink. I sigh. I need to get my shit together. What am I doing with my life? Throwing it away because of fucking Cartman. I don't even know where to start or what to do. I stare my wet red curls looking like my old self.


	14. Chapter 14

KYLE

I deep condition my hair before rinsing it out once more and finally blow drying my hair. I head back into the living room trying to force the thought out of my mind how much I want to kiss Stan. Looks like dinner is ready. I walk over to check my phone and I can see Craig sent me a text.

Craig: You red again?

I laugh as I hold the phone up taking a selfie sending it to him.

Kyle: Yes and without your help bitch

Craig send me a picture of his middle finger and I laugh. I go and sit down on my side of the bed. Stan is actually already eating and watching TV. I take a bite of my burger and I'm surprised to see how good it is.

"When did you become such a good cook?" I asked.

"It was boring living in LA," said Stan. "I got tired of all the parties and stuff. Plus I didn't want to be eating out all the time when I got to college."

"Your parents have a lot of money," I state. "I mean why worry about money and things like that so much." Stan looks serious for a moment.

"It's their money," he says. "Not mine. I'm not going to be like those douche assholes and live off my parent's money." I'm actually impressed. Who would turn down being able to get money from their parents? From what I hear Stan wouldn't even have to work for the rest of his life if he didn't want to.

"What does your dad do?" I ask calmly. Stan is chewing on a french fry.

"I can't say," he says looking back at the TV.

"We tell each other everything," I said.

"We use to tell each other everything," he says. He's right. What was I thinking? I could just have him to tell me everything. I can't lie hearing him say it so bluntly hurt me just a little. After almost kissing him a moment ago I thought…..I don't know what I thought. I sit my plate down going to fix me drink. God, I could use a drink and some dick right about now but that will have to wait. I go and sit back down finishing my food while tossing it back with my drink. I feel better once that familiar feeling of being buzzed courses my system. Thank god I need this I feel so at peace now. Kenny comes through the door waving at us. "Hey, we left you a plate in the kitchen."

"Oh thanks," smiled Kenny. "I will save it for tomorrow since Wendy cooked me a nice meal tonight."

"Things seem to be going really well for you two," said Stan.

"I told you we have been wanting to date for a while," said Kenny. Kenny wanted to date Wendy? This is news to me but at the same time, we didn't really go around in the same circles like that. "What was your day like?"

"Went shopping, helped Kyle dye his hair," explained Stan standing up. "Overall it was a good day." He walks over to Kenny handing him money. "This isn't much but I only have money for one week. My next payday should be much better."

"Thanks, I appreciate it either way," said Kenny. "Kyle your hair looks good man."

"Uh huh," I mutter. "Thanks."

"Drinking I see," adds Kenny. I roll my eyes picking up my drink. Kenny tells Stan about his day while I sit on the outside like I have grown use to in the past couple of years. I feel pretty good by the time Kenny goes to his room. I sigh thinking about my interviews this upcoming week. Being an adult sucks. I stand up finally ready to get dressed for bed. I pull my shirt over my head and then put on some bottoms. I pull them up to cover my tattoo I got when I was drunk last year.

"What is that?" asked Stan.

"What's what?" I asked playing dumb.

"The tattoo," he says taking off his own shirt. I swallow hard looking at him. This is getting harder to stay here. I need to get out of here.

"It's something stupid I got when I was drunk one time," I said.

"Why don't you have it removed," said Stan.

"I don't have a job remember," I remind him. Stan laughs at himself.

"Good point," he said getting under the covers as I do the same. I lay back not really tired but hornier than anything. I'm so glad I get some alone time tomorrow so I can fucking jack off. "Kyle,"

"Yeah," I say.

"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry," he says. "I want us to be friends again if you want the same thing." Same thing? Sure I want to be friends with Stan but I also want to be in a relationship with Stan. I love him.

"That would be nice," I admit softly.

"Good night Kyle,"

"Goodnight Stan,"


	15. Chapter 15

STAN

Since Kyle and I agreed officially to try and be friends he is a little nicer to me. He is still not open with me but I'm okay with that for now. The important part is we're moving forward. He got a job at in the parts department at the auto shop Kenny works at. He was made a job offer to work at the gas station which he happily turned down.

"Stan, can you help me with this box?" asked Tweek. I look and he struggling trying to carry the boxes of different sugars.

"Tweek how many times do I have to tell you to not try and carry all this weight," I say going and grabbing some of the boxes.

"I want to get everything stocked at once," he explains sitting down the remaining box on the front counter. We are stocking up for closing, what do we have…15 minutes until close. I look up seeing Emma walk through the door. "Hey, what are you doing here at this time?" Emma never comes by in the evening. It's always the morning or mid-day sometimes.

"I'm having a little get together," she explained. "Tweek we talked about this." Tweek shifts uncomfortably. "Stan Cartman said you wanted to try my cooking."

"Everyone raves about it, I am curious," I admit.

"Excellent," grins Emma. "I'm having a get together this Saturday and I would love for you to come. I wanted to do that before Cartman takes me away to Hawaii."

"That's really nice of him," said Tweek.

"He spoils me," blushed Emma. I can't help but be a little annoyed because I'm sure Cartman treated Kyle nothing like how he treats Emma. "Can you make it Stan?"

"I can," I reply. "Who all is invited to this uh gathering?"

"Just a few close friends is all," smiled Emma twirling her hair around her finger. "I can't wait for you to come by."

"Where is this being held at?" I asked.

"Cartman's mother house," explained Emma. "My parents….well we don't get along," I recall his parents always being hard on him. I don't see them taking well to Butters becoming Emma. "I will let you guys get back to it since it is almost closing time. I look forward to seeing you at the party. Other than that, I will see you tomorrow morning." We wave at Emma as she leaves the shop. Tweek starts to stock the sugar while I focus on cleaning the coffee machine first.

"What are you doing when you get off?" asked Tweek.

"Not much," I replied. "Probably sit behind my laptop. You got plans?"

"Yeah," he says. "Hanging with the guys, doing a little drinking." I chuckle.

"You guys drink a lot," I note.

"Nothing better to do in good old South Park," he laughed. "Did you want to come?" I think about it. Besides the outing, I had with Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny a while back I haven't really done much else.

"Sounds interesting," I reply. "Sure." Tweek nods leaving the sugar to go lock the door. I finish cleaning the coffee machines and wiping everything down. Since we slowed down early tonight we were able to get a head start on everything. I make sure I have everything before Tweek locks up. "Got a ride?"

"We are walking," he states. "I'm glad I have you with me though because usually, I would hate walking when it's this dark outside."

"Yeah, it's pretty dark out here," I admit. "Living in the city everything is pretty bright most of the time. You can't even see the stars."

"I would hate that," said Tweek. "That is what I love more than anything is being able to look up at the sky and see other worlds, other planets."

"I never thought of it that way," I replied. "Sounds beautiful."

"It is," replied Tweek looking up at the sky. We continue towards Token house. I'm going to need a ride to Kenny's. Token's house is too far from downtown South Park. I will worry about that when I get there. We get to the house and I notice Tweek doesn't go to the front door. He walks around to the back of the house and knocks on the door before opening it.

"Tweek!" slurs Clyde. It is clear they started without him.

"Clyde," he laughs. "I brought a guest tonight."

"A guest?" questioned Token. He sees me enter what I assume is his room. "Hey, Stan." I wave. "This is a surprise man. What do you want to drink?"

"A beer is fine," I replied looking around. Token's room looks bigger than my room at home. It's like a large apartment or maybe even a condo. Token hands me a beer. "Has this always been your room?"

"No," replied Token. "I moved into this part of the house earlier this year. Such a shame I will be leaving it behind."

"You must get laid pretty often," I say bluntly. Token and Clyde laugh while Tweek is fixing a drink.

"I could but I don't bring many girls here," explained Token. "You know how the girls in this town can be. I want someone who sees me for me. Haven't found that yet, maybe I will in college where no one knows who I am." I can relate to a certain extent. No one knows what my parents do back home but they knew I came from money. Makes it hard as hell to trust anyone.

"Take a seat," grins Clyde. I walk over and sit on the sofa that Clyde is sitting on and I sit down sipping my beer.

"You guys do this often?"

"No really," said Token. "Mostly when we feel like it. A couple of weeks back we were actually in the backyard since my parents were out."

"That was so much fun," said Clyde. "I felt like I was having a mid-life crisis." I laugh.

"Dude life is just getting started," I reply.

"Don't get him started on that again," says Tweek walking over with his cup. "Where the fuck is Craig?"

"Who knows," said Token. "He said he was on his way but that was an hour ago."

"It's not like he's working today but whatever," said Tweek. "I don't want to hear any bitching when he gets here that we didn't wait for him."

"He's going to do anyway so brace yourself," said Token sitting on the love seat across from the sofa. Token puts his attention off me. "Getting the hang of things in the shop.

"Yeah," I replied. "I like working there a lot. I can see why Tweek likes being there." Tweek smiles.

"Tonight was pretty slow so we finished earlier than usual," he explained. "Emma invited us to a party this upcoming weekend."

"Aw shit Butter's is going to cook isn't he?" asked Clyde.

"That's she," corrected Tweek. "Yes. She is only invited a few people."

"I wasn't invited," pouts Clyde. I start to laugh.

"It will be okay buddy," I tell him patting his knee. "I doubt you will be missing anything."

"Says the one who hasn't had her cooking," laughed Token. I find myself easily relaxing around them. I can see how Kyle made the transition to hang out with them easily. They are not so bad. I'm on my 4th beer when the door opens and in walks the one and only Craig.


	16. Chapter 16

STAN

"God," Craig ranted. "You would not believe the night…" he sees me and stops talking. "Stan…" I just wave and sip my beer.

"You had to have had a bad night to show up this late," said Token. "Clyde is already drunk." Clyde is sitting there and all he can do is hold up his drink.

"What are you drinking tonight?" asked Tweek.

"Fucking liquor," he says making his way over to a cabinet.

"I thought Kyle was coming," said Token. I didn't know he had been invited but I don't need to know all of his whereabouts all the time.

"He was too tired from work today he refused," explained Craig fixing his drink. "I really wish he would have come." Me too but at the same time, I wouldn't want Kyle getting wasted like Clyde here. He has a job to worry about now. Craig turns around drinking heavily from his cup. "Stan, what do your parents do?"

"Craig," said Token. I'm buzzing but I'm still in total control. Unlike some people, I learned how to drink within my first year of moving to LA. Most the kids there starting drinking at age 11, pretty fucking weird but I learned a lot from them.

"It's okay," I replied. "My mom stays at home and my dad I can't say what he does because it is top secret." Craig snorts.

"Like your dad is James Bond or something," he says. I shrug and I know this pisses him off.

"Craig stop being an ass," says Tweek.

"I seriously want to know," said Craig walking over. "Like your parents are fucking loaded but here you are working in small town in a coffee shop. What the hell?" Is it me or does he sound really pissed off at me? I lean back into the sofa.

"I wanted to work", I reply. "Just because my parents are rich doesn't mean I am rich."

"Amen to that," says Token holding up his drink. "I keep trying to tell this idiot that but he doesn't understand. Craig sit your ass down and stop it." Craig sits on the floor beside Tweek.

"He took my damn seat," he pouts.

"You can have it if you want it," I said standing up.

"Don't p-pay him no mind…." slurred Clyde. He tries to sit up but falls back.

"Whoa….." I say. "Slow down there."

"I have t-to pee," said Clyde. Token rolls his eyes preparing to stand up

"I got him," I offered. It's the least I could for crashing their little party. Although Tweek invited me it is very clear I'm unwelcomed by Craig. I lift Clyde up and he is a pretty big guy, not fat but solid.

"Let me help," said Tweek springing into action. He goes to Clyde's other side.

"Awww you guys," he sings. "You're like the best."

"The bathroom is this way," said Tweek. He leads as I stumble in that direction.

"Clyde think you can stand on your own," I asked.

"I think so…" he says slowly.

"He won't be able to," said Tweek. "Are you squeamish about seeing him sit on the toilet?" I stifle a laugh.

"No," I replied.

"Good," sighs Tweek opening the bathroom door. We stumble inside and get Clyde seated on the toilet. We both turn away once he is situated.

"Does he always get this drunk?" I ask.

"Only when he is worried or stressed," explains Tweek. "He is kind of scared about college."

"I get it," I replied. "I mean being on your own for the first time."

"I told him to stay here," said Tweek. "With us but you know he couldn't turn down that scholarship. Since his dad is a single parent and all." We finally hear Clyde start to relieve himself.

"You guys should keep an eye on him," I replied.

"We do but we also have our own stuff to worry about," said Tweek. "Good thing is Token will be going to a school not far from Clyde's."

"At least he will have one friend," I say. "I wish I had that in LA." Tweek looks at me and he kind of makes me think of Kyle, the old undamaged Kyle.

"You were lonely weren't you," he says softly.

"Yeah, I was," I replied folding my arms. "I tried the whole dating thing but none of that worked out."

"I don't see why not," stated Tweek. "You're such a great guy." I can't help but smile.

"Thanks," I reply still grinning. "I try to be."

"You don't seem like most people," states Tweek. His cheeks turn pink slightly. "I mean most people seem bitter when their relationships end."

"Why would I be bitter?" I question. "You can't force someone to be with you. I mean my first girlfriend we kind of drifted apart, my last girlfriend was a lesbian, and then Mason and I…..well long story short he is going to school far from mine. It was really just an excuse because we weren't compatible."

"Who's Mason?" questioned Clyde flushing the toilet.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," I explain like it is no big deal. "You done Clyde?"

"Yeah," he says standing. I watch as his face goes green.

"All shit…" I mutter. Clyde leans into the bath tube and starts barfing.

"Goddamnit Clyde….." said Tweek making his way over. I look down at him remembering when I use to get this drunk. Felt good being drunk but the aftermath is a pain in the ass. Clyde starts to laugh we he comes to for a little while. Well, at least he doesn't look completely miserable. "What's so funny?"

"Stan likes men," he says.

"Don't listen to him," said Tweek.

"What?" he questions. "Nothing is wrong with it. Now you can..." Tweek smacks Clyde in the back on the head causing him to vomit some more.

"Sorry Clyde," he says. "We need to get all of that vile stuff out of your body." He stands up and looks at me. "You don't have to be here for this."

"You sure?" I ask. Tweek nods. "Don't worry, I know Clyde didn't mean anything by the comment he made."

"Drunk people say stupid shit," says Tweek giving me a weak smile.

"Very true unless they are use to being drunk," I replied walking towards the door. I open it and Craig comes tumbling in. I look at him shaking my head. He stands up as if he wasn't just trying to listen to our conversation.

"Finally," he says. "I had to piss too you know."

"Toilet is right there, help yourself," I tell him. I walk back into the living room. "Token I think I'm going to head home."

"Right on," he says standing. "Clyde is throwing up isn't he."

"Yup," I replied laughing a little. "Do you mind giving me a ride. Kenny's place is kind of far from here."

"Not a problem," said Token standing up. "Let me tell the guys where I'm going." I watch as he walks towards the bathroom. I pull out my phone and I wasn't here too long. It's only 25 past midnight. I'm a mid tomorrow so I get to sleep in for a little bit. Token comes back into the room. "Alright let's get you home."

"Tell Tweek I will see him tomorrow," I say not wanting to be rude.

"He gets it," said Token walking out of the door. "He is going to be sadly taking care of Clyde for the night. Glad it's his turn and not mine." I follow Token to his car. I'm surprised it isn't anything fancy. He has a Mazda SUV, it actually seems like his style. I get into the seat up front. "So do you not like drinking?"

"I have no problem with drinking," I replied. "I just don't like to get carried away. You know that period of time when I got super drunk."

"I almost forgot," said Token pulling out of the drive. "You and Kyle weren't friends during that time right?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "I was going through some stuff and it seems like no one understood, even my super best friend."

"You guys are good now right?"

"Kind of…" I reply. "I mean Kyle has changed a lot."

"Yeah," agrees Token. "Cartman really did a number on him." I look at Token as he is focused on the road and realize I can get some information that Kyle has not shared with me. Sure I could be patient with Kyle coming to me but I don't want to.

"What can you tell me about his relationship with Cartman?" I asked. "I mean he doesn't really want to talk about it."

"I'm sure he doesn't," said Token. "When Kyle came out a lot of the kids bullied him. I don't really know why in this time period people are still dealing with this shit. Anyway, Cartman and Kenny had his back. Cartman actually got into a few fights defending Kyle's honor. They started dating in 10th grade like around the fall or something I think. I don't really remember." The fall he says.

"Was it after my birthday?" I asked.

"I don't know…" he replies. "Why?"

"Not sure yet," I say slowly.

"Sounds like you're trying to figure some stuff out," he states.

"I want to know what happened to him," I replied deciding to be honest. Token is a good guy. "Keep this between us but I was shocked seeing that he gets high and drinks all day. Kyle is in pain, not physically but mentally, it's like he has given up on life. I have only seen him like this twice in life and both were at the hands of fucking Cartman. It's why I don't understand why he chooses to date him."

"You know Cartman was good to him in the beginning," stated Token. "Don't get me wrong we were all shocked when they started dating, trust me. Kyle wasn't big on public affection but Cartman being Cartman loved kissing him and doing god knows what else to him in public. I always looked away as soon as their lips touched. We are not sure when Cartman started cheating on Kyle with Butters, only Cartman and Kyle know that. There was this big blow up at school because Cartman got caught fucking Butters at school."

"Aw shit…." I said. Kyle thrives on trust and Cartman did that…oh god.

"Yeah," chuckles Token. "We were all pissed because Cartman fucked it up for the rest of us to get laid at school. They started having admins pratol the halls, staircases. During the decent weather, they would even check outside." Poor Kyle, like Cartman what the fuck. I would like to talk to him about it but what's the point when it's in the past. I just hate the fact Cartman knows how Kyle is but yet he cheated anyway.

"How did he come to start hanging out with Craig so much?" I asked.

"Kyle came to one of Bebe's wild parties," said Token. "He ended up getting high with Craig and Craig said he was hilarious or something. They have been buddies ever since. Kyle is pretty cool though but I knew he was going through some stuff." I'm glad someone could see that this is not who Kyle really is if anything it was a cry for help. Token looks at me. "You okay? Are you worried about him?" I'm always worried about him but I'm not sure if that is something I want to say out loud.

"No," I lie. I'm glad when we pull up in front of the apartment. "Thanks, Token."

"Sure thing," he said. "Hey, we have to do this a few more times before I leave."

"I think we can make that happen," I agree. I don't have a problem with hanging out with Token. He is still calm and collective as I remember him to be. I close the door jogging to the door of the apartment. I unlock the door opening it quickly but closing it slowly to not wake Kenny or Kyle. I see Kyle curled in a fetal position. That means something is bothering him. Usually, he is on his side or on his back. I sit down as smoothly as I can on my side of the bed. I remove my clothes but I'm too lazy to bother with putting on pajamas tonight.

I slide under the covers trying to get comfortable but I can't get comfortable. I look at Kyle still laying on his side turned away from me towards the same dining area. I turn on my side facing Kyle. I scoot a little closer to him, then a little closer. Before I know I am flesh against his back. That wasn't what I was trying to do. I bring my arm over his waist hugging him. Don't worry Kyle, everything will be just fine.


	17. Chapter 17

CRAIG

Stan closes the door as he leaves the bathroom. I look at Tweek as he tends to Clyde.

"Clyde, why do you always have to get so fucked up," I state.

"Don't yell at him," says Tweek. "I thought you said you had to pee."

"I do," I say making my way over the toilet. I can't help but think about what they were talking about. It was hard for me to hear everything but they sounded like they were having a pretty friendly conversation, that was more than enough for me. I finish flushing the toilet and Clyde lifts his head looking at Tweek.

"So Tweek you going to put the moves on good old Stanley," Clyde says.

"I thought we made it clear that wasn't going to happen," I state. "Stan isn't gay."

"He's not gay but he's bi," says Clyde grinning. Damnit Stan would be bi like what the hell.

"I don't believe that," I say folding my arms hoping like hell it isn't true.

"He is," says Tweek. "Why are we even talking about this? Clyde needs help right now."

"You need help getting with Stan," said Clyde.

"No more drinks for you," says Tweek trying to help him off the floor. "Craig help me." I go over and help Clyde up. Token opens the bathroom door.

"Hey, guys I'm about to take Stan home," Thank fucking god. I want him far away from us as possible.

"Okay," said Tweek. "We will take care of Clyde." Token nods before heading out the doorway.

"Damn Clyde," I growl. "You're heavy as shit."

"F-fuck you," he slurs. We make our way back out into the mini living room area. We put Clyde on the loveseat while we pull out the sofa bed for him. This shit is getting old. I watch as Tweek makes up the bed for Clyde. I go and pour myself a shot which is much needed at the point. I come back over to help Clyde on the bed. "You're going to have so much fun at that dinner party."

"What dinner party?" I asked.

"I was invited to Emma's dinner party this upcoming Saturday," explains Tweek. "It's no big deal."

"Dinner party?" I question. "Sounds boring."

"Yeah," slurred Clyde. "But.."

"That's enough Clyde," snapped Tweek. "Craig, did you want to stay here tonight or head home?" Head home, I like the sound of that.

"Yeah," I smirk glad that Tweek wants to leave with me. "Let's head home." I look down at Clyde. "Hey, you going to be okay until Token gets back."

"Ugh…" says Clyde rolling over and waving us off.

"Let me get a bucket just in case," says Tweek running to the bathroom. He came back with the trash can and set it beside the sofa bed. "Bucket is over if you need it, Clyde, we will see you later."

"Meh….." groans Clyde.

"He's done let go," I say grabbing Tweek's hand leading him out the door. "Let's go back to my house because we can really chill." Tweek nods. I find myself feeling a little happy that he didn't take his hand away from mine. I don't get to enjoy it long as I feel my phone vibrate. I sigh knowing it is a client. "What,"

"Hey, I just need to come by really quick,"

"Hey Annie," I greet recognizing her voice. Annie started off with the weed but when I started selling pills she gave them a try and she loves the hell out of them. I notice she is starting to come every two weeks. I use to could go months before hearing from her. "I'm on my way to the house, meet me out front."

"Who was that?" asked Tweek.

"Just Annie," I replied. I look at Tweek and he is looking at the sky. I look at his face as the streetlight bounces off of him. He looks so…..good. I feel myself blushing as I look away. We get to the house and I see Annie is there and with someone else. I squint as we get closer realizing it is Jason. "You know I like it when you come solo."

"It's just Jason," sighed Annie. "I just want the usual" Lucky for her I have some on me. I dig into my pocket handing it to her and her giving me the money. Jason gives me a head nod as he grabs Annie's hand and they walk off. I go and unlock the front door heading inside quickly.

"What did she get?" asked Tweek lowly.

"Annie use to get weed a lot but she is into painkillers and E," I explain on my way up to the room. "Since she had Jason with her I'm assuming that she will be using that E tonight." I get to my room removing my shoes immediately.

"You ever think about not selling that stuff?" asked Tweek as he removes his own shoes.

"No," I snort. "I make really good easy money doing it. My dealer doesn't give me shit, it's perfect."

"Nothing is perfect forever," says Tweek going to my draw. I feel myself anticipating him removing his clothes to put on mine. I sit on my bed so I can watch him. "I just don't want to see you get hurt or something." Tweek removes his shirt and I lick my lips before I realized it.

"It's South Park," I say. "Nothing really happens here."

"You never know," said Tweek dropping his pants. He makes his way over to the bed. "Why are you still dressed?"

"I'm just being lazy," I replied standing up. "I'm only sleeping in my boxers tonight."

"That's fine," said Tweek. "I don't have any underwear on at all." I'm glad he can't see my face. Is he trying to tell me something with that? I shake my head trying to tell myself Tweek and I are just friends, nothing more. I remove my clothes and climb into bed.

"Anything you want to watch on the TV?" I asked getting comfortable.

"Not really," said Tweek. "I just want to lay here, can we do that?"

"It's whatever," I say laying back. I'm not sleepy just yet so I start flipping through the channels. Tweek cuddles into my side laying his head on my chest. I can feel myself starting to slightly panic but also trying to not to get excited. Tweek fingers start to lightly trace on my chest. I stare at the show on TV although I'm barely paying attention because Tweek feels so good at my side.

Tweek is not virgin, that I do know. He lost his virginity to some guy he met at camp when we were going to our junior year. I recall him trying to make the long-distance relationship work but that guy got laid and couldn't stand the thought of not having sex so he ended things with Tweek. He took it hard at first but picked himself back up. I was so proud of Tweek for standing his ground and moving on. I soon feel his lips on my neck causing my eyes.

"Tweek….." I say softly. Tweek then presses his lips against mine. I stare at him for a moment but slowly close my eyes giving in to the kiss. Tweek massages his lips against mine moaning lowly.

"Ahhh….ha…" he moans. God damn, he sounds good. I kiss him back because it feels like I have been waiting for this. Does he like me? Do I like him? His hand slowly slides down my shoulder, my chest, my stomach and grips my dick firmly. "Yesssss…..ahhhh…."

"Hahhh…"I moan from his grip. I didn't think Tweek was this experienced but he clearly knows what the hell he is doing.

"I want to feel you…." he whispers. I open my eyes looking at Tweek as I have never seen this side of him, I don't know how to react. I moan as his hand starts to move up and down.

"Ahhhh…..ha-hahhh…." I moan. It's been a while since I got some so this feels better than it should. Tweek shifts down to where he is in front my dick. He slowly licks around the head before swallowing me down.

"Oh shit….aarrrggghhhh…" I moan. Tweek moves his head up and down moaning.

"Mmmmmpphh…" moans Tweek sucking my dick like he will never see it again. I still can't believe this happening. I look at Tweek bend over in front of me. I slide my hand down his back, his skin is so smooth. Nothing like any of the guys I have been with previously. Tweek head jerks slightly before I can feel his tongue doing more movement against the head of my dick. I'm starting to pant because I'm trying to keep from cumming too soon. Damn his mouth is too good to me.

"Hahhhh…..hahhh…..Tweeeekkk…"I moan beginning to thrust my hips softly into his mouth. I had no idea he was this good but how would I know? He doesn't look up but begins to take more of my dick into his mouth. "Fuck…ahhh…ha…..gggaannn….." I look as Tweek removes his mouth from my dick. My dick twitches from the loss of contact. I try to focus my eyes through my lust for my friend.

"Do you have lube?" he asks tilting his head. "I'm sure you do but I don't know where you keep it."

"It's under my bed actually…." I tell him. He giggles causing me to smile.

"Under your bed?"

"Well the last time I used it I dropped it," I explained feeling stupid. I was too lazy to get it. Tweek climbs off the bed and I watch his ass slightly jiggle as he gets on the floor. My room is a little dirtier since Kyle hasn't been over in a while. Now that he works he only stays over one day a week if I can convince him to. Tweek reappears with the bottle.

"Condoms?" he asked.

"My nightstand," I tell him. Tweek opens the draw grabbing one. He stands up and I can fully see how hard he is. I swallow my nerves as he gets back on the bed crawling over to me. He smirks at me.

"You're still hard," he said bending over. "I thought you would have gone down with me grabbing everything." He takes me back into his mouth continue what he was doing earlier. It does take long for me to start feeling it again. This time I'm getting a little show as Tweek is fingering himself, oh my god this is so fucking hot. Tweek starts to moan from fingering himself. I start thrusting my hips towards his mouth and he is taking every bit of it.

"Mmmm…..god….." I moan feeling myself close to blowing my load. I slow my hips down before Tweek pulls away and I can see drool dripping from the corners of his mouth down his chin. He wipes it away with the back of his hand.

"I want you on top," he says shyly. It's almost as if he is not use to asking for what he wants. I shift so Tweek can lay down easily. I grab the condom putting it on and rubbing myself with lube. I lean over Tweek and he looks shyer than he did earlier with his own fingers in his ass. He slides his hands into my hair smiling. I lean down meshing my lips to his feeling hungry to feel his passion. "Ahhhh…..yeahhhh….."

I have had sex with a few people but it never felt anything like this. I moan as I continue to kiss him.

"Mmmpphhh….."I moan into the kiss. Tweek wraps his legs around my waist which only allowed me to grind against him. I like this, I like the slight tease it is providing for us both. I slide my tongue into Tweek's mouth continuing our beautiful grinding. I wiggle free after a while ready to be inside of him. "You ready Tweek?" I pant. He nods his head yes. I position myself at his entrance and I start to slide inside of him slowly. He is still tight but not impossible. Tweek moans and covers his face a little with his hand. I can't help but feel like he is trying to hide from me. That makes me thrust a little harder as I continue making my inside of him. Man, it's been too long for me because at this rate I'm not going to last long. He's so god damn tight and he lubed himself up pretty damn good with his fingers. "God Tweek….nnngggghhhh…." He moves his hand away from his pink cheeks.

"W-what?" he asked. "Am I hurting you?"

"No way….." I replied quickly. "You're making me feel incredible…." Tweek smiles.

"Make me feel incredible too….." he says softly. I roll my hips into Tweek. His breathing shifts as I continue to thrust into him. My old mattress is giving away what we're doing but I don't care. Tweek looks like he feels good but I want to see more from him. I start changing my rhythm trying to find his feel good spot. I almost cum trying to find it but I finally did. "Arrrgghhh…..ohhh…..mmmm…."

"That's it…." I pant. "Ahhh…haaa…" I start thrusting into that spot causing him to shake lightly. His ass starts to tighten around me pushing me closer to my climax. "Ohhh…I-I'm going to…nnnggghhh….cum soon." Tweek slides his hands into my hair as I continue to rub against his spot.

"Yesss…oh yessss…." moans Tweek as his face turns red. "Hahhhh…fuck…ahhhh." I know Tweek is cumming and I start cumming with him.

"Ohhh…Tweek….aaahhhh…." I moan as I continue to thrust inside of him wanting to feel every inch of him as I cum. Tweek slides his hands into my shoulder gripping tightly shivering against my body. I moan as I feel like I'm still cumming. I lean over Tweek finally feeling drained. He shifts and I finally lay on my side. Tweek stands up tossing on a tee. He looks over his shoulder at me.

"Going to the bathroom," he says quickly. I nodded unable to speak. Tweek leaves the room and I stare after him. My god I had sex with Tweek, good sex at that. Shit that wasn't even my best performance either. I will have to be sure to pull all the stops out next time. Will there be a next time? I sit up finally removing the condom tossing it in the trash can. I wipe myself down now feeling like all my energy is gone. Tweek walks back in the room and I can't help but stare at legs working my way up to his face.

"Hey…" I say not sure what else to say.

"Shhhh…" said Tweek removing the tee shirt. I can tell he cleaned the cum off his stomach as I can smell my soap coming from his skin. He climbs into bed cuddling with me. I wrap my arms around deciding to enjoy this moment of him being in my arms.


	18. Chapter 18

KYLE

Dare I say I'm enjoying working at the shop. I'm pretty good at making sure the parts are where they are suppose to be. I also order the parts that we need and keep everything organized. I'm not having to do all the hard work like Kenny and his dad as they actually work on cars. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I see that it is Craig. I feel kind of bad because I haven't been seeing much of him lately. I look at my phone.

Craig: Kyle I need to talk to you

He rarely says that. Some serious shit must have gone down. I sigh before sending him a response.

Kyle: I'm off in 10 minutes, where you want me to meet you at?

Craig: Come past my room because I'm seriously on my way to be wrecked

I sigh. I have actually cut back on my drinking a bit. It's a little strange but I don't feel the need to do it as much. I don't feel as stressed or unhappy. Stan and I suppose to be having a movie night sometime soon. We are both waiting until we are off the next day so we can stay up late like how we use to. I feel like an idiot for wanting to do some of the things we did when we were 12 but he is also willing so at least I'm not alone. I complete the last of my order so we will have plenty of parts for this upcoming weekend. The weekends are when we are the busiest.

"You getting ready to head home?" asked Kenny walking up to the small window.

"Naw," I replied. "I'm going to see Craig."

"I haven't heard his name in a while," stated Kenny leaning on the window.

"I have been busy," I replied.

"You have been staying in the apartment," said Kenny. "I don't count that as being busy." I frown at him. "I'm not saying it is a bad thing. You're home more than me."

"Well, that's because you're up under Wendy's ass," I chuckle. "Why don't you just move in with her?"

"We just started dating not too long ago," said Kenny. "I'm not trying to move that fast."

"I'm shocked," I fake mock him. Kenny reaches his hand through the window shoving me lightly as I laugh.

"What are you and Craig up to tonight?" he asked. "The usual?" I know he is talking about us getting drunk or high, most times both. I don't get as high as much because of work though.

"Neither," I replied. "He needs to talk to me about something. Not sure what it is yet but as you know Craig is not the talking type."

"Man now you have me curious," said Kenny.

"Well he didn't show up at my job so it can't be that bad," I replied. "I'm out of here. You coming home tonight?"

"Not sure," he replies. "Depends on my lady."

"Yeah, I will see you at work tomorrow," I reply assuming Wendy will want his company tonight. I go to the time card and use the time punch. Yeah, they are pretty old school. I walk out of the shop stepping into the fresh air, very welcomed after smelling motors all day. I head towards Craig but I decide to stop in Tweak Bros. I see Tweek wiping tables as Stan is behind the counter. He sees me right away and his face lights up. It makes me smile on the inside to see that.

"Welcome to Tweak Bros," he greets. "What brew can I get for you today?" I start to laugh.

"Please stop….." I chuckle. "I'm on my way to see Craig and was just stopping in."

"Stopping in huh," said Stan tilting his head. I fight not to blush with him looking at me like that. "Sure you don't want anything? It's on me."

"Well, it's not cold enough for coffee," I state.

"We have iced coffee," says Tweek walking behind the counter.

"Now that does sound good," I admit. "What flavors?"

"You're going to want the vanilla honey," says Stan. "I have one coming right up for you." Stan turns away to go fix my drink that I had not even agreed to.

"Did you want any cookies or cakes?" asked Tweek. God they are really trying to fatten me up.

"No," I replied. "I can't have sweets like that."

"Silly me," he laughs. "I forgot." I nod understanding. Diabetes runs in my family and to ensure I don't get it I stay away from sweets. "How is your job going?"

"Pretty good actually," I reply. "I kind of like it."

"I can tell," he states. "You look more relaxed."

"Nothing has really changed," I reply. "I'm just glad to not be homeless."

"I understand that," said Tweek chiming in.

"Is Token having another get together soon?" I ask. "I would actually like to be at the next one." I was disappointed when I heard Stan got to hang out with the guys and I wasn't there. I shouldn't care but I do. Tired or not if I knew he was going to be there I would have been there. I see a flicker of something in Tweek's eyes.

"I don't know to be honest," he replies looking away. "Besides I don't think he will want to do anything since Emma has her dinner party."

"Oh yeah that," I say flatly. Of course, I wasn't invited and I wouldn't want to be. I have no respect for what Butters or Cartman for what they did to me. I don't want to put my hands on either one of them. Emma at least avoids me but Cartman and his snide comments, yeah no I would end up kicking his ass.

"Here you go," said Stan handing me my vanilla honey ice coffee. Our fingers touch and I want them to keep touching mine. Stan smirks at me as I take a sip. I wonder did he want to keep touch my fingers as well? God, I'm such a dork.

"Mother of god this is good," I admit.

"You did good Stan," admits Tweek. "I didn't think you would get his drink right."

"He is my bes…my friend after all," said Stan rubbing the back of his head. I can tell he was about to call me his best friend. I wanted him to say it but I know damn well I have not earned that title. "I want you to try this." Stan hands me a little box.

"What's in it?" I ask.

"Something that will go with the cold vanilla honey tea," he smiles. "Tweek you can ring me up on break."

"Sure," he agrees.

"Stan, are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure," said Stan looking at me. "I heard you're on your way to see Craig. Don't keep your best friend waiting."

"He will understand….." I reply slowly. "Um, I will see you're home later." Stan looks sad but only for a second. Did I imagine that?

"I will have dinner ready," he smiled. "I'm sure Kenny will be with Wendy tonight." I laugh.

"I told him the same thing," I reply. "Thanks for the drink and whatever this is," I hold up the box "I will see you later."

"Be safe," says Stan as I walk out of Tweek Bros. I sip only a little on my tea wanting to get to Craig's so I can have whatever is in the box like he recommended. I get to the house and Tricia and Karen are on the porch with Ike.

"Kyle!" exclaims Ike running over to me and hugging me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed happily to see him. "You're going to make me drop this."

"Sorry," he says pulling out of the hug. "You haven't come by the house."

"No reason for me to come by there," I reply trying not to sound bitter. I still feel like my mom didn't have to kick me out at that moment. She could have given me a 30-day warning.

"Craig is in his room," explains Tricia. "He is in a bad mood just so you know." I shake my head wondering what set him off this time. I open the door heading upstairs. I can hear the music but it's not too loud since his father is probably in the bedroom sleep. I open his door without knocking. Craig is laid back on his bed with his hands behind his head just staring at the ceiling. I know he is high and buzzed with alcohol. My god, his room is messy as hell. I set my items on his desk that is covered with trash.

"Craig your room is a mess," I stated looking around.

"It would be cleaner if you had been around," he replies looking at me. I have truly spoiled him because I'm certainly not his maid. He slowly sits up. "Where fuck have you been?"

"Working," I replied. "You should try it." I pull out the chair sitting down and I see Craig eyeing my cup.

"You went to Tweak Bros?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I replied. "Have you ever had their ice tea? This shit is amazing. Stan gives me something to eat with it." I open the box and see there is a homemade apple pie slice. It smells good too.

"Tweek's mom specialty," notes Craig. "Was Tweek there?"

"He's always there," I replied.

"He hasn't been talking to me," said Craig almost sadly. Tweek always speaks to Craig so…..

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I didn't do shit!" he screamed standing up looking mad as hell.

"Whoa calm down," I replied sitting my drink down. "What the hell is going on with you?" Craig looks like he is about to snap. I get up from my chair not use to seeing him like this. "Hey, look at me." Craig does look at me folding his arms. "What is going on with you?"

"I had sex with Tweek…" he whispers. Say what?


	19. Chapter 19

KYLE

"Um okay…." I say slowly because I don't know what else to say. Craig is upset by this it seems. I mean he said he had sex with Tweek and not fuck, that is saying a lot. "Do you regret having sex Tweek?"

"No it's not that," he says blushing. Craig blushing, holy shit. I fold my arms sitting on his bed.

"Talk to me man," I say calmly. "I'm not a mind reader."

"I don't fucking know what happened," he said closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Like we were hanging out, as usual, watching TV, next thing I know we're kissing and it just goes on from there."

"So what is really the issue then?" I asked.

"He hasn't spoken to me since," said Craig. "He left me some bullshit note saying that sleeping with me was a mistake and to forget it ever happened." I never said those exact words to Stan but I can understand Tweek. He probably just doesn't want things to change. "I have gone by the shop but if he is working he will go to the back to avoid me like he actually locks the office door. I was just going with the flow that night, fuck he came on to me and now he is acting like this!"

"Just give Tweek his space," I encourage. "I'm sure he will come around. He is probably embarrassed is all."

"I'm so annoyed," admits Craig. "I'm not use to dealing with shit like this, I mean this is ridiculous." He walks over to his draw pulling out a blunt. "You want some?"

"No I have to work tomorrow," I reply. "I wish I could though, I need this job badly." Craig lights up and starts smoking. He looks better already. I hear his phone chime and he walks over to his nightstand.

"I have a client downstairs," he announces. "I will be right back." Craig heads into his closet grabbing whatever the customer needs before walking out of the door. I feel kind of bad for Craig. I don't know what I would have done if Stan and I had gone that far and then he moved. It would have destroyed me for sure. I couldn't even handle the little kiss we did back then. I was purely acting on my emotions at that time. I wonder if Tweek or Craig were doing the same thing. I get up off the bed walking over to my dessert and cold drink.

I pick up the apple pie because it is layered so well. I take a small bite and I'm pleasantly surprised. It is not too bitter and not too sweet. I take another bite then sip my vanilla ice coffee. It creates a whole new flavor.

"Mmm….." I say still chewing. Stan is really good at his job. I continue to eat and sip until Craig returns back to the room. He looks at me before sitting on his bed.

"What are you so happy for?"

"Have you ever had Tweek's mom apple pie?" I asked. "This shit is amazing." Craig laughs.

"Yeah I have," he says sitting back further on his bed crossing his legs under him. "You're late as shit." He puts his face into his hands and I know he is thinking about Tweek.

"Let's watch some TV okay," I said finishing up my pie. I slide my shoes off and climb into bed with Craig as he flips on the TV. I take the remote making sure to find something funny to watch. I succeed as we spend two hours watching TV. I look at the time realizing it is almost 8. I need to head back home. "Craig I have to go."

"Do you really," he whines. "Man I hate that you work now, I never get to see you."

"You're doing just fine without me," I said standing up and stretching. "You want to hang out this upcoming week, the night of that bullshit dinner party."

"That would be nice since the cool kids weren't invited," he says referring to us. I chuckle.

"Alright man," I state tossing my stuff in the trash bin. "I'll talk to you later. Remember what I said, give Tweek his space for now. He will talk to you when he is ready."

"Patience is not my strong suit," mutters Craig.

"I know but trust me and listen to what I'm telling you," I replied. "I'll talk to you later." I walk out of his room heading downstairs. I see Ike went home which is wise since mom will be looking for him. Karen is still there with Tricia and they're watching something on the TV. They don't even look my way as I head out the door walking towards Kenny's apartment.

I looked into if I can afford to get a car and my own place. Not possible. I can barely afford my own place on the salary I currently have. I'm going to need to get a roommate. That is something I will have to bring up to Craig since he is wanting to move out of his parent's house. I make a mental note to bring it up to him later. I get home and I can smell something delicious being cooked from the kitchen. I see Stan peek his head out.

"Your home," he smiles. I look away trying to hide my smile. "We're solo tonight. I don't know why Kenny doesn't just move in with Wendy."

"I was telling him the same thing," I replied walking to the kitchen. "What did you cook? It smells damn good in here."

"I did steaks tonight," he says like that is the easiest thing ever. I look down as he plates the steak next to mash potatoes and broccoli. I'm so spoiled by his cooking I don't know what I will do when I'm on my own. I go to wash my hands before sitting at the small dining across from Stan.

"Thanks for the dessert and coffee," I reply cutting my steak up. "It was so good. I can't believe I never tried it."

"It's the best apple pie I have ever had," said Stan taking a bite of mash potatoes. "I was impressed that it was not overly sweet or bitter."

"Me too," I agree. "The cold beverage actually made it taste different but it was a whole different level of flavors." Stan smiles.

"I knew you would like it," he smiles. I look down feeling my heart skip a beat. "How was your time with Craig?" I look up trying to see if I can find out any information for Craig regarding Tweek. It's the least I can do for Craig is see where Tweek head is.

"Uh it was okay," I reply.

"No, it wasn't," said Stan laughing a little. "What was wrong? I know it was nothing affecting you though so something must have been going on with Craig."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"I can't tell you that secret," said Stan smirking. "It can't be too bad since you're calm." I stare at Stan wanting to tell him everything. I decide to feel him out first.

"I need to know something first," I reply. "Has Tweek been acting any different?"

"No really….." said Stan. "I mean he is really excited about the dinner party but that is about it."

"Alright," I say slowly. "I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone."

"Kyle, who the hell am I going to tell?"

"Kenny," I replied.

"Okay good point," he agrees. "I won't tell anyone, promise." I sigh because this is not my secret to tell.

"Craig and Tweek had sex," I say. Stan face probably looked like how mines did.

"What?" he questions in surprise.

"Yeah I know," I reply. "Tweek has been avoiding Craig since it happened and Craig is pretty upset by it." Stan looks like he is thinking.

"You think Craig has a thing for Tweek?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I have never seen any signs that Craig has feelings for him but Craig is not the best at expressing himself either. I advise he just give Tweek his space for now."

"His secret is safe with me," said Stan. "I don't want to be in the middle of that."

"In the middle of what?" I ask. "We don't even know what is going on."

"Um hm….." says Stan.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he chuckles. "Eat before your steak gets cold." I follow his orders because he is right. I like my steak medium and I would hate to have to reheat it. We finish up and I make sure to load the dishes in the dishwasher. "Can go ahead and shower, I did earlier before you got here."

"Thanks," I reply. I could use a good shower. I grab my items heading straight into the bathroom. I start to wonder does Craig like Tweek. I have never seen him have a crush on anyone let alone be in an actual relationship. I get out of the shower and quickly blow dry my hair before heading out. I'm rubbing the back of my hair as I make my way to the living room. I turn the corner and I see a very naked Stan. His back is to me since he is getting dressed for bed. I look at every single muscle move as he gets dressed. Stan turns around and jumps.

"Jesus dude," he says. "You scared me a little." His smile slowly goes away. "Kyle, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I reply sitting down with my back turned to him. I don't want him to see how flustered I am. "Why do you always think something is wrong with me?"

"Because something is wrong," said Stan. "I may not have been around for the past 6 years but I do still know you to a certain extent." I feel him sit down on the bed turning on the TV. I lay down on my side away from him curled up. I can feel Stan shifting closer to me. Soon I feel his arms wrap around my exposed side. "It's okay Kyle."

"What is okay?" I ask in a little voice.

"That you are upset about whatever it is," he says. "I know you but not enough to know exactly what is wrong with you." I feel brave enough to turn and face him like we use to do we were kids. I look into his calm face, those caring blue eyes and I know I can trust him.

"I'm fine, really," I said slowly. "I didn't mean to get all snippy."

"You were doing good too," says Stan causing us both to laugh nervously. "You haven't snapped at me in a while." I laugh.

"I'm pretty content at the moment," I admit. Stan looks at me.

"Me too actually," he says. "I'm happy we're not so awkward with each other." I nod and Stan moves closer to me. I feel my breathing slow down as he leans in pressing his lips against mine. It makes me think back to that time except for this time it wasn't me moving. I can't help it as I bring my hand up to his face holding him in place. Stan's arm pulls me by waist closer to him. I wrap my arm around his neck moaning into the kiss.

"Mmmppphhh…" I moan into his mouth. Stan starts to plant light kisses on my upper and bottom lip driving me crazy. "Ohhhh…" I say lowly from the sensation. Stan pulls back breathing hard as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I don't know what came over me." Don't be sorry…I lean in kissing him causing him to shut up before he says anything else stupid. I shift to where I'm on top of Stan. We continue to kiss softly but it soon becomes uncontrollable. "Ahhh…..haaa….." moans Stan arching his back slightly. I like that a lot as I begin to suck on his tongue making him moan more. Stan gets a little bold sliding his hand down grabbing my ass. Stan surprises me when he opens his legs allow me to get closer to his body. He is hard as fuck. I can't say how many times I imagined this happening in my mind but yet it is really happening. I pull out of the kiss leaning down into the crook of his neck.

"Stan…" I mutter as his hands grip my ass.

"Yes," he says in his casual voice. That's not the tone of voice I want to hear. I'm almost wrecked and I don't want to be wrecked alone. I roll my hips onto his hips earning a moan. "Hahh…haa…" I'm not even inside of him let alone touching him or myself, I'm already on edge. I start panting harder as I continue to hump myself against Stan. His dick feels so good against mine that I don't want any layers between us. His hands leave my ass to glide over my back adding to my pleasure.

"Nnngghhh….."I moan continuing to roll my hips. I look at Stan just as he bites his lip before thrusting up into me. "Ahhh….mmm….." Stan's hands grip my waist as he begins to pant heavily thrusting against me.

"Kyle….." he moans. Oh fuck, I think I'm going to cum. My body begins to tingle causing me to whimper. I get distracted when we hear keys in the door. I quickly roll to my side of the bed. Stan turns away from me as I do the same. I pretend to be sleep as Kenny opens the door. He closes it quietly making his way to his room. I breathe out a sigh of relief when he closes the door. I turn over as does Stan. "That was close." We both laugh quietly as we can.

"I don't know what to say…" I whisper.

"Me neither…." said Stan. "We aren't 12 years old. How do you feel?" I bite my lip not sure if I'm ready to bare my soul to him.

"I feel okay I guess….." I reply. "I'm confused."

"Confused about what?" asked Stan.

"If we should be doing this," I reply. "We're roommates, we just became friends again." Stan looks not happy with my response.

"Okay Kyle….." he says slowly before turning over. Shit. How could I say that? I have waited years to even be this close to Stan. For all I know it was never going to happen but here we are. I reach out touching Stan's hip. He removes my hand quickly. "We should go to bed." Goddamnit.


	20. Chapter 20

STAN

I chuckle to myself as I realize Kyle and I are possibly in the same situation as Craig and Tweek. We didn't take things that far the other night but we mid as well had. I know I'm falling for him. I think he feels the same way since he blushes a lot but he could be a shy guy. Who am I kidding, this is Kyle. I need him to admit he wants to be with me and stop playing games. We don't have to be serious right away if that is not what he wants but sadly I don't know what he wants.

"You okay?" asked Tweek looking at me.

"Oh yeah….." I smile. "I'm great. I can't wait to see what Emma has on the menu."

"Me and you both," smiled Tweek. Tweek is pretty open with me for the most part. He hasn't brought up any issues between him and Craig. I haven't asked Kyle about it since we have now gone back to being weird. I could kick my own ass for going in for him like that. I try to recall what made me do it and I have no answers. The only thing I remember is wanting to feel him plus he looked so cute. "I hope they won't be mad we didn't dress up."

"Dinner party or not there are some things I won't do," I reply as we continue to walk. I see Cartman's mom house coming into view. Tweek and I are dressed down in tee shirts and jeans. We make our way up to the front door ringing the doorbell. Emma answered almost right away. She looks like a modern day Stepford wife.

"Welcome, welcome," she smiles standing in her black cocktail dress.

"You look lovely," I tell her stepping in immediately feeling underdressed.

"Thank you!" she explained. "I saw this dress in the store and gosh darn it I had to have it. You guys can join Cartman, he is in the living room this way." I follow behind Emma wondering how did Cartman get so lucky. She certainly seems eager to make sure her man is happy. I see Cartman sitting in front of the TV watching a movie.

"Hey Cartman," said Tweek once we are in the living room.

"Hey," he smiled standing up. "You guys are right on time. You came together?"

"Yeah, we both opened today," I replied. I'm glad to see Cartman is just in a polo shirt and some jeans.

"Did you guys want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Not the wine!" exclaimed Emma from the kitchen.

"Wine?" questions Tweek. "Your mom lets you drink?"

"My mom lets me do whatever I want," said Cartman walking to the kitchen. I see some things haven't changed. "Babe how come we can't have the wine?"

"The wine is for dinner," says Emma turning around. "We are lucky your mom is letting us have this one bottle." I get what Emma means.

"I'll take a beer," I reply. I mid as well take advantage of his mom not giving a shit if we drink or not. Makes me feel grown already.

"Good man Stan," said Cartman walking over to the fridge. "Tweekers, what you want?" I can tell Tweek hates the nickname.

"A beer is fine," he says folding his arms. Cartman walks over.

"God I can't wait for football season," he states.

"You and me both," I agree. We follow Cartman back to the living room taking a seat. I take a sip before talking. "Where is your mom tonight?"

"She is out with her guy of the moment," he states. "I'm well aware my mom is a whore. I don't care what she does as long as she keeps that shit out of the house. I don't need to be hearing any of that." I chuckle at his boldness. I remember a time when he hated his mom dating. I guess he decided to man up about it.

"Well then," I say.

"How is working going for you?" asked Cartman. "You're leaving in what another 5 weeks."

"Yeah," I reply. "I will be heading out there this upcoming weekend to select an apartment."

"I thought you were going to live in the dorms," said Cartman.

"Hell no," I replied. "I don't like the idea of sharing showers and walking down the hall in a fucking towel, no thanks."

"Right!" laughed Cartman. "Don't want the girls and guys getting a look at the goods. I would be walking around there ass naked if it were me." I shake my head knowing damn well he would do it.

"Your vacation is in two weeks," says Tweek jumping into the conversation. "You two must be thrilled."

"Hell yes," said Cartman. "I had to beg my mom to pay for this trip, don't tell Emma. It is going to be so worth it." Emma comes into the living room with a little tray.

"This is the appetizer," she explains. She lowers the tray so we can see what is on it. I see something rolled up looking like spring rolls.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Cartman.

"It's a shrimp spring roll," explains Emma.

"Right on," said Cartman. "Next time include some sliders or something." Emma sits down kissing Cartman on his cheek. "Babe, I'm eating."

"Sorry you look so cute," she exclaims. "Come on guys try it." Tweek and I reach for a shrimp spring roll and dare I say it's pretty damn good. I take another before leaning back in the sofa.

"Where is everyone else at?" asked Tweek.

"It's just us," said Cartman. "I didn't feel like being bothered with everyone else." Tweek shifts uncomfortably while I sit there in shock. "What? I had enough of those assholes at your welcome back party."

"Awesome," I say slowly. We make light chit chat and it is okay. So far I'm highly impressed with Emma's cooking skills. I mean I took cooking for fun but I can tell she enjoys it. She gets up to go check on the main meal in the kitchen. I follow her because I want to talk to her without Cartman being up our ass.

"Your skills are incredible," I tell Emma. She checks the oven before closing it.

"Thank you, Stan," she smiles.

"When did you get so into cooking?" I asked.

"Around 9th grade," she replies looking at me. "I think it helped me to cope with a lot of stuff if you know what I mean. I really enjoy it. You seem to know a lot about cooking yourself."

"I do," I reply. "I started learning my junior year. It was the main thing that kept me from drinking."

"Awww," cooed Emma. "That's so sad."

"I'm fine," I replied. "Thanks though." She smiles.

"So Stan have you gone on any dates while you have been in town?" I look at Emma trying to figure out what is she getting at?

"No, I haven't," I replied. "I'm going to be leaving so no point of dating."

"You could at least go out and have a good time," she suggests. "How about you go out with Tweek." I chuckle as I realize this was a setup. I don't know if Tweek knows it or not but yeah. They are totally trying to pair us together.

"Tweek is great but I'm not interested," I replied. "Besides we work together, I don't date people I work with." Emma frowns.

"You won't be working there in 5 weeks," she says. "Why miss out on the chance of falling in love." Because I think I'm falling in love with Kyle. I don't need to make things any more complicated than I already have.

"What makes you think I am already not in love," I say. Emma looks at me cover her lips.

"You're already in love with someone!" she whispers. "How did I miss this! Who?"

"I can't say….." I reply feeling shy all of sudden. "I don't know if they feel the same way."

"Well, of course, Kyle feels the same way," states Emma putting her hands on her hips.

"How do you know it's Kyle?" I question. Emma sighs.

"I don't know maybe because there was always this chemistry between you guys," she says a little shyly.

"Are you sure you are remembering right?" I chuckled.

"I most certainly am!" she exclaims. "You guys did everything together. Had you not moved I am positive you two would be dating." I look at her wondering if this will make her give up on me dating Tweek.


	21. Chapter 21

STAN

"So let me ask you a question," I say deciding to lay everything out on the table. "How did you feel about Kyle dating Cartman? I mean…."

"I know," said Emma slowly glancing down for a moment. "I feel just awful about that. I had really terrible self-esteem back then. My body was changing and I didn't feel comfortable in my own skin. After Kyle coming out and being bullied how was I going to tell everyone I was meant to be a girl. I pretty much kept everything bottled up."

"I'm not judging you," I reply. "I just wanted to know your side of the story because this really hurt Kyle."

"I'm not the one who really hurt Kyle though," said Emma. "It was you."

"Me?" I questioned. "How? He is the one who stopped talking to me."

"Well yeah….." said Emma beginning to play with her hands nervously. "You started dating some girl Jane or something. I don't remember now but I recall Kyle being upset about it. He was venting to Cartman about it one day and I just happened to be around." I didn't know Kyle had feelings for me. Had I known I would have never flaunted my relationship in his face. I shake my head getting back to the real matter at hand.

"How did you two start, you know…..?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"He has his beer and food," said Emma. "He's not getting up, trust me. Cartman saw me dressed up as a girl one day after school. I was so scared he was going to blackmail me or tell everyone at school. I mean a gay guy is different from someone who is transgender. Instead, he was gentle and understanding. He actually started helping me look into treatments for my transformation since my parents weren't really supportive. He was the most patience gentlemen ever. I'm sorry I took him from Kyle but I fell in love with him before I knew it. There is no excuse for what I did but I feel like Kyle has always been in love with you anyway. I think Cartman felt this way too." The words sink in heavily.

"Thanks for explaining Emma," I reply. "You didn't have to answer any of my questions but you did."

"Anything for you Stan," she smiled. "Time for me to plate the food for dinner. Go on now, head back into the room with the guys." I walk away realizing that there was a huge communication flaw between Kyle and I back then. Things could have been so different had he told me how he felt. I wonder have I been in love with Kyle this whole time. I frown thinking I would know if I was in love. I dated other people and when he slowed down on reaching out to me…..I just let it happen. Someone in love would never do that right?

"Where you been?" asked Cartman as I sit down next to Tweek.

"I was talking to Emma," I replied.

"God bless you, most people find her boring unless they are trying to fuck her," he explains. He drinks from his beer and I notice Tweek looks glad I returned.

"So what did I miss?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…" said Cartman. "Talking about a little of this a little of that." I know he is lying Tweek clearly looks disturbed. I wonder if he now knows this was a set up as well. "You need another beer?" I look down at mine realizing it is close to being empty.

"Sure," I reply. Cartman grins as he gets up and walks to the kitchen. Seeing him smile so much is still weird. "You okay Tweek?"

"I am now," he sighs. "It was getting a little weird while you were gone."

"What did he say?" I asked. Tweek blushes shaking his head, oh boy. Cartman walks back into the room with my beer. He starts talking about the movie we were watching telling me what I missed while I was out of the room. Emma announces that dinner is ready and we all sit at the table. She made Cornish hens, with asparagus. The chicken had an excellent flavor, it was tender and not super dry either. I'm surprised Emma is not going to school to be a chef. The wine she selected went perfectly with the chicken. She said she found out about the wine on YouTube. For dessert, she did bread pudding. I'm beyond full when it is time for us to go. I can see why everyone wanted to come to the dinner party, this was truly a restaurant experience.

"We are going to get going," said Tweek.

"So soon?" asked Emma sadly.

"Yeah," I replied. "I have things I need to do tomorrow."

"Don't be a stranger Stan," said Cartman. "I want us to do this again before you leave."

"I will try," I reply not knowing what will happen. I want to talk to Kyle and clear the air about more than one thing. Tweek and I stand to make our way to the front of the house. I hug Emma and Cartman before stepping on the porch. Tweek wobbles a little clearly buzzed from the wine. "That wine got to you didn't it."

"I had no idea wine could be this strong," he whispers.

"It can be," I replied. "Let's get you home." Twee hangs on to my arm and I let him because he is seriously struggling. He starts humming a song he has in his head. I have to say a drunk Tweek is a very happy Tweek. I mean he is always happy but I have never seen him hum or sing before. I have never seen him this far gone.

"Stars so pretty tonight," he sighs looking up. He almost falls but I catch him.

"Pay attention Tweek," I warn. "You're drunk and can't afford to star gaze right now."

"They look like they're glowing tonight," he explains. "Like let's stop and really look at them." I stop and look up and he is right. The stars look super bright. I feel Tweek tangle his fingers in between mine holding my hand. Is Tweek into me? I'm going to have to let him know as nicely as I can I'm not interested for now I let him hold my hand as we walk back to his house. We get to his porch and I can see the lights are off inside.

"Your parents' home?" I asked taking my hand back.

"Yeah, they are probably asleep already," he explains. "You know they open tomorrow since we are off." I laugh because neither of us wanted Cartman or Emma to know we are off. They probably would have pressured us into staying. "I don't think I would be any good tomorrow anyways."

"For sure," I agree. "You be safe okay." Tweek nods looking at me intensely. He leans in quickly planting a kiss on my lips. Tweek massages his lips against my own. He is a good kisser but I love Kyle. Just kissing Tweek feels wrong despite me not being in a committed relationship. I shake my head out of the kiss. "Ummm…Tweek"

"D-did I misread that?" he asked clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah…." I replied to him slowly. "Um, I think you're a great guy…" Tweek holds his hand up.

"You can save me the you're a nice guy speech," he replies looking like he is holding back tears. "That is all I ever hear."

"That is not a bad thing," I reply defensively. "You are a good guy."

"Good guys always finish last…" he sighs. "Or they're straight."

"Maybe there is someone for you, you haven't considered…" I suggest. I know Kyle would kill me if he knew I opened my mouth but this could be an opportunity. "What about Craig?"

"Craig," he snorts. "He is so….rude, he is selfish, he doesn't have a job…" Man, that does sound really bad. From what I have seen he is all of those things Tweek just stated.

"He can't be that bad since you guys are friends," I reply. "Maybe you should give him a chance."

"F-friends are different from lovers," says Tweek. "Craig is a great friend but a lover…I don't know about that. He never takes anyone seriously. He is always fucking someone different. It's like he is not pleased drinking the same coffee over and over." Man Craig must really get around.

"You never know until you try," I say. "You can do what you want Tweek. Like I said you are a really good guy and I just want you to be happy. Who knows…..maybe Craig hasn't found that perfect flavor of coffee." Tweek shrugs looking down blushing, he finally looks up meeting my eyes looking very sad. I can't help it, I'm in love with Kyle. "Don't worry, you will find someone but I think you should really give Craig a shot." Tweek blushes and for the first time I think he does like Craig. "Do you have feelings for Craig?" His face now turns red as he begins to twitch. Fuck, I pat his shoulder to give him a boost of confidence. Tweek nods yes in agreement.

"I think I love him…"he says above a whisper. Holy shit.

"You need to tell him," I reply thinking about Kyle and I. "Don't let him think you don't feel the same way." Tweek tilts his head.

"Feel the same way?" he questions clearly puzzled. Shit. I run my hands through my hair.

"I think Craig loves you too," I reply. "Um he seemed to not like you spending time in my presence."

"You're just so nice…."says Tweek with his voice shaking a little. "Craig is just so…..oh god…..does he love me. I don't know…..I can't….." I pull Tweek in for a hug and I know he is appreciating it very much. He hugs me tighter before pulling away.

"I'll see you later okay," I tell him. "Relax man, everything is going to be okay." Tweek nods before disappearing into the house. I breathe a sigh of relief glad that he didn't try to kiss me again. I walk off down the street ready to get home ready to have my talk with Kyle.


	22. Chapter 22

CRAIG

I actually cleaned my own room for a change. I want Kyle and I to have plenty of space to veg out tonight. I'm ordering pizza, wings, got plenty of green, life is good. I also got some beers from Kenny's brother Kevin. Gave him some pills in exchange and he was all game. I hear a knock on my door, I go and open it.

"What you doing tonight?" asked Tricia with her hand on her hip.

"Minding my fucking business," I replied. "What do you want?"

"Can I get some weed from you?" asked Tricia.

"I guess," I replied walking to my own stash and not my main stash. I don't want Tricia to think she can just come and take my shit whenever she wants to. It's not like this stuff is given to me for free. I give Tricia a tiny baggy.

"Really Craig that's all I get?" she asks.

"It's free," I replied. "Take it or leave it." Tricia frowns shoving the baggy in her bra just in time for mom to walk up.

"What are my children up to tonight?" she asked.

"I'm going to over to Karen's," said Tricia. "Craig has Kyle coming over or whatever."

"Have fun because I know I will," she grinned. I watch mom walk down the steps in a tight fitted dress. Dad is already at work so now we're alone. Mom is more than likely going to the bar or the club. I don't care long as she is not bothering me.

"You think mom is cheating on dad?" asked Tricia looking after mom.

"I don't know nor do I care," I replied walking back into my room. I hear my phone ring and I pick it up seeing it is Kyle. "Yo,"

"Open the door bitch," he says before ending the call. I laugh. It's so nice to have him back. I don't know what happened a couple of weeks ago but he started coming over a bit more and drinking even smoking although he would have to work the next day. I'm super excited about us getting an apartment together. We're suppose to be going to look in 2 weeks. I jog down the stairs to let him in since Tricia went wondered back to her room, probably to put on that clown make up.

"Hey," said Kyle walking in smelling fresh.

"You went home and took a shower?" I questioned.

"And you're surprised because?" he asked. I chuckle and head up the stairs. Kyle walks into my room. "Oh my god, you cleaned!"

"So?" I question knowing deep down I wanted to impress him. "I'm going to order pizza, what you want?"

"Depends on where you order from," he said sliding his high tops off.

"Where ever you want," I replied.

"Pizza Hut!" he exclaims. He gets comfort on my bed pulling the menu up on his phone.

"Order 14 wings," I instruct him. "No make that 21, Buffalo, hot."

"Got it," he says.

"I got beer and I got weed," I say. "We are good for the night my friend."

"We're always good," smirked Kyle pushing his curls off his face. He goes back to looking in his phone.

"You work tomorrow right?" I asked going to my draw to grab the blunt I rolled for us earlier.

"Yeah but I'm still going to get fucked up," he says. "I don't have to be there until noon." I lit the blunt taking in some puffs as Kyle puts in the order. I don't hand it over to him until he is done placing the order. He happily takes so puffs standing up and going to grab a beer.

"Did you have a place in mind where you want to get an apartment?" I ask.

"You know I do," he replies opening the beer. "Kenny's apartment complex is really affordable. A two bedroom one bath in 200 more and 350 more if we get two bedrooms two bathrooms."

"Damn that much," I whined. "So if we want our own bathroom we mid as well be paying for our own apartment."

"We are still saving," said Kyle before chugging a beer. He would know. Kyle may not have gotten straight A's but he is still smart as fuck. I sit on my bed with Kyle turning on my TV. "I told them to send a text when they are outside in case we don't hear them knocking."

"My man," I grinned. "Anything you want to watch tonight?"

"Don't care," shrugged Kyle. He tosses back his beer before getting another. Tonight is going to be a good night. Our food finally arrived and we eat really good despite having a few beers. Beer usually makes me feel full. "I wonder how is that dinner party going?" We are laying on my bed with the TV just going in the background.

"Want to go by and see what is going on?" I asked.

"That would be weird," said Kyle.

"How is that weird?" I asked sitting up. "I honestly want to know what to know what is going on. I get that Cartman didn't invite me because I don't like his ass much anyways." Kyle sits up and his eyes look really heavy. He is seriously high as hell right now. I don't even want to know what I look like.

"I don't feel like moving," he muttered. "Besides what will we do if we get caught."

"Stop bullshitting and get your ass up," I tell him standing up. I put my shoes on as Kyle does the same. We both grab a beer chugging quickly before stumbling out of the door. I would love to take one for the road but I don't want to risk us getting caught. We walk down the street letting the street lights lead the way.

"I can't believe we're doing this," says Kyle. "Now remind why we are doing this?"

"We have nothing better to do," I replied shrugging. We get to the house and we peek into the window. I can see Tweek sitting with Cartman. Kyle and I both look at the whole room noticing something is very off.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Kyle.

"I know right…." I agree. I stare hard trying to hear what they are talking about. I can see Tweek being embarrassed by whatever the hell Cartman is saying. He looks completely flustered.

"Did Stan not come?" asked Kyle. "I don't see him."

"You would be looking for Stan," I say.

"Oh please," he snorted. "As if you're not here to check on Tweek?" I feel my cheeks warm slightly.

"I wanted to know what the big deal was," I replied. "Tweek was over the moon about this shit." We stare on as Tweek covers his face with his hands before Stan comes back in the room. Tweek looks so damn happy to see him. I frown watching that damn smile on his face.

"Is it just me or is Tweek happy to see Stan…" stated Kyle.

"No, I saw it too." Kyle and I stare on until they all leave the living room to go to the dining area to eat. "It looks like a double date."

"No way…" said Kyle standing up. "Stan isn't interested in dating and if he was why the hell would it be Tweek?" I stand up as well plus it was starting to hurt my back.

"How the fuck should I know!" I exclaimed. "You're getting mad at the wrong person." I didn't like the idea of him referring to why would Stan choose Tweek. Tweek is a good guy, I mean he bakes for god sake. What guy do you know who can bake? Exactly.

"I'm not mad," said Kyle rolling his eyes. "I'm just confused is all." That makes the both of us. Panic registers on his face. "You think they will go home together?"

"The fuck Kyle….." I say cringing. "Tweek is not going to fuck Stan." He better not fuck Stan…..

"Can you be sure about that?" he questioned. "They looked pretty damn cozy." I hate to admit it but Kyle is right. They did look comfortable with each other. "There is no way Stan would take him back to Kenny's apartment. If they're going to fuck it is going to be at Tweek's."

"They are not going to hook up!" I exclaim trying not to freak out.

"Bet," said Kyle. "Come on. Let's go to Tweek's and wait. Let's see if he will be alone or not." Tweek will be alone, he has to be.

"Fine," I said. "God we should have brought weed for this shit." Kyle and I start to walk to Tweek's home. "Do you have a thing for Stan?" Kyle looks away from me. "Come on man, why are you bullshitting?"

"Why are you?" he asked. "You clearly feel something for Tweek and you don't see me busting your ass about it." I shove my hands in my pockets as we continue down the street. "Oh, you don't have anything to say?"

"I wasn't sure if I liked Tweek or not in that way," I admit.

"Dude you're acting like a jealous boyfriend," says Kyle.

"I could say the same about you," I snort. "Like seriously? I don't even have Tweek's initials tatted on my body."

"Fuck you," said Kyle. I remember when he got that tattoo on his left lower hip with SM. It does have a cool little background with hues of blue swirling around SM , Stan's favorite color is blue too, yeah. Kyle was really fucked up when he got it at a party where this guy was just tatting people for really cheap. Don't worry he was a professional artist otherwise Kyle wouldn't have done it. He is not that reckless.

We get to Tweek's house and we hold up on the other side of the house we know they would not be coming from walking. At least we have the bushes to help us hide. I sit down on the grass followed by Kyle.

"I almost had sex with Stan…" he says. I look at him wondering when did this happen? How come he didn't go through with it.

"Why didn't you?" I questioned. "I mean you're obviously in love with him." Kyle sighs.

"It's complicated okay," he says pulling his knees to his chest. "It was so weird, a good weird. I was scared to tell him how I feel." I can relate to that. I think I do like Tweek but how do I tell him that? Anyone I have fooled around with has come up to me, I have never actually asked anyone out, ever. Kyle runs his hands through his hair before laying his chin on top of his knees looking at me. "Do you think I'm a loser for loving him for this long?"

"Kind of….." I replied. "I mean you didn't know he would date guys so I can see why you never said anything. It seems like he likes you though."

"He is going to be in Denver, doing the whole college thing and I'm going to be stuck here doing whatever I can do to get by," says Kyle. "I haven't given a shit about anything in a long time but I care about what he thinks. It's like Stan has surpassed me…it makes me feel like shit."

"No offense Kyle but you can easily do anything you want to," I admit. "I mean you're quick on your feet. You needed a job and you go one within a week. You need to move out of Kenny's by the end of August and here you are looking for an apartment in 2 weeks. I think Stan just knows who he is." Kyle lifts his head.

"That is the deepest shit you have ever said to me," he chuckles. I rub the back of my head.

"I have my moments," I smirk. I lay my head back against the wall enjoying everything I feel in my system. Kyle pulls out his phone and is surfing the net, I should do the same but I don't have the energy. We finally hear voices causing us to look up at each other. Kyle and I carefully stand up peering around the bush. My heart drops when I see Tweek and Stan hand in hand walking up to the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" hissed Kyle lowly. I can see him bawling up his fist. Guess he didn't think Stan would come back here with Tweek. I'm in shock that I don't even know what to do. I stare on at this nonsense happening in front of us. I don't react until I see Tweek kiss, Stan.

"What!" I growl through gritted teeth. I almost walk over there but Kyle grabs my hand stopping me. You think he would let me go break this shit up. I'm surprised when I hear Stan say "What about Craig?" I lean forward with my heart pounding more than ever.

"Craig," Tweek snorts. "He is so….rude, he is selfish, he doesn't have a job." I do have a job, well it's not a legal job but a job none the less. I listen as Stan tries to talk me up to Tweek. Maybe I was wrong about Stan. I can tell that Tweek is hurt by the rejection though. I get so pissed that I walk away. Kyle runs behind me to catch up as I slip into the neighbor's backyard to avoid walking up front where Stan and Tweek could see us. I look at Kyle as we hit the sidewalk after going through a few yards. I guess my face says it all.

"Dude I'm so sorry," he says.

"I don't need your pity," I mutter. "Let's get the fuck home." I can tell Kyle feels really bad about it. We get back to my parents' house and the whole walk was really a blur. Tweek made me sound disgusting, is that how he really feels about me? I sigh as I feel like a piece of me just died. "Kyle I want to be alone."

"Are you sure?" asked Kyle. "I mean you look like you're in no condition to be alone."

"You can stay if you want," I say slowly. "I don't give a fuck." I fling my shirt off throwing it across the room. I'm so mad, I'm so hurt, I don't even know why I'm hurting since Tweek and I aren't even dating. I remove the rest of my clothes grabbing some shorts to slide on. I can tell Kyle is unsure of how to handle me. I walk over to my closet going into my stash. I take a couple of pain pills. I told myself I never would but I feel the need tonight. Kyle slides his shoes off and gets into the bed with me. I'm happy when he wraps his arms around me. The drugs make me feel heavy and sleepy. I close my eyes falling asleep in Kyle's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

KYLE

I wake up with my neck so stiff. I feel asleep in a really bad position. I look down and Craig is still sleeping. I feel so bad for him. He doesn't want to admit it but he is in love with Tweek. Only love will make you feel that much despair. I shift climbing out of the bed. It's about 6 am and I need to head home and try to get some proper rest before heading in to work. I get dressed in my clothes and write Craig a note before heading out the door. God, I feel like I didn't even sleep. I can still feel a little bit of the weed in my system as I stumble down the street. Sun is bright as hell this early morning.

I open the door quietly as I can. I close the door making my way to my shelf. I want to wash away the smell of alcohol and weed when all I really want to do is crash. I head into the bathroom showering in record time. It's bad enough I have to blow dry my hair. If I don't I will look like I don't care about myself at all. Curls totally taking over my face, fizzy as all hell. I come out of the bathroom and head into the living room. I glance at Stan and he is still sleeping. I'm glad to know I didn't wake him. I put on some PJ bottoms climbing into bed. I sigh because I can feel the fatigue setting in.

"Kyle….." I look to my right and Stan has opened his eyes. He looks really tired.

"Yeah," I say slowly.

"I was worried about you," he says softly. "Where were you last night?"

"I was hanging out with Craig," I reply. "It's early Stan, we can talk later." I roll over away from him.

"I want to talk now," he says firmly. "I just went to sleep about an hour ago waiting for you."

"You waited up for me?" I questioned. What he wants to talk about must be really important. I mean we really haven't spoken like that in weeks.

"I had to…," said Stan. He sighs deeply causing me to roll on my back looking over at him. Stan is laying on his side bringing back so many memories. I finally roll over into our familiar position. "I wanted to let you know I'm sorry. I didn't know back then you had feelings for me." What? Where is this coming from? "When we were younger I knew I liked being around you. I thought it was just because we were super best friends. In the past couple of weeks, I realized it was more than that." I'm too astounded to even say anything. My heart is pounding so hard I can hear it in my ears. "I wish you would have told me about how you felt. Maybe things would have been different. I don't know since that is all in the past. Do you still like me, Kyle?" I feel like I stopped breathing looking into those intense blue eyes. Like him? I fucking love him. I take a long blink before answering.

"Dude…" I say before my voice trails off. "I still like you…"

"Good," smiled Stan. "I like you too. There, we finally communicated our feelings successfully." Is this for real? Stan reaches out touching my hair, I close my eyes enjoying his hands in my hair. I feel the bed shift as Stan gets close to me. He kisses me softly and I melt into his body immediately. I wrap my arms around Stan's neck as I deepen the kiss. "Don't run from me anymore….." he moans. I look into his eyes nodding slowly. "I want you…." He starts kissing me again and I could die of happiness right now. This kiss is conveying everything he said. I have never been kissed this passionately in my life.

"Hahhh…..ha…"I moan feeling aroused already.

"Nnnggghh…" moans Stan into my mouth as he continues to kiss me. His hands slide into my PJ bottoms. We begin to breathe hard into the kiss as Stan brings his hand around palming my ass.

"Mmpphhh….."I moan. I feel dizzy with emotions. I have always dreamed of Stan returning my feelings. I whimper as he slides my bottoms over my hips now leaving me completely naked. Stan sits up so he can remove his clothes. I begin to pant watching him undressed. I know the years have been good to him but god damn…I blink out of my daze as he grabs the lube and a condom. I bite my lip wondering did he bring that planning to hook up with anyone or to just be prepared. I take a deep breath sitting up not wanting Stan to do everything.

"Stan, can you lay down for a moment?" I suggest. He nods yes, he props up some pillows so that he is at an angle before laying back on the sofa.

"I want you inside of me," he says casually staring into my eyes. I feel myself blushing like crazy. I hear Stan chuckle. "Come here…" I lean over Stan and he spreads his legs. He leans up enough to kiss me. I slowly relax into the kiss as I begin to feel his hard cock against mine.

"Oh, Stan…." I mutter because I'm so in love with him. I grab the lube coating my fingers as Stan looks up at me. I think Craig was spot on when he said Stan knows who he is. He looks so at peace. He doesn't even look nervous, I'm nervous as fuck. I lean down kissing him as I slide a finger inside.

"A-ahhh…..ha…," says Stan against my lips. It doesn't slow him down one bit as he grips my back. I pull out of the kiss to plant light kisses on his neck. I thrust my hips unintentionally because I want to hear more sounds coming from him. I continue to kiss Stan on his neck for a while before I make my way back to his lips. "Mmmpphhh…." I continue to move my fingers because he is really tight. It is going to take a while to loosen him up. At the same time, I don't mind. It almost has me feeling like I'm the first person to have him.

"Ahhh…"I moan beginning to kiss Stan as I continue slowly curl my fingers.

"Shhhiiitt…." moans Stan shaking lightly. "Nnngghhh….." He tightens around my fingers causing me to moan.

"Haa…"I moan pulling out of the kiss to look at Stan. He meets my stare causing me to get hard. My fingers begin to pick up the pace looking at him. His eyes closed as his ass twitches.

"Kyle, I-I'm going…..aaaggghhhh…to cum," he moans beginning to roll his hips. I look at him and I almost cum from seeing his lewd face. I remove my fingers panting hard trying to get my mind right. Stan looks like he is dazed now and not so much in control as he did earlier. I open the condom getting myself ready while Stan looks like he trying to recover. You would have thought that he had an orgasm. I guess getting close enough counts.

I lean back over Stan and I can't handle looking at him. I bury my face into his shoulder as I slowly make my way inside of him. We are breathing hard but Stan does moan here and there as I do the same. Stan starts to kiss my neck causing me to almost lose it. I thrust my hips forward causing us both to feel everything.

"Hahhhh…." I moan. Stan wraps his arms around my neck as I slowly begin to roll my hips. I have still yet to move my face from the side of his neck. Stan is a pretty vocal person, I don't know why but he seemed more like the quiet type to me. I continue my task of making us both feel good. I feel Stan arch his back bringing him closer to me.

"Oh….fuuucckkk…" he moans. "Ahhh…just like that Kyle…..nggghhhh….." He begins to roll his hips into mine causing my climax to build fast. No, not yet, not yet!

"Aaarrggghhhh," I groan thrusting my dick deeper into Stan. His ass tightens around my dick letting me know how good I'm making him feel. "Hahhh…..slow….s-low down Stan…..ahhh…." I moan as my upper body starts to shake lightly. I moan deeply as I continue to move inside of Stan. He looks at me with his eyes glazed over. He doesn't slow down. His left-hand grips my waist as he starts to roll his hips harder toward my dick. "I-I'm going to….haahhhh….c-cum…..ah-ahhh…..shit." I look at Stan as he tossing his head back with his body shaking.

"Oh Kyle…." he moans. "Fuck yes…..aaarrrgggghhhh…." I glance down seeing his seed spread out on his lower stomach. I lean over kissing Stan's neck since he still shaking a little from his climax.

"I'm cumming…"I moan into his ear. "Oh god….I'm cumming…..arrrggghhh…" My upper body shakes as I release my orgasm. Stan's ass grips me tighter taking my breath away. "Hahhh…..shit…..uugghhhh…" I finally slowed my movements to a stop. I don't think I have ever had an orgasm that intense ever, holy shit. "Oh god, Stan I'm so sorry." I move to where I'm over top of him and I can see him. I'm breathing hard and slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay," said Stan. "I didn't expect you to last as long as you did."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask jokingly.

"Nothing at all dude," he says smiling. "I was just glad we finally got to express our feelings with our bodies." I shake off my blush as I pull out of Stan. I slide to Stan's side of the bed because that is where the trash can is. He looks like he is trying to get up. "Dude I feel like I can't even move….."

"I know…" I reply knowing I could barely move. I look at Stan as he manages to sit up still breathing hard.

"I don't care who you have been with….." he says. "You're mine." Stan grabs me by the back of my neck kissing me passionately. I kiss him back hard wondering what would have happened had I started to not distance myself from him. I'm not sure but right now it feels like everything we went through was worth it. Stan pulls away from me clearing his throat. "So you want to tell me about this?" He sits down the photo album I have filled with nothing but pictures of us as kids. I chuckle nervously blushing as I turn away from him. Where do I even begin?


	24. Chapter 24

CRAIG

I roll my eyes at Stan and Kyle. Those two have been inseparable ever since they have started dating. It's only been two weeks but still. Token is having one last get together before he heads out of town with Clyde. We're in his room surrounded by our friends. Not many of them since most of them have already left for college. I catch a glimpse of Tweek and I look away when he sees me looking at him. No, we haven't started back talking yet but that is his doing.

"Hey," said Token sitting down next to me. "You enjoying yourself?"

"I'm enjoying the free booze….." I reply.

"Always," says Token. "You and Kyle find an apartment?"

"Yeah today actually," I replied. "We put in an application at the one Kenny stays at. We tried looking at other complexes but they are too expensive. Well, more so Kyle since I don't an actual job this one looked the most reasonable based on government income." Token frowns.

"You do need to get a real job," he notes. "I mean why don't you find something to go to school for. They have so many things you could do."

"Hm maybe…" I drone not liking the idea. I like the fact I can what the hell I want when I want. "I'll think about it."

"I'm going to actually miss your stubborn ass so let me enjoy this moment," he says causing me to laugh. I look at Clyde over with Bebe. They're talking to Wendy and Kenny. I feel like everyone is paired up except me. I look at my phone and it's getting late. I find myself in a funk most of the time lately. I don't want to go anywhere, I don't want to do anything. It just sucks. I should be enjoying myself right since I'm not in fucking school. I'm spacing out when I see Kyle walks up to me.

"Hey," he says.

"Hm….." I say in response.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kyle standing in front of me.

"Where's your little boyfriend?" I asked trying not to sound bitter.

"He's in the restroom," replied Kyle beginning to look upset. "What is your problem? You knew how I felt about him so you shouldn't be surprised that we're together."

"I'm not surprised it happened but I am surprised by how you have seemed to forget about your friends." Kyle looks guilty, he knows I'm right. Kyle sits down beside me.

"I'm sorry…" he apologizes. "I know it can't be healthy with how much I am around Stan."

"Not really….." I reply. "You guys were always like this, even when we were kids." Kyle blushes like I knew he would. I feel my phone buzz and it's Annie, god this girl but she is my best customer. "I have to go, duty calls."

"You're coming back right?" asked Kyle. I shrug because I really don't know. Everyone looks so fucking happy and I really don't want to be here. Thinking about going home to get high. "Let me come with you?"

"Oh, will your little boyfriend allow that," I say teasingly.

"Shut up," says Kyle pulling out his phone to text Stan. "Come on let's go." We walk outside and climb into my dad's car.

"I can bring you back here when I'm done if you want," I tell him.

"It doesn't matter," said Kyle. "I think we were about to leave anyway, I can always meet Stan back at Kenny's. So any progress with Tweek?" I snort looking out the window ahead of me. "I will take that as a no. Stan has tried talking to Tweek but you know he has been kind of distance since Stan turned him down, even more, when he found out we were dating." I hate the fact that Tweek was that attached to Stan where he can't even talk to him. All kinds of what the fucks on this situation.

"I don't blame him," I admit. "I mean Stan has been saying this whole summer how he doesn't want to date, he is not going to do long distance and here your ass comes, he tosses that out the window. I'm not blaming either one you but he should have just said I'm holding out for Kyle." Kyle is stunned and doesn't know what to say. I glance at him and he is getting flustered.

"Don't be an ass…" he says lowly.

"I'm not," I replied pulling into Stark pond parking lot. "You should be happy to know Stan was waiting for you."

"He wasn't!" said Kyle defensively. "He thought we weren't even going to be friends." I put the car in park.

"Yeah okay….." I drone rolling my eyes getting out of the car. "Stay here this won't take long." I approach Annie and she looks a little shifty. I hope her ass is not high right now because I'm not in the mood for that.

"Hey Craig," she smiled. "The usual." Her usual order now no longer includes weed, it's just pills of every kind. Sleeping, pain, anti-depressants, E, you name it she wants it.

"You know how this goes," I said. "Money first." Annie reaches into her pocket when I hear a gun click in my right ear. Whoever it is just takes the safety off letting me know they mean business. I blinked trying to remain calm. I glance to my side and I can see the gun.

"Give us everything you have," I hear Jason say calmly. Are you fucking kidding me! I'm being robbed! No way can I let this happen. I need my money for the apartment. There is no way Kyle can handle everything on his own. "I don't want to hurt you, Craig." I glare at Annie and she looks guilty. This bitch set me up. My anger increases as I stare at her. Us being classmates since elementary means nothing, apparently she wants the drugs is more important. I'm not going down without a fight. I slowly reach into my pocket, I pull my hand out quickly swinging it back knocking the gun out of Jason's hand. I can hear Annie scream. I turn around to face Jason who is trying to bend over to pick up the gun. I punch Jason in the face as hard as I can. He falls to the ground which is a mistake on his part. I jump on him quickly trying to get him away from the gun.

"You stupid asshole!" I growl at him as I hit him again in the face. I look up in time to see Annie close her eyes and fire the gun. I hunch over Jason rolling him on top of me as a shield. Jason struggles to get away from me and is actually screaming like the bitch he really is. He manages to snatch away from me and I was waiting for him to attack me.

"What did you do!" screamed Jason running over to Annie.

"I was trying to save you…" cried Annie.

"Idiot!" he screams. "I had everything under control." He looks at me. "We know where you live and we will be back!" They take off running and I actually get scared because I have never been threatened in this line of work so far. I know all of my clients and nothing like this has happened before. I stand up beyond shaken. I check my pocket for my car keys before walking towards the car. I see a bullet hole in the window. Oh god, my dad is going to kill me. As I continue to get closer it sinks in that the bullet hit on the passage side.

"Shit!" I take off towards the car running. "Kyle! Kyle!" I open the passenger door and I can see Kyle covered in blood holding his hand over the gun wound on his left chest, shoulder? It's hard to tell there is so much blood. He can't even talk as he has blood coming from his mouth. "Hold on Kyle!" I run and get on the driver's side. I don't even put my seat belt as I take off down the road towards Hell's Pass. God, please tell me I didn't kill my best friend.


	25. Chapter 25

CRAIG

Halfway to hospital Kyle blacked out. I start to drive faster even more scared out of my mind. I pull up to the emergency entrance barely putting the car in park. I start screaming for help as I take Kyle out of the car. I hold him in my arms as I rush into the hospital. I guess someone heard me and a nurse comes running over. It is almost like the movies except I don't know if I will get a happy ending. Everything was a blur as they took him away stretcher. I don't really come to until I feel myself being punched in the face. Even the power of that blow it takes me a while to come to. Stan?

"Get off of me!" screamed Stan as Kenny and Clyde pull him off me. "Get the fuck off of me!" I see Token and Tweek rush to my side. I can see their lips moving but I can register what they are saying. This is so crazy. I could clearly hear Stan going off on me but not my true friends? Tweek grabs my face forcing me to look only at him. I stare into those blue eyes with small hints of grey.

"Craig, what happened?" he asked.

"Jason and Annie tried to rob me…." I say slowly. "I fought back but the gun still went off…." I look down realizing I was covered in Kyle's blood. I start to shake looking at Kyle's blood feeling my chest get tight. I look up to see Kenny and Clyde dragging Stan out of the hospital.

"Listen to me," says Token firmly. "Tell the police it was a robbery gone wrong, you don't know who the robbers are. Tell them they wanted money or whatever. If they know the real reason you can go to jail." I see Tweek look concerned.

"Kyle…" I say panicked. "Where is Kyle?"

"He's in surgery," said Tweek. "His parents are on the way." Oh god, his mom is going to want to kill me. "Craig let's get you cleaned up. Come on, Kyle is not going anywhere. Maybe Kyle will be able to talk with you when we get back."

"He could die….." I say slowly.

"He is not going to die!" screams Wendy. I look up seeing Bebe sitting in the chair crying her eyes out. Wendy walks up to me slapping me in the face.

"Whoa…." said Token grabbing her to prevent her from hitting me either further. I feel Tweek pulling me out of the hospital. Tweek tells the desk we are going to get cleaned up. She advises we stay until the police arrive. Tweek ignores her leading me to my dad's car. I sit down in the back seat as the front seat is soaked with Kyle's blood. I stare out the window feeling completely numb. I didn't realize where we are until Tweek starts helping me out of the car.

"Thank god my folks are out of town," he says leading me to the front door. He unlocks the door allowing us both inside. "This would be hard to explain." He leads me upstairs to the bathroom running a bath for me. I just stare at the water. Tweek has to do all of the work. He undressed me, bathes me, he even puts my clothes in the washer although I'm sure they are done for. I'm now sitting on the bed as Tweek picks out some clothes of mine I left over here at some point. I close my eyes and all I can see Kyle's face as he was struggling to breathe. I open my eyes and see Tweek looking at me. "It's going to be okay Craig," I start sobbing and soon then become full blown cries.

Tweek just hold me for a while I just let everything out. I was so stupid to think no one would ever try to hurt me in this line of work. It's like I get out okay but Kyle doesn't. It's not fair, he had nothing to do with my business at all. I feel so empty by the time I stop crying and not in a good way. I'm glad my mom doesn't come in here prying. She can barely handle her own feeling let alone the feelings of her own children. I feel Tweek shift to answer his phone.

"Hey Token," he greets. "Oh thank god." Tweeks looks down at me. "Kyle made it out of surgery. He is in the recovery room at the moment." Tweek turns his attention back to the phone. "We will be back as soon as we can. Did you get the card from the police officers doing the investigation? Um, I'm glad they understood about him getting cleaned up. I know they are just doing their job but no way Craig would try to kill Kyle, that's insane. We will be back up there as soon as we can. How is everyone else doing? Stan is still mad?" Tweek sighs. "I get it. Alright, I will talk to you later." Tweek ends the call sitting down beside me. I should feel better but I don't.

"Are they sure Kyle is going to be okay?" I ask quietly.

"No…" he replies softly. "But so far he is doing okay. He hasn't wakened up yet so the policy has to come back to speak with him." I lay my head in Tweek's lap hugging his small waist. Tweek begins to pat my hair and it makes me feel a little better. "I was so scared when we got the call."

"Who called you guys?" I asked.

"You did," he says slowly. "I think you were in shock because what you were saying didn't make sense." I can't believe this whole evening. I was just a normal guy and now….I don't know. "We need to get back up there so we can check on Kyle. Deal with the police…."

"Can we stay here just a little longer?" I ask. Tweek nods. I don't know how long I'm laying there but I appreciate Tweek's support. He strokes my hair the whole time. I'm beginning to become aroused causing me to nuzzle my face in his crotch. I feel Tweek tense a little but it's not stopping him from getting hard any less. I continue to rub my face against his dick. Tweek moans lowly but I still heard him. "Tweek, can I…" I look up at him and he nods his head. I begin to undo his jeans pulling his dick out thankful he agreed. I love Tweek a lot but I'm glad he wants to be my distraction I guess.

I close my eyes I begin to focus on sucking his dick. I begin to take as much of his dick into my mouth as I can. It's weird because it's like my mind is here but at the same time it is not. I'm going deep, sucking hard, suck softly, I even pull his dick out of my mouth from time to time to tease him with soft licks. I continue to bob my head giving Tweek everything I can offer. I didn't even realize he reached his peak until I hear him whimpering and he starts to go soft in my mouth. I look up at Tweek trying to focus my vision. He leans down kissing me. I'm still out of it but his lips…..he is everything I want and needs right now.

Tweek continues to kiss me as he lays his body on top of mine. I'm not really a bottom but I would be willing to try it for Tweek. He goes into my draw remembering where everything is. He appears back over me his hand starts to stroke my dick as he looks at me. I close my eyes giving in to the feel on his hands. He is stroking me just right. I arch my back whimpering wanting to feel more. It's like he knows when the moment is right for us to take the next step. It's not long before I can hear him opening the condom. Poor Tweek yet again has to do everything but he doesn't seem to mind making me feel some kind of way. Does that me he likes me?

I open my eyes in time to see Tweek sliding down on my dick. He looks different from the last time we did this.

"Hahhh…ha…" moans Tweek as he makes his way down. I bite my lip keeping my voice in as I watch him. Once I'm fully inside of him he starts grinding his hips slowly. Holy shit, I didn't know Tweek could move so seductively. My eyes roll back into my head unable to handle the image and the feeling of pleasure he is providing me. His ass squeezes me just right finally allowing my voice to escape.

"Ahhhh…..uugghhh…"I moan thrusting my hips slightly. I'm surprised when he leans over kissing me more passionately than anything I have ever felt. "Ah-ahhh…..ha….." Tweek sits up out of the kiss grabbing my hands placing them on his hips.

"You can….hahhhh….touch me, Craig," he pants. Even though I started this I'm not sure if we should even be doing this. I would hate to know that afterward, he is going to act like he did last time but I don't have it in me to stop it. He feels so fucking perfect. I close my eyes enjoying the feel of everything. Tweek is taking his time with me. Not once did he speed up. Those hips are grinding and rolling slow making me feel like he loves me. I open my eyes once I'm getting close.

"Ahhh…..shit…..Tweek…"I moan. I can see Tweek stroking himself as he continues to ride me perfectly, this time I notice the tears running down his face. "Tweek?" I question sitting up. Tweek wraps his arms around my neck.

"Hahhh….I almost lost you tonight," he says softly still moving his hips. "Oh…..god…..nnnghhh…I-I love you, Craig." I'm so confused. I thought he didn't like me at all let alone love me. "Please don't die, please don't…" I grab Tweek's hips and begin moving them myself.

"Mmpphhh….I can't make any promises…..hahhh…" I pant. "I will do my best not too." Tweek looks at me and his eyes light up. Oh my god he does love me. I lean forward kissing him as I begin to move my own hips to meet his. Our moans become louder and I don't even care if my mother hears me. This is what I need right now. I groaned feeling my climax build. I know Tweek is right with me as he is shaking a little and his ass is getting tighter. Once that ass begins to pulse I can't fight it."Ohhhh Tweek….I'm cumming…..hahhh…..arrrgghhhh…" I moan into his lips.

"Ahhhhh….fuck….." moans Tweek rolling his hips with his body shaking. "Nnngghhh….." I feel him tighten around me as I start to cum hard. I grip his waist tighter as he holds on to my back riding out my orgasm. I crash back on my mattress unable to keep my balance. Tweek topples over with me and we both regaining our breath. I have so much running through my mind right now. I tighten my arms around him as he buries his face in my chest.

"I love you too Tweek…" I admit. Tweek turns so he is facing my window.

"I want you to stop selling…" he says. "I'm going against everything I believe in to be with you."

"What does that mean?" I drone.

"Craig you can be so reckless, rude, and somewhat cruel at the time," he explains. "That is not what I usually look for in a person."

"I thought you were so in love with Stan," I say bitterly.

"I liked Stan enough to want to date him," said Tweek sitting up to looking at me. "That doesn't mean I was in love with him. He was not interested in me so my feeling ended there."

"Oh and now you love me," I say sitting up. Tweek grabs my hand still sitting on my lap.

"I've always loved you," he weakly smiles. "I just wanted someone nicer, more caring, responsible, willing to give me the world. I want to do the same in return."

"I care more than you think," I reply.

"I know," he says tightening his grip on my hand. I look up at him and I can tell he is serious about loving me and wanting to see where things could go.

"I want to see Kyle," I tell him. "C-can you take me back up there?" He nods his head yes. We both head to the shower where we end up making love one more time. It wasn't planned it just happened. I'm glad Tweek loves me and is willing to give me a chance. I could be happier about this once I know my best friend is okay.


	26. Chapter 26

STAN

I can feel Clyde and Kenny pulling me away and I'm doing my best to overpower them. All I want to do is kick Craig's ass for allowing this to happen. It feels like an out of body experience because no matter what I'm trying to get at Craig and almost succeed twice. Clyde and Kenny finally managed to get me outside letting me go. I try to go back to the main door of the hospital.

"No!" barked Kenny stepping in front of me. "Are you trying to get arrested? Dude calm the fuck down."

"Calm down!" I hissed pacing back and forth with my fist balled up. "Why didn't anyone tell me Craig was fucking selling drugs."

"It's not the kind of thing you talk about…" said Clyde. "He only sells to people we know, someone we know did this." Kenny looks at Clyde nodding in agreement. "We can't tell the truth or Kyle could do jail time" Clyde sighs heavily. "Craig too…I can't believe this." Clyde puts his hands in his hair looking very stressed.

"If Kyle dies I can't be responsible for what I will do to Craig," I stated sternly.

"You don't mean that…" says Kenny looking very worried.

"The hell I don't!" I barked pulling my arm out of his reach. "That is my heart, my other half laying in that hospital. Until you experience the same thing don't say shit to me." Kenny shuts down and doesn't look at me. I look up in time to see Tweek leading Craig into the parking lot. I ball my fist up ready to finish what I started. "That asshole is gone now. I'm going to check on my boyfriend." I walk away from them both not waiting for them. If they know what is good for themselves they won't mention Craig in my presence for a little while.

I knew Kyle was best friends with Craig. I knew they got high and drunk but to sell drugs, that is something totally different. I can't believe he would put himself in harm's way. I get back to the waiting room where Kyle's parents just arrived.

"Where is my booleh!" she demanded from the front desk. Mrs. Broflovski looks like she aged another 10 years. Jeez and I thought I was stressed.

"Kyle Broflovski," says Mr. Broflovski. I can see both of his parents shaken.

"Mrs. Broflovski," says Wendy. "We are all here for Kyle can you please tell us how he is and when we can see him."

"Certainly darling," she responds. She turns towards the nurse who is taking them to see Kyle I assume. I walk over as they are being led away.

"What's happening Wendy?" I asked. She looks at me.

"He just made it out of surgery," she explains. "Since we're not family I couldn't get any more details than that. At least we know he is out of surgery. That has to mean he is alive right?" I take a deep breath.

"Yeah," I say. "Kyle is alive." Bebe looks up at me hopefully with tears dried on her face. "I know he is alive, I can feel it." Wendy gives me hopeful smile grabbing my hand. We go and sit down because that is all we can do. I see Token texting who is probably Tweek or Craig, he ends up stepping away. Kenny and Clyde make their way back to the waiting room.

I feel like a nervous wreck while we wait. It has been more than 2 hours like ughhh. Just because I know Kyle is alive doesn't make this any easy to deal with. Why did I have to be slow and just now discovery our love for each other? I would cherish the small amount of time we had together but I would still be bitter to know our time was cut short. Amazing you don't realize how much you love someone until they are almost taken from you. The Broflovski's finally come back into the waiting area. I stand immediately.

"Stan….." says Mrs. Brofloski noticing me for the first time. She actually hugs me and I hug her back tightly trying not to cry. "Kyle is going to be okay. He is still asleep and resting. You all will have to come back tomorrow morning during visiting hours." I groan because I don't even want to leave.

"Does anybody know what happened?" asked Mr. Broflovski.

"It was a robbery gone wrong," says Token speaking up. "Craig got him here to Hell's Pass as soon as he could."

"When are visiting hours?" I asked.

"They start at 8 am," she says. "Thank you all for coming. I know Kyle would appreciate each every one of you for being here. At least my booleh is alive." Gerald comforts her as she silently cries.

"Stan," says Wendy walking over. "Kenny is staying with me tonight, did you want to stay in my guest room?" I nod taking her up on the offer. I'm almost scared to be alone. We get to the parking lot and I see Tweek and Craig walking towards us.

"What's happening?" asked Tweek.

"We have to come back tomorrow," said Clyde. "Kyle is currently resting." I glare and Craig just daring him to say something or even move but he doesn't. He refuses to even look up at us.

"Sorry you guys drove all the way back here," said Token.

"It's fine," said Tweek. "We will come back tomorrow. Come on Craig, let's try and get some rest." Tweek takes Craig's hand and starts walking away.

"Is it weird to say when do those two start dating?" asked Clyde glaring after them. Bebe shakes her head.

"I don't even care at this point," she says. "Let's get going Clyde." We all say our goodbyes and head to our vehicles. I road with Wendy and Kenny up here so I'm glad I can head back with them as well. I don't say anything as I look out of the window not liking the idea of being so far from Kyle. I decided to swallow my pride and call my parents. I'm going to need their help. This kills me but it is also important to me. I begin to think of what I'm going to say to them. We get to Wendy's house and she looks probably how I feel. Wendy unlocks the door and cuts off her alarm.

"Well this night has been awful," she says. "Kenny I have to work tomorrow."

"I know," he says. "Me too but I don't have to be there until 11. I plan to stop by and see Kyle before my shift."

"Are you sure that is not too much trouble for you?" I asked him. I know Kenny does a lot at his job, being alert and attention to details is required.

"I have worked on less rest," said Kenny. "Let me show you where the guest room is." I truly take in Wendy's house this time as I make my way up the stairs. She has a really nice place. Kenny takes me to the first room I see to the left. "Across the hall is the guest bathroom." He sighs. "You going to be okay?"

"I will be fine as soon as I get to talk to Kyle," I replied. "This…everything is insane."

"I wonder who did it?" questioned Kenny. "I was tempted to ask Craig but he looks like he still not in his right frame of mind."

I growl in response. I mean how could he think something like this wouldn't happen. You were a god damn drug dealer for Christ sake. I set my wallet on the nightstand.

"Kenny, I know you work tomorrow. I'm going to get a car rental in the morning so you don't have to come back to get me."

"I wouldn't mind," said Kenny. "Besides I may be back up there to see him if he is awake." Kenny looks at his own phone. "It's almost 3 am let me hit the hay. I will see you in the morning I'm assuming."

"You know it," I replied. Kenny leaves the room and I sigh as I pick on my phone calling home. It takes a little while but I hear mom on the other end I feel a sense of calm.

"Stanley," she says sounding wide awake. "Honey is everything okay?"

"No….." I replied. "I'm okay but I need your help."

"Help with what?" she asked.

"I thought you said you didn't need our help," says dad in the background.

"Things change," I replied. "I would like to take you up on the offer to purchase me a condo in Denver. I'm going to need it."

"What happened to getting your own job," snorted dad.

"Quiet Randy," said mom. "Of course Stanley. We can take care of that for you. Do you mind if I ask what has happened?"

"I'm still going to go to school," I reply slowly. "I need to help out my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend!" exclaimed Mom. "Why didn't you tell us."

"I'm not getting you a condo so you can fuck all day," yells dad.

"That is not why I need it," I reply trying not to get angry at my dad. "He has been hurt and could be homeless. Please, mom and dad, Kyle needs me."

"Honey, it's Kyle," says mom. "Don't worry Stanley, we will take care of everything. Just let me know what place you want and your dad's assistant will take care of everything."

"Thank you…" I sigh. Kyle is coming with me to Denver, he gets no say in the matter. I'm not sure if he will fight me on it or not.

"Is Kyle okay?" asked mom.

"He was at a scene where there was a robbery and he got shot…." I choked. I stop talking for a minute so I don't start crying. "He's okay though, he made it out of surgery and is currently resting. I will be going to see him in the morning. Speaking of which I will be using the emergency credit card this morning to get a car to go see him."

"Of course," said mom. "We will need to get you some permanent transportation as well if you are going to stay in Denver."

"Mom you don't have to do that," I say softly.

"It won't be anything flashy," she said and I can hear the smile in her voice. "We can talk more about that later. You need to get some sleep, honey."

"I do," I sigh knowing I won't be able to sleep. "I love you, mom and dad. Thank you so much."

"We love you too Stanley, please call me with an update," I end the call promising to call more often. I sigh as I remove all my clothes except my boxers. I climb into the guest bed and I instantly miss Kyle. I finally allow myself to cry. Why should I even be crying, he is okay but I'm still scared.


	27. Chapter 27

STAN

I only managed to sleep for an hour by the time Kenny is knocking on the door. I tell him he can come in and he does. I sit up allowing the comforter to fall to my waist.

"You look like you didn't sleep," he notes.

"A little bit," I replied. I stand up grabbing my clothes from on top of the dresser in the room. I get dressed as Kenny tells me about how Wendy is emotionally upset about everything. We all are at this point. I grab my phone that is very close to dying. I need to buy a car charger but I will worry about that later. Kenny gets me to the rental place and they have my rental car ready. I went with a Buick lacrosse because I wanted something good on gas but also comfortable for Kyle. I'm sure his parents will want to probably take him home but just in case I need to be ready if he wants to ride with me. I don't even know when he is getting out, I don't know anything.

The drive to Hell's Pass feels much longer than normal. The good thing about arriving so early is Kenny and I found decent parking spaces. We head up to the floor together. Kenny had to call Mrs. Broflovski because we don't even know what room Kyle is in. Mr. Broflovski meets us in the hall.

"How are you boys?" he asks as we get closer.

"We are doing okay," says Kenny.

"Good, he hasn't woken up yet," explained Mr. Broflovski. "So far he is going in the right direction according to his doctor. He was hit in the shoulder, the bullet missed any major arteries thank goodness." All I can think is how I want to see his beautiful green eyes again. I haven't even gotten the chance to tell Kyle I love him. We make our way into the room and I can tell his mother slept terribly too.

"Thanks for coming," she smiles. "Stanley, your mother called me this morning."

"She did?" I questioned. She nods yes.

"I had no idea you were dating my son," she says squeezing Kyle's hand.

"It just happened not too long ago," I reply.

"I'm glad it's you," she reveals. "I feel like he was never the same when you moved away. I didn't want to believe it but I can't ignore the obvious." I feel myself blushing. "Come and pull up a seat." We all sit down around Kyle. Mr. Broflovski left to get some coffee for us. It's not Harbucks but it's decent. We make light chat about the good times. Kyle didn't seem to have many of those after I moved. Kenny finally had to leave us to go to work. I called out today, the choice was obvious. I wonder if Tweek went into work or not. I haven't spoken to him since he left hand in hand with Craig. "Stanley, we're about to go out for lunch, would you like to come?" I look at the clock on the little tray beside Kyle's bed seeing it was almost noon.

"I appreciate the offer but I would like to stay with Kyle if you don't mind,"

"Not at all," she smiled. "Here is my number please call us if anything changes." I plug her number in my phone promising to contact her if Kyle wakes up. They leave the room and we are alone. I immediately grab his hand feeling connected to him. He looks so peaceful but I'm ready for him to wake up. I pull out my phone and start to busy myself with my free hand. I mostly looking up condos so I can send mom the information. I'm not even waiting two weeks. I need to move in as soon as possible. I started looking into a car when I see Kyle's eyes flutter. I immediately drop my phone.

"Kyle!" I exclaim. His hand tightens around mine as he opens his eyes and locates me. Kyle tries to talk but starts to cough. I grab the cup of water that is at the bedside. I stand beside him as I hold the cup and he sips. He decided he has had enough.

"Stan…." he says hoarsely. "Oh god, my throat."

"Let's call the doctor," I say hitting the button. This person comes over the intercom asking what we need. I tell them we need his doctor. I then called his mom as promised. They were almost done eating so that's perfect. I quickly turn my attention back to Kyle. "Do you remember what happened?" He nods yes.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Your parents are on their way," I explain. "Kenny and Wendy had to work and the others I'm not sure but we were all here last night." Kyle closes his eyes for a moment.

"I thought I was going to die," he says softly. I tighten the grip I have on his hand.

"I never thought that for a second," I tell him.

"It happened so fast," he explains. "Craig was talking to Annie and then Jason comes up behind him with a gun."

"Jason did this…" I stated stunned.

"No," said Kyle shaking his head. "Craig started fighting him but Annie got ahold of the gun and started firing…."

"You don't have to talk about it," I tell him softly. I kiss his forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Barely…." he mutters. "My shoulder is killing me." The doctor walks into the room. He does what most doctors do. Ask Kyle if he is okay followed by a ton of questions. I only let Kyle's hand go when the doctor needs to examine him. Halfway through his parents come back. I take the time to text Kenny letting him know Kyle is okay. I sit back for a while and let him enjoy his time with his parents. "I have to use the bathroom," Kyle starts to move.

"Be careful," says his mom.

"Stan can help me," he says. That is all I needed to hear. I rush to his side as he stands up holding on to his IV pole. We make our way to the restroom that is in his room. I head inside with Kyle. He actually sits on the toilet inside of trying to stand. "They are driving me crazy. I need some space."

"They were so worried about," I replied.

"She wasn't worried when she kicked me out," he says. I grabbed Kyle's hand.

"You know she was just showing you, tough love," I explain. "Your parents love you." Kyle looks at me and there is so much emotion in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asks.

"I love you," I tell him. "I know I haven't said it but I love you so much. We have a lot to talk about once your parents are gone." Kyle chuckles and it is good to see him laugh even if it is just a little.

"It's my mom, she is not going anywhere." He is right about that. Kyle stands up wiping himself quickly before flushing and heading to the tiny sink. "How am I suppose to wash my hands with this damn IV?"

"Babe, just take your time," I tell him. "I can help you if you want." Kyle looks over his shoulder.

"Please," he says sweetly. I walk to the side of Kyle and I begin to wash his hands for him. He takes several deep breaths as I wash his hands. I dry his hands with the towel that is in the small bathroom and Kyle turns to face me. "I could have died." His eyes start to water as I cup his face.

"You didn't," I tell him. Kyle stares at me and I kiss him. He sighs into the kiss and I pull away as it seems he is about to get carried away.

"Thank you," he said lowly. "I needed that." We hear a bang on the door.

"Kyle," says his mom. "Is everything okay in there."

"Yeah mom," he says looking at me. "I'm coming out." Kyle leans forward kissing me. "I want to get out of here."

"Soon," I tell him. I inform Kyle that I would go and grab us lunch. He was so excited to actually eat fast food. He wants to go pick him up a burger and fries. It makes me smile that he is okay. I am in route to the closest burger joint to Hell's Pass. I hear my phone ring and I see that it is Kenny. "Hey,"

"How is he?" he asked.

"He was a little shaken of course," I reply. "He is doing okay now though. I'm actually on my way to get us some food. I think the cops are on their way too."

"What is he going to tell them?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know," I replied. "His parents were in the room and he refused to discuss it in front of them for obvious reasons."

"I get off in another hour and I will be right up there," said Kenny.

"How was your day at work?" I asked. I'm asking because I do want to know about his day but I also need a mini break from worrying about Kyle and cops. I stay on the phone with Kenny while I pick up the food and head back to the hospital. I end the call knowing I will see him at home. I make my way back to Kyle's room and I see the two cops left. Kyle is not leaving in handcuffs so that is a good sign. I walk into the room and notice his parents are gone. "Hey I come bearing food," I hold up the bags. Kyle gives me a small smile. "How did everything go?"

"I told them I don't remember anything," said Kyle. "It was a lot easier than trying to come up with an actual lie." He sighs. "I also won't be able to work for 4 weeks." I pull Kyle's tray close to him sitting his burger and fries on it.

"Kyle I need to tell you something," I say firmly. "You can't tell anyone else."

"I won't dude," he said looking a little worried. "What's going on?" I sit down and the chair moving closer to his bed.

"You know how my family has money," I start off with. Kyle nods. "My dad is Lord."

"What do you mean your dad is Lord?" he asked. "I mean Lord is a girl."

"No, it's my dad," I explain. "He dresses up as a woman and he writes the songs but changes the vocals for the albums. He was made an offer that he couldn't turn down. That's why we moved."

"You're loaded!" exclaimed Kyle. I can tell Kyle is shocked as he runs his hands through his messy curls. "Like why the fuck are you working?"

"I didn't want to rely on my parent's money," I say slowly. "I wanted to truly stand on my own two feet. However, I have enlisted their help." I grabbed Kyle's hand. "Dude you need to come with me to Denver. My place will be paid for, I'm getting a car soon, I think you need to get away from here for a while." Kyle just stares at me for a moment before speaking.

"Doesn't sound like you're giving me much of a choice," said Kyle. I tighten my grip on his hand.

"I love you, Kyle," I inform him. "I love you so much but I'm afraid to leave you here. I want you with me, always." I'm hoping I don't sound insane but I mean it. I don't want to be apart from Kyle ever again. He slowly smiles.

"You love me that much huh," he questions.

"I do," I laugh.

"Give me a kiss," smirked Kyle. I lean over giving Kyle a kiss before pulling back. "I would love to go to Denver with you."

"Want to help pick out a place?" I asked. "I was looking early but your input would be nice."

"Really!" exclaimed Kyle. "This is so awesome." Kyle grabs his burger and starts to finally eat looking more like the Kyle I use to know.


	28. Chapter 28

STAN

A YEAR LATER

I'm in route to the condo when I see a phone call coming in. I look at my phone quickly seeing that it is Emma.

"Hello," I greet.

"Hey," said Emma and I could tell she is smiling. "How are my favorite gentlemen doing?"

"What did you say!" I hear Cartman snap in the background.

"Oh honey I'm just playing," says Emma. Cartman being jealous as ever.

"I'm doing great," I replied. "I'm headed home to Kyle."

"Um hm, how is he doing?"

"He's doing great," I replied. "He is actually going to start school part-time this semester."

"What!" exclaimed Emma. "You finally managed to convince to go to school. Gosh, darn it how did you do that?" I chuckled remember how I had Kyle begging in the bedroom, withering beneath me, willing to agree to anything at that moment. I made sure he lived up to that promise though. Does that count as cheating?

"I have my ways…" I replied.

"What are you implying Mr. Marsh," giggled Emma.

"Hey hey, way too much laughter going on over there!" barked Cartman.

"I never say anything when you're clowning with your buddies about what celebrities you would like to fuck," states Emma. "I'm doing nothing over here Cartman so sit your ass down or you get no ass tonight."

"Awww come on babe…." begged Cartman. "You going to leave me hanging?"

"I will if you don't shut it!" she threatened. "Sorry, Stan." I chuckle.

"It's okay," I reason. "We know how Cartman is."

"Indeed," she sighs.

"How is everything is going?" I inquired.

"I'm sure you heard about Annie and Jason?" she replies.

"What?" I question. "No…" I wanted to kill them both when I found out they were behind the robbery. I mean sure Kyle had no business being there but they had no business trying to rob a damn drug dealer.

"So apparently they both got caught trying to rob another dealer!" exclaims Emma. "I am just baffled. I had no idea those two were so far gone."

"Stop gossiping," says Cartman.

"Oh hush," she replies. "I thought Stan would like to know they are going to jail and in rehab." I am glad to know they are in jail since Kyle and Craig never reported them. I can't believe they were dumb enough to be caught robbing another drug dealer. "Anyway this drug dealer apparently was a sting operation! He was a snitch and they got all caught in his web. I'm just glad they are getting clean."

"Um hm," I hum. "May they get the help they need." I almost don't care since they almost killed my boyfriend. "So how are you and Cartman?"

"Well Cartman and I finally settled into our home," she grinned. "So expect an invite to our housewarming party soon. It took me a minute to figure out how I wanted to decorate each room but I had a ball doing so." I chuckle seeing how quickly her mood shifted.

"I know nothing about that as I let Kyle handle all of that," I reply. "How is Tweek doing?"

"Tweek is doing good," Emma replied. "He just came up with the fall menu all on his own so he is rather thrilled."

"That's cool," I reply glaring at this idiot as he cuts me off in old ass Ford Mustang.

"You still haven't spoken to Craig?" asked Emma.

"I need some time," I reply not having to think about my response.

"Stan, it's been a year,"

"That asshole is lucky I let him talk to Kyle let alone see him," I'm still furious about how Craig almost cost my boyfriend his life. I know they're best friends and talking to Craig makes Kyle happy. If not for that I would forbid him from talking to him.

"He is doing much better for himself," explained Emma. "He is working at the coffee shop with Tweek. I think it is sweet how the two them may end up running it together, so romantic."

"Yeah whatever," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Aww don't be that way Stan," cooed Emma. "You guys better kiss and makeup by the time you come to my party!"

"I will kiss and make up if you and Kyle can," I offer. I hear the line get a little silent. I'm not trying to be mean but if Emma wants me to patch things up with Craig she should have to do the same with Kyle. "I want Cartman to stop saying rude comments to him as well."

"That's not fair!" cried Emma. "You know I have no control over him!"

"You have more control than you think Emma," I reply pulling into the parking garage. I can hear Emma pouting.

"I will do my best but you have to talk to Kyle too!" she exclaims.

"You let me worry about that," I reply. I pull into my parking space. "I just got home so we will talk later okay."

"Alright mister," she replied. "I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye," I chuckle ending the call. I grab my backpack out of the passenger side making my way inside the building. Kyle wanted us to be on the first floor at first but for safety reasons, I managed to convince him to allow us to be a little higher. We are on the 5th floor, don't worry we have elevators and they are in excellent working condition. The condo I selected had great reviews, good security, nice staff, I couldn't ask for anything more. I pull my keys unlocking the door heading inside. I don't see Kyle in the living room and I know he is in the bedroom. I walk to the back dropping my backpack off at the home office before heading into our bedroom. Kyle is sitting on the bed on the phone.

"Uh huh," he says holding up a finger to silence me. I give him a confused face as I slide out of my shoes. "I will make sure Stan and I there for Thanksgiving." I groan knowing he is talking to my mom. I'm thankful for them helping me, really I am but dad has a habit of reminding me of that every single time I see him. I can't wait until I get this degree and I can fully take care of myself without his help. "I have to get going so I can prepare dinner. I will tell Stan to give you a call. Alright, have a good evening." Kyle ends the call sitting his phone on the bed. He stands up and walks over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Ohhh…." I coo. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"I missed you," he says softly before kissing my cheek. I blush a little before kissing Kyle, I slowly bring my hand up to hold the side of his cheek as I kiss him. Kyle mumbles into the kiss getting carried away.

"You got your stuff together for next week?" I ask breaking out of the kiss. Kyle rolls his eyes.

"Yes I got my stuff for school," he says. "You're treating me like a child."

"Because you're acting like one," I laughed. "Hey I don't like school either but at least you're not paying for it."

"Fair enough," he states walking away from me.

"So what is this about me going to see my family for Thanksgiving?" I ask walking over to the nightstand grabbing the TV remote.

"Your mom misses you," he replies.

"I know she does," I sigh. "You know how I feel about going there."

"I will be with you," said Kyle walking over to me as I sit down on the bed. That makes me feel a little better but I still don't want to go.

"What's for dinner babe?" I asked.

"I'm ordering out tonight," he replies. I'm getting sushi and some take out. We're going to see your family this year and that's final."

"Fine," I sigh as I start to flip through channels. "So I need you to do something for me too."

"What's that?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"We are going to Emma's and Cartman's housewarming party and I will need to you to make nice," I stated looking at Kyle.

"Fuck no!" he exclaims jumping up from the bed. "You can't be serious!" I love how this started out with my promise to Emma, Emma's promise to me, and now Kyle's promise to me. Of course, he would be fighting me on this. "That fat fuck can go to hell. He actually had the nerve to say I deserve to be shot." I cringe remembering that. It was the day before Kyle was getting released from the hospital. Many of our friends came to see him and wish him luck as I was taking him away from there that day. Our condo was ready but the only thing I really bought was out bedroom furniture with a few other things. I knew Kyle would want to decorate and it was the perfect thing to take his mind off his what happened. Cartman being Cartman was saying how he had it coming for always hanging around Craig the drug dealer. I almost punched him in the face but Kenny beat me to the punch telling to get out. Emma apologized repeatedly while helping Cartman out of the room while Craig was beet red with embarrassment.

"I know babe…"

"Don't babe me!" he snaps starting to pace. I stand up running over to him grabbing him from behind hugging him tightly.

"Hey hey," I say trying to calm him. "It's okay. You're not alone, I'm going to talk with Craig." This gets his attention and he turns to face me. He is looking for signs of me lying but there is none.

"You're serious?" he questions. I nod yes. "Why? Why now?" I decide to leave out the fact that I promised Emma I would try.

"He's your friend and it's time I get over what happened in the past," I reply. A half-truth is better than nothing. Kyle smiles leaning in to kiss me softly. I kiss him back smiling as he slides his hands down undoing my jeans. "Mmm, what are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing," smirks Kyle dropping to his knees. He swallows me deep with no warning.

"Ohhhh…" I moan as my knees buckle. I put my hand right in Kyle's hand massaging his scalp. I look down watching my boyfriend work his mouth the best he can. He pulls off my dick slowly and licks around the crown before taking me back into his mouth. "Jesus Kyle…..mmm," My hips take on a mind of their own as I begin to fuck his face. I can hear Kyle gargling around my cock making me feel more pleasure. "Ahhh…shit…yeah, babe." I continue to thrust my hips into that mouth as Kyle's hands grip my ass from behind. I toss my head back getting close to my climax. "H-hahh…ohhh…mmm.. yeah…" Kyle pulls my dick out of his mouth and stands up.

"Not yet…." he says panting lightly. I eye him zooming in on the bulge inside his house pants. Kyle walks over looking at me intensely. He undresses me before focusing on himself. He is nervous as always to remove his shirt. There is a scar on his left shoulder where the bullet when in. The issue didn't heal as well as he thought it would leave tiny healed ripples around the entry point. "Be a good boy and grab the lube." I go to our nightstand grabbing the lube before walking back over to Kyle. I grab him by the back of his head forcing him to kiss me. I slide my tongue in his mouth moaning and eager to feel him inside of me.

"Lay down on the bed Kyle," I smirk knowing I want to be the one in charge and not him. Kyle reaches down grabbing my balls slightly hard. "Aaghh…." I wasn't prepared for that.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" asked Kyle before licking my ear.

"Mmm…" I moan not wanting to back down. "I know who I'm talking to. Allow me to prepare myself while I have your dick down my throat."

"That's what I want to hear," said Kyle loosening his grip to play with my balls lightly. He walks over laying on our gray and white striped comforter. I crawl onto the bed in between Kyle's legs with my ass in the air as I bend over. I kiss the inside of his thigh and I feel him shake lightly. "Mmm, that's good Stan." I love when he gives me feedback. I never got tired of hearing how I make him feel especially after he kept his feelings in for years.

I lick his crown slowly teasing him. Soon as he thrusts towards my face I move back smirking as I pour lube into my fingers. I lean back over taking Kyle into my mouth as I slide my two fingers into myself. I moan as I begin to bob my head up and down taking in as much of Kyle as I can.

"Stannnn….haaahhh…ha…." he moans. I feel my dick throb as a reaction of him moaning. I slide my tongue under his head licking hungrily wanting to hear more. "Ahhh god…nnngghhhh…..." It's a bit early for him to be saying that. He's going to be quick today. Whenever he starts calling out god's name I know he is already beginning to climax. I suck him a little harder before retreating altogether. I crawl on top of Kyle straddling him.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"All day," he pants. "Let me feel you, Stan." I position myself above his dick.

"You can feel all of me," I moan as I begin to slide down on his cock. "Ughh…haaaa….." I never get tired of that feeling. It's almost like our first time together every single time. "Ahhh…..b-babe." Once I feel full I begin to rock my hips back and forth staring down at the man I know I have loved my whole life. I feel like I can cum just thinking about how much I love him, how much I would give my life for him. I continue to move my hips bringing us both great pleasure. My eyes glance at the bullet wound and Kyle notices moving to cover it with his hand. "No," I tell him grabbing his hand and pinning both of his hands beside his head.

"Mmm…" he whimpers.

"I love you," I tell him leaning down close to him. "All of you." I turn my face into his neck taking his flesh into my mouth. I feel Kyle arch into my chest as I slowly grind on him. I begin to suck harder knowing he doesn't have anywhere to go, no need in worrying about hiding a passion mark. He starts to thrust his hips up rocking me forward. "A-ahhh….ha…"

"Yeah…a-hhh….take this…..mmm…dick…." moans Kyle. I moan almost losing control, I bite into his neck. "Fuccckkkk…." Yeah, that's right Kyle. I'm going to take your dick, it's mine and mine only. I sit up slightly moving around a bit more trying to find my spot. I look down at Kyle and he knows what I'm doing. He grabs ahold of my hips shifting me around. He is always better than me at finding it.

"Ugghhh…..nhhhh….." I moan.

"Stannnn…aarrgghhh…" moaned Kyle.

"Yess…..yess…..yesss…" I begin to chant as I jumped up and down on his dick. Kyle wraps his arms around my waist sitting up immediately bringing his lips to mine. Kyle licks my bottom lip before taking my mouth.

"I fucking love you, Stan….." he moans. He begins to give me short little thrusts as I slow down my bouncing to slow rolls trying to hold out in my orgasm. I feel Kyle grip my back and I know he is close.

"Ky….I-I'm…oh…...godddd…I'm…..c-cumming…ahhhh…" I moan into his mouth feeling my cum rub onto Kyle's stomach as I continue to grind my hips on him. I have no warning as Kyle start's cumming right behind me.

"A-agghhhh…ha…..hahhh…." cried Kyle releasing his cum inside my body. I can feel him shake lightly finishing out his orgasm as we kiss lazily. "Mmghhhh…." I wrap my arms around him laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Kyle," I pant.

"I know," he says kissing the side of my neck.

"Mmmmmm….." I hum feeling him get soft inside of me. I hear the doorbell. "You didn't tell me you ordered the food." Kyle chuckles.

"I ordered it before your mom called," he explains. I climb off of Kyle heading to the bathroom to clean up while he gets the food. I have so many things running through my mind. What would have happened if Kyle told me how felt? Before I moved, while I was in high school, hell even at my welcome back party would have been nice. I think Kyle would have died if I did not come back into his life when I did. I will never allow him to push me away again.

I head into the kitchen to see Kyle plating the food. Even when we get fast food and bring it home Kyle has to plate it like a home-cooked meal. I find that I tend to eat fewer meals when he does this.

"They remember the chopsticks this time?" I asked.

"I double checked before the delivery guy even got our money," snorts Kyle.

"I'll get the drinks," I replied. "Fruit punch?"

"Mixed Berries," smiles Kyle. I smirk at him as I pour mixed berries juice into two glasses. I follow Kyle back to the room where we get to enjoy our dinner and spend the rest of the evening in each other's arms.


End file.
